The Real World!
by Koenigin von Rohan
Summary: Naja, die Gefährten landen irgendwie in unserer Welt und stellen da jede Menge Blödsinn an. Nicht das sie da die einzigen wären... Schaut doch einfach mal rein. Unglaublich, aber war: Kapitel 9 ist online!
1. Sport ist Mord

_Nunja, nachdem es jetzt schon x Geschichten gibt, in denen mehr oder weniger seltsame Wesen aus dieser Welt in Mittelerde landen, hab ich mir gedacht, „drehn wir das ganze doch mal um!" und hab die Gefährten in unsere Welt geschickt..._

_Etwas gröbere Logikfehler (z.B. sprechen die Gefährten einfachheitshalber unsere Sprache, sie können sich mit elektronischen Geräten auseinandersetzen (sofern das überhaupt irgend möglich ist...), etc...) bitte ich zu verzeihen. Aber mit Logik ist es bei dieser FF sowieso nicht allszuweit her. Außerdem sieht das alles etwas seltsam aus, weil die Sternchen nicht funktionieren. Wie auch immer, ich möchte euch nicht länger aufhalten, also viel Spaß bei:_

**The Real World**

_#räusper# Okay, schlagt mir bitte nicht den Kopf ab, aber da wär doch noch was. Ich will ja nicht, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt, was da eigentlich abgeht, deshalb ist es wohl von Nöten euch die ein oder andere Person noch vorzustellen: _

Die Verrückten:

Ricarda: Uneheliche Tochter Saurons und somit teils Dunkle Herrscherin, Vampir und Grabwicht, notorische Kifferin, mit Legolas liiert. Hat einen seltsamen Bruder, namentlich Fabrice, der aber im Vergleich mit dem Rest der Familie noch erträglich ist. Besitzt seit ewigen Jahren eine Stoffente, die während der Grundschulzeit mal irgendwann den Namen Enton erhielt und ihn noch immer hat.

Schmiedet gerne mal Welteroberungspläne und hat die dumme Angewohnheit hin und wieder mal auseinander zu fallen...

Eindeutig psychopathisch.

Stephanie: Hasst ihren Namen und wird deswegen nur Steffi genannt. Wahlweise auch Stefi oder Zitrone, Organisationstalent mit Maniküretick und Faible für Gemüse (insbesondere Gurken) und Käsekuchen, mit Pippin liiert.

Ziemlich psychopathisch.

Anna: Rosanes Etwas mit einer Stimme, die vom Rest der Verrückten immer wieder gerne leicht sarkastisch als „dezent" bezeichnet wird. Königin v. Gondor, da Freundin von Aragorn, liebt Hello Kitty und sonstiges rosanes Kitsch.

Ziemlich psychopathisch.

Nadine: Mensch mit Hobbitgröße, steht auf Merry und Schokolade, recht ordnungsliebend. Mäßig psychopathisch.

Corinna: Autorin diese ähhh... seltsamen Textes, Werwolf, Knutschkugel und Gurke, Königin Rohans, da mit Éomer liiert. Steht des weiteren auf Johnny Depp, Antonio Banderas, Tuomas Holopainen und Käsekuchen. Neigt hin und wieder zu Schizophrenie und/oder Paranoia, sowie deutsch-finnischen Wutausbrüchen.

Eindeutig psychopathisch.

_So jetzt geht's aber wirklich los. Ach, und gegen Reviews hab ich übrigens auch nichts... ;-) Lob, Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge, oder was auch immer ihr loswerden wollt. So, und bevor mich jetzt noch irgendwer niederknüppelt: Vorhang auf!_

Kapitel 1: Sport ist Mord 

Gemeinsam saß man ihn Elronds heimeligem Haus und trank Kaffee.

Wahnsinnig mysteriöse Stimme: Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass sie eigentlich nie Sport machen?

Gefährten: #irritiert umguck#

Andere (etwas weniger dezente) wahnsinnig mysteriöse Stimme: Stimmt, und wir müssen uns jeden Dienstag ne Doppelstunde abrackern.

Weitere wahnsinnig mysteriöse Stimme: Aber echt. Die hocken immer da rum und wir dürfen fünf Tage die Woche zur Schule latschen. maul

Gefährten: #an Kopf kratz#

Die nächste wahnsinnig mysteriöse Stimme: Die sollten mal hier bei uns leben!

Noch eine wahnsinnig mysteriöse Stimme: Ja, das wär's doch! #kicher#

Und es geschah, dass genau zu dieser Zeit das Tor zwischen Mittelerde und unserer Welt geöffnet war. (2. Ich d. Autorin: Weshalb die Gefährten auch die wahnsinnig mysteriösen Stimmen hören konnten) Musst du immer dazwischenfunken? Jedenfalls erfüllte eine gute Fee... (2. Ich: Die wohl ordentlich blau war, das Gespräch belauscht hatte und die Idee dank ihres Zustands wahnsinnig gut fand) Ja doch! ...den mysteriösen Stimmen ihren Wunsch und beamte die Gefährten in unsre Welt.

SFX: RUMS!

Anna: Hat gerade einer von euch „RUMS!" gesagt?

Ricarda, Steffi, Nadine&Corinna: ???

Aragon: Nein, das waren wir!

Anna: Aragorn!!! #kreisch# #um Hals fall#

Aragorn: #Ohren zu halt# Wah!

Ricarda: Legolas!!! #Legolas um Hals fall#

Steffi: Pippiiiiiin!!!!

Nadine: Määäääry!!!

Corinna: Éoma!!!

Nach diesem nun ja... bizarren Wiedersehen tauschte man sich aus.

Ricarda: Was zum Sauron tut ihr hier?

Boromir: Hmm, tja...

Éomer: Also wir saßen so bei Elrond daheim...

Elrond: Wo ich wahnsinnig gerne wieder hin würde, statt mit euch hier rumzuhängen! #jammer#

Legolas: #Elrond ignorier# Naja, und dann hörten wir plötzlich irgendwelche Stimmen, die was von Sport und Schule gefaselt haben…

Aragorn: Eine war besonders dezent... #auf Anna schiel#

Anna: #Luft hol# PASST DEM HERRN MEINE STIMME ETWA NICHT???

Aragorn: ICH MEINTE JA LEDIGLICH DAS DEINE STIMME ETWAS KRÄFTIGER IST, ALS DIE DER ANDERN...

Anna: Ich und mein dezentes Stimmchen... #schnief#

Aragorn: Schon gut. War ja nicht so gemeint. #tröst#

Gandalf: Und dann machte es plötzlich „Whop!"... (Douglas Adams lässt grüßen, Anm. d. Autorin)

Frodo: Und dann hat es „RUMS!" gemacht...

Sam: ... und dann war'n wir hier.

Frodo: Und uns würde interessieren...

Sam:...ob hier nicht zufällig ein Besenschrank in der Nähe ist...

Merry: Könnt ihr nicht einmal an was anderes-

Klingel: #schepper# #verunglückt klingel#

Gefährten: #Ohren zuhalt# Wah! Was ist das???

Nadine: Unsre Schulklingel.

Elrond: Apropos... Wo sind wir? Wann sind wir?

Gandalf: Moment... #nachdenk# Nach eurer Zeitrechnung haben wir Freitag, den 12. Januar 1867! Na? Bin ich nicht gut?

Nadine: Ähm... Naja, nicht so ganz, aber wie dem auch sei...

Ricarda:...wir haben jetzt...

Corinna: Sport bei…

Steffi:... Frau D. (aus Diskretionsgründen wird der Name hier nicht erwähnt, Anm. d. Autorin)

Anna: #würg#

Legolas: Und wo?

Steffi: Bei uns an der Schule.

Nadine: Und wir müssen jetzt los, sonst kommen wir zu spät.

Alle: #losschlurf#

An der Turnhalle:

Anna: Frau D., Frau D.! #schrei#

Frau D.: #gequält guck# Ja, Anna?

Anna: #auf Gefährten zeig# Das sind...

Corinna: Austauschschüler!

Anna:??? Ja. Jedenfalls kommen sie aus Mi...

Ricarda: ...dlum!

Frau D.: Midlum?

Alle: #heftig nick#

Frau D.: Das ist wo?

Ricarda: Föhr.

Frau D.: Lief das nicht eigentlich immer andersrum...? Naja, wenn sie schon mal hier sind, können sie auch mitmachen.

Gefährten: #entsetzt guck#

Pippin: Tragischerweise haben wir keine Sportsachen dabei.

Frau D.: Kein Problem, ihr kriegt was aus der Halle geliehen.

Gefährten: Och nööö...

Frau D.: #motiviert sei# Dann kommt mal mit!

Gefährten: #waaaahnsinnig elanvoll hinterher latsch#

Zehn Minuten später vor dem Sportsachen – für – Schüler – die – ihre – eigenen – Sportsachen – vergessen – haben – Schrank (2.Ich: Heißt der echt so?) Nein! Klappe jetzt! Also weiter geht's:

Frau D.: #elanvoll Türen aufschwing#

Gefährten: #auf Haufen versyphter Klamotten guck# **Das** soll'n wir anziehn??? #entsetzt sei#

Legolas: Ich weigere mich! Da hängen garantiert lauter Bazillen und Bakterien und Läuse und...

Gimli: Is ja gut! Das Zeug sieht auch nicht schlimmer aus, als das, was du sonst so trägst...

Legolas: #Gimli versucht psychopathisch anstarr# Vergiss nicht, wer meine Freundin ist...

Gimli: #schluck#

Frau D.: #jedem der Gefährten waaahnsinnig stylische Hose und T-Shirt in die Hand drück# Wie heißt du?

Gandalf: Ähhh... Gandalf. Und ich bin ein mächtiger Zau-

Frau D.: Also der Bart ist seeehr gefährlich. Den musst du zusammenbinden. Und vergiss nicht den Hut auszuziehen.

Gandalf: Waaas??? Mein Hut bleibt an!!!

Frau D.: Nein, bleibt er nicht! Und der Stab bleibt auch hier!

Gandalf: Nein, auf keinen Fall! Wenn Saruman sich seiner bemächtigt, sind wir alle-

Frau D.: Saruwer? Egal. Du kannst ihn ja zu den Wertsachen legen. Du da! Wie heißt du?

Legolas: Ich bin Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil. Ich bin ein Prinz, wissen sie.

Frau D.: Das Dingens auf deiner Schulter muss auch weg.

Legolas: Das ist ein Bogen, und der bleibt **nicht** hier. Was, wenn wir von Uruk-Hai angegriffen werden?

Frau D.: #seufz# Und du?

Aragorn: Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorn's Sohn, Elessar, Streicher, König von Gondor, Anführer der Dúnedain...

Frau D.: Der Stock an deinem Gürtel da bleibt auch hier unten.

Aragorn: #entsetzt sei# Aber das ist Andúril, das neugeschmiedete Schwert aus den Bruchstücken von Narsil, mit dem Isildur den Einen Ring von Saurons Hand...

Frau D.: Es bleibt hier! Das sieht nämlich gefährlich aus.

Nachdem auch Éomer und Gimli von Helm und Schwert/Axt befreit und auch dem Rest alle hinderlichen oder gefährlichen Dinger abgenommen worden waren, zogen sie sich um und trabten in die Halle, wo der Rest schon wartete

Frau D.: Also, heute machen wir das Kugelstoßen weiter, das wir ja letzte Woche schon angefangen haben. Als erstes üben wir noch mal mit Medizinbällen. Findet euch paarweise zusammen.

Anna: ARAGOOOORN!!!!

Aragorn: Ja, is ja gut.

Folgende Gruppen entstanden:

Anna und Aragorn

Ricarda und Legolas

Steffi und Pippin

Nadine und Merry

Corinna und Éomer

Elrond und Gandalf (liebevoll „Die Dinosaurier" genannt) (2.Ich: Dinosaurier in Mittelerde?)

ARGH! Ruhe!

Frodo und Sam

Gimli und Boromir

Frau D.: So, die einen holen schon mal die Medizinbälle aus dem Geräteraum und die andern folgen mir runter und holen die Kugeln.

Jeweils einer aus jeder Gruppe holte also einen Medizinball, der andere eine Kugel. Am Medizinballregal:

Anna: #Ball hochheb# Mann, sind die schwer.

Éomer: #Ball durch die Luft werf# Schwer? Also dich will ich nicht mit nem Schwert sehen...

Pippin: #hüpf#

Ricarda: Hüpf!

Pippin: Manno! Ich komm nicht ran!

Frodo: #spring# Ich auch nicht!

Merry: #hops# Will auch!

Boromir: #hilfsbereit sei# #Hobbits Bälle zu werf# Büddeschön.

Hobbits: #von Bällen überrollt werd# Aua!!!

Boromir: Uuups...

Am Sportgeräteschrank:

Frau D.: Macht ma Platz da! #aufschließ# Ihr holt euch die Drei – Kilo – Kugeln.

Nadine: #nach Kugel grapsch# Iks! #Kugel auf Gimlis Fuß fallen lass# Mann, sind die Teile schwer!

Gimli: #gestandener Zwerg sei# Was meinst du?

Nadine: #resignier#

Sam: #Kugel greif# #zieh# #zerr# Tschakaaaa! #wucht#

Kugel: #liegen bleib#

Sam: #resignier#

Steffi: #Sam Kugel reich#

Sam: #noch mehr resignier#

Corinna: #Kugel schüttel# Die rasselt ja! Dada dada da daa! Dada dada da daa...! #tanz#

Steffi: #mitmach#

Die Andern: ???

Nachdem sich schließlich alle wieder in der Halle eingefunden hatten (Steffi und Corinna waren die Treppe hochgetanzt und Merry und Pippin hatten sich oben sofort angeschlossen), stellte man sich im Kreis auf und diskutierte die richtige Technik. Nachdem die mehr oder minder kapiert war, legte man die Kugeln bei Seite und stellte sich in zwei Reihen auf, die Partner immer gegenüber im Abstand von ein paar Metern. Ungefähr so:

ELROND GIMLI ÉOMER LEGOLAS PIPPIN MERRY FRODO ARAGORN

GANDALF BOROMIR CORINNA RICARDA STEFFI NADINE SAM ANNA 

Frau D.: Na dann werft mal. Aber so von unten nach oben. #vormach#

Hobbits: #Medizinbälle hochwucht# #etwa zehn Zentimeter weit werf# #resignier#

Steffi: #Merry antipp# Duhuu… Die Kugeln sind noch schwerer.

Merry: Wah! Nein!

Zehn Minuten später war der ein oder andere Hobbitfuß plattgerollt und auch der Rest hatte mit mehr oder minder schweren Blessuren zu kämpfen.

Frau D.: #seufz# Naja, dann machen wir jetzt mal mit den Kugeln weiter.

Also schnappte sich jeder Zweite eine Kugel.

Frau D.: So. die Partner stellen sich jetzt gegenüber auf und werfen abwechselnd die Kugel. Damit ihr euch nicht gegenseitig bewerft, wirft immer nur jeder Zweite aus der Reihe, klar? Also ich teile mal auf: #auf Aragorn zeig# Eins! #auf Frodo zeig# Zwei! #auf Merry zeig# Eins!

Merry: Aber nach Zwei kommt doch Drei! #stolz sei#

Frau D.: Aber ihr sollt doch in zwei Gru-

Pippin: Dann bin ich ja Vier! Ich will aber lieber ne andre Zahl sein!

Frau D.: Grmbllhll... Du bist ja auch eigentlich wieder Zwei!

Pippin: Aber nach vier kommt doch fü-

Legolas: Dann nehm ich eben die vier, mir auch wurscht!

Frau D.: Nein, nein! Du bist dann doch wieder Ei-

Éomer: Aber, dann wär ich ja fünf! Oder wär Pippin dann fünf und ich sechs? an Kopf kratz

Frau D.: #verzweifel# Nein! Du bist dann Zwei!

Gimli: Ich denke Éomer ist die sechs. Es sei denn natürlich, Legolas ist doch die vier.

Demnach bin ich ja wohl sieben. Oder?

Elrond: Nein, nein Gimli, das System funktioniert ganz anders...

Frau D.: #dankbar guck#

Elrond: ...du bist die sechs, wenn Legolas die vier hat.

Frau D.: #resignier# #schrei# Aragorn, Merry, Legolas und Gimli sind mit ihren Partnern in der ersten Gruppen und der Rest in der zweiten, ist das jetzt klar???

Éomer: In der Tat. Aber jetzt mal rein hypothetisch, wenn Legolas, die vier wäre...

Frau D.: AAAARGGHHH!!!!

Éomer: Huch, is ja gut.

Frau D.: So, und jetzt werft ihr. Denkt dran, Kante des kleinen Fingers nach oben und den Ellebogen schön hoch.

Gandalf: #Arm heb#

Gandalfs Schultergelenk: #krach# #knack# #knirsch#

Boromir: Ihhh. Sind wir etwas alt geworden?

Gandalf: Ich geb dir alt, du... Wieso lebst du eigentlich noch?

Ricarda: Reinkarnation? Reanimiert? Ich hab das schon öfter gemacht.

Frau D.: Jetzt werft! #pfeiiif#

Corinna: #werf# #Pippin treff#

Pippin: #umfall#

Steffi: WAH!!! Nein!!! Püppin!!! #Corinna anguck# Boah! Du…du…du… PAPRIKA!!!

Corinna: Boah! Das war fies!

Anna: #Kugel schleuder# #Sam ins Allerheiligste treff# UUUUPSI!!! TÜDET MICH LEID!!!

Sam: IKS! #umkipp#

Frodo: NEEEIN!!! SAM! #Anna böse anguck# Wie konntest du nur? Du... Mensch! Wenn er jetzt impotent ist, dann...

Ricarda: #Éomer treff#

Corinna: ÉÉÉÉOOOOMEEEEER!!!!! #Ricarda anfauch# #auf Ricarda stürz#

Ricarda: Wah! Die beißt!

Corinna: Muhahahahaaaa!

Boromir: #Legolas sonst wo hintreff#

Ricarda: Frühstück ist fertig! #auf Boromir stürz#

Nachdem jeder irgendwen getroffen hatte und vom jeweiligen Partner ordentlich zusammengestaucht worden war, versuchte man das gleiche mit Anlauf.

Frau D.: #erklär# ...und dann müsst ihr so nach vorne hüpfen.

Ricarda: Hüpf!

Frau D.: #vormach# Versucht's mal!

Alle: #rumhüpf# #Gelenke verknot# #ablatz#

Frau D.: #seufz# #Kopf schüttel#

Klingel: #schepper# #klingel#

Frau D.: Naja. In der zweiten Stunde machen wir Hochsprung.

Alle: #stöhn#

Frau D.: Seid bloß nicht so begeistert... Merry und Pippin! Ihr holt die Querstange. Legolas, Éomer, Boromir und Gimli, ihr holt die andern beiden Stangen. Der Rest kümmert sich um den Weichboden. Steffi, Anna und Sam, ihr holt noch ein paar kleine Matten, falls jemand tatsächlich so grobmotorisch sein sollte (und das trau ich euch durchaus zu) neben den Weichboden zu fallen.

Alle: #losstürm# #übereinander stolper#

Im Geräteraum:

Anna, Steffi&Sam: #an Mattenwagen zerr#

Anna&Steffi: #Sam überfahr# Huch! Tüdet uns leid!

Merry&Pippin: #an Plastikstange zerr# Uuuuund hoch!

Plastikstange: #liegenbleib#

Boromir: Ach kommt, ich helf euch.

Merry&Pippin: NEIN!

Doch zu spät. Boromir, gutmütig und hilfsbereit, wie er nun mal ist, hatte den beiden Hobbits die Stange schon in die Hand gedrückt.

Merry&Pippin: #umfall# #zähe Hobbits sei# #aufsteh# #Stange in Halle schleif#

Boromir und Gimli und Legolas und Éomer rollten die andern beiden Stangen aus dem Geräteraum.

Stange: #über Gimlis Fuß roll#

Gimli: Wah! Auiautsch!

Boromir: Oh Gimli! Das tut mir Leid, das wollt ich doch nicht! Zeig mal den Fuß her, vielleicht kann ich ja helfen... #Fuß hochzerr# #Fuß verdreh#

Gimli: IKS! Du Grobmotoriker!!!

Boromir: Ich wollte doch nur helfen... schnief

Der Rest hatte damit angefangen den Weichboden hinter dem Fußballtor rauszuzerren.

Frodo: #in Netz verhedder# Wah! Eine Falle! Der Feind!!!

Corinna: Bielefelder? Wo?

Ricarda: Muhahahaaa! Das ist lustig!

Elrond: #seufz#

Boromir: Warte Frodo, ich helf dir! #an Netz zerr#

Netz: #sich um Frodos Hals wickel#

Frodo: #sich noch mehr verhedder# Boromir! Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen...

#keuch# Aber Lebewesen brauchen Luft zum... #japs# leben!!!

Ricarda: Zum was?

Schließlich (und ohne Boromirs Hilfe) schaffte man es Frodo aus dem Netzt zu befreien. Jetzt musste nurnoch der Weichboden irgendwie rausgeschafft werden.

Frodo: #gegen Weichboden stemm#

Weichboden: #nicht beweg#

Frodo: Manno...

Alle andern: #gegen Weichboden stemm# #hinter Tor vorschieb#

Weichboden: PLUMPS!

Ricarda: Huaaaa!!! Banazai!!! #auf Weichboden schmeiss#

Corinna: Runter da! #brummel# Der is ohne dich schon schwer genug.

Ricarda: Der is abba so gemütlich. #maul#

Corinna: Dann lass dir so was halt in deinen Sarg einbauen. #Ricarda runterschubs#

Ricarda: Wuah! #runterfall# #aufsteh# #sämtliche Gliedmaßen reib# Das hat weh getan!

Corinna: #grins#

Ricarda: #Zähne fletsch# #auf Corinna stürz#

Corinna: WAH! Die will mich beißen! So helft mir doch! #wegrenn#

Ricarda: #hinterherrenn# Muhahahahaaa!

Corinna: #hinter Éomer kauer# Éomer, tu was!

Ricarda: #auf Éomer stürz#

Corinna: #Legolas mit Schere droh# Wag dich...

Ricarda: #zurückweich# Nein! Neinnein!

Corinna: #mit Schere klapper# Muhahahaaa!

Frau D.: Ricarda! Corinna! Der Weichboden!

Ricarda&Corinna: #maul# #zurücklatsch# #an Weichboden zerr#

Anna, Steffi&Sam: #Mattenwagen rumrangier#

Sam: #auf Annas Fuss latsch#

Anna: AUUUUU!!! #dezent kreisch# Sam, pass doch auf!

Sam: #Ohren zuhalt# Oh es tut mir ja so leid. #jammer# Aber sei ruhig!

Steffi. Hee! Das arme Anna. #mit Anna Matte hochhiev# So, jetzt darfst du allein ne Matratze schleppen, ha!

Sam: #zu Frodo flücht# Herr Frodo, die sind ganz dolle gemein zu mir! Wäääh!

Frodo: Och, mein armer Sam. #tröst# #in Geräteraum zerr# Wenn schon kein Besenschrank da ist...

Nachdem letztendlich die Konstruktion aufgebaut war, versucht eine entnervte Frau D. den Gefährten und dem Rest die richtige Technik näher zu bringen.

Frau D.: Was wir als erstes klären sollten: Welches ist euer Sprungbein? Links oder Rechts?

Alle: Öhhh...Ähm...Tja...

Frau D.: #seufz#

Corinna: #Éomer von hinten schubs#

Éomer: Hee, was…?

Corinna: Mit welchem Bein hast du dich abgefangen?

Éomer: Öhhh... Links glaub ich, aber...

Corinna: Gut. Dann ist links dein Sprungbein.

Ricarda: Ahh, so geht das!

Alle: #irgendwen rumschubs#

Fünf Minuten später.

Frau D.: So, hammer's jetzt? Hat jeder sein Sprungbein?

Elrond: In der Tat, das haben wir. Aber Frodo und Sam sind weg.

Frodo&Sam: #aus Geräteraum auftauch# Ham wir was verpasst?

Boromir: #Frodo schubs#

Frodo: #auf Schnauze flieg# AUA!

Boromir: Hmmm, also ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher, was sein Sprungbein angeht.

Vielleicht sind Hobbits zum Springen nicht geeignet...

Merry: In der Tat. Nicht, Pippin?

Pippin: #ca. 90 cm hohe Stange anstarr# Da soll'n wir rüber???

Frau D.: Allerdings. Und zwar so: #rückwärts über Stange spring#

Alle: #Kinnlade auf Zehen klapp#

Frau D.: Ich weiß, das ihr'n grobmotorischer Haufen seid, aber das solltet selbst ihr auf die Reihe kriegen. Also, stellt euch auf!

Alle: Ähhh... #ratlos in Gegend guck# Tjaaa...

Frau D.: #seufz und aberseufz# Die, die mit Links abspringen rechts und die, die mit rechts abspringen links.

Aragorn: Wie? Was jetzt? Rechts? Links? Oben? Unten?

Éomer: #Aragorn mit sich zerr# Dahin!

Frau D.: Also erst die rechts, **dann** die links, klar?

Es hörten natürlich alle wahnsinnig gespannt zu, während sie nach hinten drängelten und alle, die kleiner waren als sie vorschubsten, um ja nicht erste zu sein. Zu seinem Pech war Pippin der Kleinste uns Schwächste in der rechten Reihe.

Frau D.: Auf, Pippin!

Pippin: Jaaaa... gut. Alsooo... #Anlauf nehm# #mit ganzer Kraft abspring# #unter Stange durchspring# Juhuu! Hab die Stange nicht abgeworfen!

Steffi: Ähm. Naja. Du bist ja auch nicht so ganz drübergesprungen...

Ricarda: Sondern unten durch!

Steffi: In der Tat. Aber ich wollt's dir schonend beibringen. Wer ist jetzt dran? Frau D.?

Frau D.: #resigniert in Ecke hock# #seeeeeeeuuuuuuuufz# Der/Die/Das hinter Pippin. #noch mal seufz#

Merry: #ebenfalls geschickt unter Stange durchtauch#

Anna: #graziös auf Stange schmeiss und unter sich begrab# Manno... Doooof.

Sam: #Schädel an Stange einrenn# #von Frodo gepflegt werden muss#

Gandalf: #über Stange drüberkraxel# #mit Knochen knack#

Boromir: Ihhh... Mir wird schlecht. #würg# ... #wüüürg# ... #auf Klo renn#

Und während Ricarda und Corinna sich mal wieder darum kloppten (bissen?) wer denn nun der hübschere, stärkere, etc. Liebhaber war, waren Legolas und Éomer fröhlich am Plaudern.

Legolas: Also eure Pferdeschwänze auf den Helmen sind doch sehr schick. Sind die von euren eigenen Pferden?

Éomer: Nein, nein, alles Made in Lebennin. Was glaubst du? Sonst würden bei uns ja überall Pferde ohne Schweif rumlaufen bei dem Helmverschleiß heutzutage. Aus was macht ihr denn eure Bogen? Das würd mich mal interessieren..

Legolas: Gutes, echtes Elbenhaar. Das ist am besten. Aber es geht auch mit Hithlain.

Éomer: Sach mal, kann man die auch bestellen?

Legolas: Klar. Ich hab auch ein paar Bestellformulare dabei. Einfach ausfüllen und abschicken. Wir liefern innerhalb einer Woche. Bei einer Bestellung ab 30 Ziegen gibt's ein Köcher Pfeile gratis. Exportiert ihr Pferde?

Éomer: Ja, klar. Von was sollen wir denn sonst leben? Wir haben auch schon ein paar Schwarze an die Nazgûl verkauft. Arwens Pferd ist auch von uns. Schwierige Kundin muss ich sagen, sehr anspruchsvoll...

Legolas: Sie soll ja verschwunden sein. Zuletzt hat man sie glaub' ich, im Auenland gesehn.

Éomer: Ja, das hab ich auch gehört, seltsam, oder...?

Legolas: Ja, wirklich. Aber zurück zu den Pferden: Ich bräuchte da ein paar Weiße...

Frau D.: Legolas, Éomer! Was soll das? Ihr springt jetzt mal vor!

Legolas&Éomer: Wie? Ähhh... ähhh...

Frau D.: #auf Stange zeig#

Éomer: #links hinstell#

Legolas: #rechts hinstell#

Ricarda&Corinna: #jeweiligen Liebhaber anfeuer#

Éomer: Wer zuerst?

Ricarda: Legolas! Legolas!

Corinna: Éomer! Éomer!

Legolas&Éomer: #verwirrt sei# #gleichzeitig losrenn# #zusammenknall#

Ricarda&Corinna: #seufz# #über Lover läster#

Klingel: #ratter# #schepper#

Frau D.: #seufz# Das war's für heute. (zum Glück) Nächste Woche machen wir dann das Kugelstoßen weiter.

Alle: #rausstürm#

_Naja, das war Kapitel 1. Wie gesagt, ich freue mich immer über Reviews... Dann gibt's wohl auch bald Kapitel 2, das hoffentlich ein bisschen besser wird._


	2. Ein ganz normaler Schultag

Kapitel 2: Ein ganz normaler Schultag

_Nachdem die Meute aus ME also die ersten Schulstunden ihres ganzen Lebens mehr oder weniher heil überstanden hat, geht es nun weiter mit Geschichte und Sozialkunde. Und glaubt mir, bei uns geht es meistens wirklich so zu... Danach müssen sich die Gefährten auch noch irgendwie arrangieren, was Schlafplatz und Essen angeht... Sieht der nette Review-Button da unten nicht verführerisch aus...?_

Elrond: Und was nu?

Steffi: Also jetzt ist erstmal Pause und dann... #nach Stundenplan kram# ...haben wir... #Stundenplan rauszerr# ...Geschi beim H. und dann Sozi bei der S..

Gefährten: ???

Corinna: Übersetzt heißt das Geschichte bei Herrn H. und Sozialkunde bei Frau S. Bei der ham wir auch Deutsch. Wäh.

Gandalf: In Geschichte bin ich gut. Hab das schließlich alles selbst miterlebt. Also, Eru war da, der Eine, der in Arda Ilúvatar heißt; und er schuf erstens die Ainur, die hei-

Corinna: Ähhh... Ja. Aber wir machen grad Absolutismus. Irgendwas von wegen Ludwig dem so-und-so-vielsten...

Boromir: Mittelerde hat keinen Ludwig. Mittelerde braucht keinen Ludwig.

Alle: #Hand vor Kopf hau#

Boromir: Was?

Da kam Fabrice in Begleitung einiger seltsam aussehenden, nicht definierbaren Freunde angestürmt. (2. Ich: eigentlich sehen alle Freunde von ihm seltsam aus, und sind oft genug schwer zu identifizieren...) Ja doch!

Fabrice: Hallo Ricarda! #auf Freunde zeig# Wer sind die, was machen sie hier und hast du deine Finger da mit im Spiel?

Gefährten: WAH! URUK-HAI!!! #mit Bogen/Schwert/Axt/Nagelfeile rumfuchtel#

Elrond: Nicht genug, dass diese dämliche Fee total blau war! #aufreg# Nein! Anscheinend war sie auch noch total zugedröhnt! #kurz vor hyperventilier sei# Jetzt hetzt die uns die bescheuerten Uruks auf'n Hals!!! ARGH!!!

Lurtz: Yo, Brassa, jetzt mach ma halblang hier. Wir wär'n auch lieber in unsren gemütlichen (???, Anm. d. Autorin) Höhlen im Nebelgebirge, als in dieser #schauder# rosanen Gegend...

Ricarda: #Joint anbiet# Das is nur Anna.

Klingel: #ratter# #rassel#

GefährtenVerrückteUruks: IS JA GUUUUT!!! #zeter# #brüll#

Klingel: #erschreck# #ruhig sei#

Restliche Schülerschaft: #unsre nette, gar nicht psychopathische Gruppe erschrocken anstarr#

Fabrice: Und was soll ich jetzt mit denen anfangen? Die sind plötzlich bei uns aufgetaucht.

Ricarda: Nimm se halt wieder mit. #Joint an resignierten Elrond weiterreich#

Steffi: Sag halt, sie sind Austauschschüler. Hat bei uns auch geklappt.

Fabrice: Hmpf!

Und mit den Uruks im Schlepptau rauschte er davon, während unsre Gefährten und die

Verrückten wahnsinnig elanvoll gen Klassenraum stampften.

Merry: #kletter# Mann, sind das viele Stufen... #keuch#

Pippin: #kraxel# Ja, und so hoch...

Frodo&Sam: #zustimmend hechel#

Anna: Wenigstens sind wir dieses Jahr nur im zweiten Stock...

Nadine: Im Dritten, das is richtig mies...

Corinna: Und wenn du dann noch im Keller Kunst hast...

Ricarda: Und in der nächsten Stunde Bio, im Dritten...

Steffi: Oder Musik, in der Aula...

Alle: #seufz#

Nach einem durch Gezeter und Gemecker seitens der Gefährten geprägtem Weg, befand man sich vor dem Klassenzimmer:

Gimli: #an Tür zerr#

Tür: #zu bleib#

Gimli: Das dämliche Ding weigert sich aufzugehn! #rüttel#

Boromir: Lass mich mal...

Alle: NEIN!

Boromir: Dann eben nicht... #maul# Dann helf ich eben nicht mehr...

Alle: Juhu!

Legolas: Huch! Da sind ja die Nazgûl-Azubis!

Nadine: Jaja, die gehörn auch zu uns... #seufz#

Jens: Was sollte diese „seufz"? Sind wir euch etwa nicht gut genug, mh? Soll'n wir ma...?

Nadine: #Jens ignorier#

Jens : #resignier#

Hr. H. : #in waaahnsinnig stylischem, karierten Pollunder elanvoll auf Klasse zugestürmt komm# Hallo! #Tür aufschließ#

Schüler: #durch Tür quetsch# #drängel# #auf Plätze stürm# #Sachen auspack#

Hr. H.: #hinter Pult stell# Guten Morgen!

Schüler: #murmel# #nuschel# Morgeeen.

Max: #meld#

Hr. H.: Ja, Max!

Max: Hab meine Hausaufgaben nicht.

Marc: Ja, ich auch nicht.

Hr. H.: #etwas an Elan verlier# Na, das geht ja schon mal gut los. Sonst noch jemand?

Halbe Klasse: #meld#

Hr. H. #seufz# Mensch Leute! Wir haben ein zweistündiges Fach. So geht das nicht! #Striche mach# Wer kann denn mal zusammenfassen, was wir letzte Stunde gemacht haben?

Klasse: #Löcher in Luft starr/Fingernägel kontrollier# Ääääähm... Tjaaaaa...

Hr. H.: Stephanie?

Steffi: Tja, also... Da war ein Mann... ich glaub, ein Franzose, oder so was, glaub ich... ... ...

Hr. H.: Schön, das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang. Und was hat der so gemacht, der Mann?

Steffi: Tjaaa... Der hat dann wohl ...abulo... absiluuu...absoli...absolutisisiert...?

Hr. H.: #einiges an Elan verlier# Anna? Kannst du uns näheres sagen?

Anna: Jaaaa... Hmmm... Also, der hat ganz grausame Schuhe an… und ne Strumpfhose…

Hr. H.: Ja, aber das ist jetzt nicht unbedingt von Bedeutung. Der muss ja auch was gemacht haben, sonst würden wir ja nicht drüber reden.

Corinna: #flüster# Warum müssen wir eigentlich die verquere Psyche von nem Kerl durchschauen der vor 500 Jahren gelebt hat?

Ricarda: #nur halb zugehört hab# Redest du von mir?

Corinna: Bist du'n Kerl?

Ricarda: Weniger. Wir könnten doch mal die Geschichte der Vampire machen und das Blutsaugen an einem lebenden Beispiel vorführen... #unauffällig auf einen gewissen Lehrer schiel#

Hr. H.: Enrico, kannst du etwas dazu sagen?

Enrico: ... OO ...

Hr. H's Elan: #nicht mehr vorhanden sei#

Hr. H.: Leute, wir haben ein zweistündiges Fach! („Das erwähnte er bereits", Kommentar Elrond) Ihr müsst doch die letzte Stunde zusammenfassen können! #aufreg# #umdreh# #an Tafel rumkritzel#

Nadine: Was'n das?

Darauf hin wurden die verschiedensten Vorschläge durch's Klassenzimmer gebrüllt:

Boromir: Trompete!

Aragorn: Krone!

Legolas: Regenschirm!

Corinna: Blumenvase!

Ricarda: Ein seltsames Abflussrohr?

Hobbits: Ein überdimensionaler Pilz!!! #auf Tafel stürz#

Hr. H.: Das... #sich Hobbits mit Geodreieck vom Leib halt# ...ist ein Trichter.

Enttäuscht begaben sich die Hobbits zurück auf ihre Plätze.

Klasse: ???

Hr. H.: #von eigenem genialen Tafelbild begeistert sei# #weiterkritzel# Da oben ist das Allgemeine...! #schmier# ...Und da unten dann das Besondere...!

Klasse: ?!?

Hr. H.: #seufz# #Gefährten bemerk# Wer sind eigentlich die da?

Verrückte: Austauschschüler!

Also stellte sich die Gefährten heute nun schon zum zweiten Mal vor.

Hr. H.: Aha. Was wisst ihr denn über den Absolutismus?

Betretenes Schweigen.

Hr. H.: Aragorn, Éomer ihr seid Könige und lebt in einem absolutistischen Staat und habt keine Ahnung?

Vollkommene Stille, belämmertes Gucken.

H. Hr.: #langsam, aber sicher resignier# #seuuuuufz# Sagt euch „Merkantilismus" denn noch was?

Klasse: ...

Hr. H.: Leute, ihr könnt euch das nicht leisten, bei einem zweistündigen Fa- (Elrond: Er wiederholt si-)

Plötzlich erfüllten ein markerschütterndes Krachen die Luft, das die gesamte Klasse aus ihrem Koma schrecken ließ. Die Tür wurde eingetreten und die Uruk-Hai kamen gefolgt von Fabrice ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt.

Ricarda: Fabrice! Argh! Was soll das???

Fabrice: Naja, die sind eben nicht die Hellsten, und ich glaube ihnen ist so langsam gedämmert, dass sie da sämtliche Gefährten versammelt vor sich stehen hatten, und dass sie die ja eigentlich vernichten müssen und...

Lurtz: Muhahahaaa-!

Gefährten: #mit sämtlichen Waffen/Nagelfeilen wedel#

Hr. H.: Also Störungen kann ich jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen!

Lurtz: Wir wollten nicht stören, aber wir müssen doch-

Hr. H.: Macht das in einem anderen Fach! #aufreg# Geschichte ist nur zweistündig und wir haben so viel Stoff, den wir rumkriegen müssen! Kommt gefälligst in einer anderen Stunde wieder!

Lurtz: Aber Saruman-

Hr. H.: Ich kenne keinen Herrn Saruman, aber ihr könnt ihm ausrichten, dass ich es nicht dulde, wenn mein Unterricht gestört wird!

Lurtz: Und Sauron-

Hr. H.: Raus!!! #brüll#

Lurtz: Ok, ok. Wir merken schon, wenn wir unerwünscht sind. Dann kommen wir in nem andern Fach wieder. Abmarsch, Jungs!

Maulend marschierten die Uruks ab.

Hr. H.: So, wo war'n wir...?

Klasse: #wieder in Koma sink#

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde (ohne wirkliche Beteiligung seitens der Schüler) Gelabere über Ludwig XIV (obwohl Hr. H. ab und zu mal abschweifte und dann irgendwas über Quelle, Karstadt, Mutterschaftsurlaub und Rente erzählte) klingelte es und schon ging es los. Ricarda, Jens und Corinna rissen sämtliche vorhandene Fenster, die nicht gerade klemmten, oder abgeschlossen waren, auf und Anna, Steffi und Nadine schlugen sie gleich darauf wieder zu.

Corinna: ARGH!!! Könnt ihr nicht einmal, wenigstens EINMAL die Fenster auflassen???

Ricarda: Nur fünf Minuten.

Steffi: NEIN!!!

Nadine: Da erfriert man ja!

Jens: Dann zieht euch Jacken an.

Anna: Haha! Wie lustig. #in Wintermantel und rosa Mütze, Schal und Handschuhen dasteh#

Ricarda: #aufreg# Wie kann man nur so verfroren sein. #zeter# Ihr Frostbeulen!

Nadine: #gegen Fenster stemm# Manno...kalt...! #zitter#

Legolas: Brrr. Is aber echt kalt hier...

Ricarda: #Psychoblick#

Legolas: ... aber ich hab ja nichts dagegen, wenn's ein bisschen frisch ist. #schluck#

Elrond: In Bruchtal hammer überhaupt keine Fenster und wir überleben's auch.

Steffi: Bei Elben ist sterben ja auch recht kompliziert.

Corinna: Och, erfrieren geht schon irgendwie... #auf Legolas schiel#

Ricarda: Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nicht gerade etwas denkst, in dem „Legolas" und „Kühlschrank" vorkommen.

Corinna: Nein... Genaugenommen waren es „Legolas" und „Tiefkühltruhe"... #unter Tisch versteck#

Hobbits: #mit vereinten Kräften Fenster zustemm#

Jens: #selbes Fenster mit einer Hand offen halt#

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Stimmungskanone Frau S. betrat das Klassenzimmer.

Corinna: Puh. #unter Tisch vorkrabbel#

Ricarda: Noch ne dreiviertel Stunde. Dann ist Schulschluss... Es wird keine Zeugen geben...

Corinna: #nachrechne# Mist! Vollmond ist erst innen paar Tagen...

Fr. S.: Gutän Morgän. #österreichischen Akzent hab#

Schüler: Mooorgeeeeeen.

Fr. S.: So. Dann schlagts amma eure Bücher auf. #in Klasse rumguck# Wer seids ihr denn? Des ist unhöflich, dass ihr euch nett vorstellt.

Aragorn: Öhhh... Naja, wir sind...

Anna: Austauschschüler.

Aragorn: Jaaa...

Gefährten: #sich vorstell#

Fr. S.: Habts ihr da wo ihr härkommt auch Sozialkunde?

Aragorn: Hä?

Fr. S.: Das heißt „Wie bitte?"

Aragorn: Ähhh...Ja.

Éomer: Tjaaa... Sozialkunde...

Elrond: Weniger.

Fr. S.: Ka Sozialkunde? Was issen des für a Schul?

Gimli: #flüster# Was ist das für eine Schule, die eine Österreicherin Deutsch unterrichten lässt?

Fr. S.: Also, wir ham lätztes mal über die Dämokratie g'sprochen. Was habts ihr dann für Wahlsystäme, da wo ihr härkommt?

Éomer: Naja... Der mit den entsprechenden Vorfahren hat wird halt König.

Boromir: Bzw. Statthalter.

Aragorn&Legolas: #zustimmend nick#

Merry: Also bei uns gibt's nen Bürgermeister.

Frodo: Ja, und der wird gewählt.

Fr. S.: Diräkt oder räpräsäntiv?

Hobbits: Ähhh...

Ricarda: #flüster# Warum eigentlich wählen? Man beißt einfach alle, und dann machen die schon was man sagt.

Corinna: #zurückflüster# Nun sind ja (zum Glück) nicht alle Menschen Vampire... ähhh... Ich meine... natürlich sind Menschen keine Vampire, aber... ähhh... Wenn alle Vampire... Ach du weißt schon, was ich meine.

Ricarda: #nick#

Corinna: Und Diktatoren respektive Welteroberer werden doch sowieso nicht so wirklich gewählt, oder?

Ricarda: Wozu auch? Bald werde ich über die ganze Welt herrschen! Meine Orks werden alles niedermachen, was sich mir wiedersetzt! Muha-

Corinna: Aber Rohan bleibt bitteschön unabhängig, ja?

Ricarda: Keiner nimmt mich ernst.

Ricardas Uhr: #Piep Piep Piep Piep#

Corinna: #kranklach#

Ricarda: Wääääh.

Plötzlich erfüllten ein markerschütterndes Krachen die Luft, das die gesamte Klasse aus ihrem Koma schrecken ließ. Die Tür wurde eingetreten und die Uruk-Hai kamen gefolgt von Fabrice ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt. (2. Ich : Ein Déjà-vu?) Jetzt warte doch mal. Nicht ganz. Wo war ich? Ach ja:

Uruks: #brüll# #Schwerter schwenk#

Fr. S.: Des is unhöflich. Ihr müssts eich entschuldigen, dass ihr einfach so meinen Unterricht stört. Wer seids ihr denn überhaupt. Da stellt man sich doch ammal vor und sagt, warrum man einfach so da herrein platzt.

Lurtz: Ihr habt aber auch seltsame Lehrer, sacht mal.

Marcel: Tjaja, da kann man nichts machen.

Lurtz: #seufz# Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht endlich mal die Leute da erledigen?

Fr. S.: Ja, ihr dänkt mit der alten Frau S##### könnt ihr's machen. Nää, ihr kommt in ner andren Stunde wieder.

Lurtz: Aber das ist doch die letzte...

Fr. S.: Ja, dann mochts ihr des halt moargen.

Lurtz: #grummel# #Rauchwölkchen über Kopf ansammel# Kommt, Leute. #abmarschier#

Fr. S.: So, dann machen mir mal wieder Unterricht.

Klasse: #munter drauf losplauder#

Fr. S.: Dann machen mer mal a bissal a andere Sitzordnung. #auf Pippin zeig# Giamli, du setzt di ammol...

Pippin: Ich bin Pippin...

Fr. S.: Ja. Pirppin, du setzt ammol näban dän Argorn... #auf Legolas zeig#

Legolas: Ich heiße Legolas. Ar**a**gorn ist das da.

Fr. S.: Ja, und du setzt di dann näban dän Märry. #auf Éomer zeig#

Éomer: Nein nein, ich heiße Éomer.

Fr. S.: Ja, meinätwegän. Und Froddo, du setzt di...

Boromir: Ich heiße Boromir.

Fr. S.: Ja, du setzt di näban dän Säm...

Gimli: Ich heiße Gimli und ich will nicht, dass DER neben mir sitzt

# ## # ## # ## # ## Rückblende Sport ## # ## # ## # ## #

Fr. D.: So, jetzt lauft ihr euch mal ein bisschen warm. Sagen wiiiiir... 6 Minuten.

Aragorn: Pah, was sind schon 6 Minuten?

Legolas: Genau! Wir sind tagelang durch Rohan gerannt.

Gimli: Mit 6 Minuten sind wir total unterfordert!

6 Minuten später:

Alle drei: #kaputt sei# #hechel#

Aragorn: #röchel# #auf Legolas stütz#

Legolas: #keuch# #auf Gimli stütz#

Gimli: #ächz# #zusammenbrech#

Alle drei: #auf Boden knall# Uhhh...

Anna: Oh mein Gott! Aragorn! #kreisch# #auf Aragorn stürz und abknutsch#

Ricarda: Oh mein Sauron! Legolas! #auf Legolas stürz und abknutsch#

Gimli: Und ich...?

Boromir: Armer Gimli. #auf Gimli stürz und...#

# ## # ## # ## # ## Rückblende Ende ## # ## # ## # ## #

Gimli: #schauder# Brrrr... Das will ich nicht noch mal erleben.

Fr. S.: Dann setzt di äben näban dän Froddo...

Elrond: Elrond.

Fr. S.: Odär näban dän Giamli...

Gandalf: Gandalf!

Fr. S.: Und du, Argorn...

Pippin: PIPPIN!

Fr. S.: Ja, du muasst net so schrain, i hör di a so. Jädenfalls setzt di näban dän Märry...

Legolas: #mit Kopf auf Tisch hämmer# #flüster# Legolas, das ist ein einfacher Name, er ist nicht im Mindesten kompliziert, ein ganz normaler elbischer Name, der zu einem Elb gehört und man verwechselt mich mit einem Hobbit. #resignier#

Plötzlich erfüllten ein markerschütterndes Krachen die Luft, das die gesamte Klasse aus ihrem Koma schrecken ließ. (2. Ich: Mal wieder...) Das muss so! Jedenfalls wurde also die Tür eingetreten und ein irrer Kettensägermörder stand im Türrahmen.

Elrond: Wenn ich diese Fee in die Finger kriege...!!! Ich mach sie kalt! Ich... ich... ARGH!!!

Irrer Kettensägenmörder: Muha... #hust# #hust#

Ricarda: Krümel im Hals!

Steffi&Corinna: #prust#

Irrer Kettensägermörder: ??? #mit Schultern zuck# #Kettensäge anschmeiss#

Kettensäge: #jaul# #ratter#

Fr. S.: Des is abba net höflich. Des macht man net.

Irrer Kettensägenmörder: #Kettensäge bedrohlich vor Fr. S. rumschwenk#

Fr. S.: Kannst du ammol des Ding da ausmachn? Des stört ja waaahnsinnik.

Anna: Fehlt ja nur, dass jetzt noch Freddy Krüger auftaucht...

Nadine: Schlimmer kann's dann ja nicht mehr kommen.

Irrtum... Denn das grauenvollste aller Grauen kam nun durch die Tür, so furchtbar, so grausam, so grauenvoll (2. Ich: Das hattest du bereits...) Oh ja, ähhh... so erschreckend, so gruselig, so brutal, so... (2. Ich: Hastes bald...?) Ja. Also, dieses grauenvolle Grauen schritt also durch die Tür.

Alle: WAAAAH!!!

Fabrice: Was ist? #dumm gugg# Ich wollte Ricarda nur mitteilen, dass ich wohl irgendwie, so ganz ausversehen, rein zufällig ... die Uruk-Hai verloren hab.

Ricarda: Nich im Ernst, oder? Du da! Irrer Kettensägenmörder!

Irrer Kettensägemörder: Mh?

Ricarda: AUF IHN!!!

Irrer Kettensägenmörder: #Fabrice anguck# IHHH! Nö, ich weigere mich. Das stand nicht in der Stellenbeschreibung, dass ich SOWAS niedermachen muss. Ich häng meine Kettensäge an den Nagel! Jawohl! #Maske und Kettensäge wegschmeiß#

Ricarda: Pah! Die heutigen irren Kettensägenmörder haben einfach kein Durchhaltevermögen mehr. Ach ich weiß noch, damals im ersten Zeitalter... #schwelg#

Irrer Kettensägen... (2. Ich: Aber jetzt ist er doch kein irrer Kettensägenmörder mehr.) Klugscheißer! Dann eben:

Ehemaliger irrer Kettensägenmörder: #abhau# Nein, also so was Widerliches...

Corinna: Anna, stell dich doch mal grad neben Fabrice.

Anna: Wieso denn?

Corinna: Mach einfach mal.

Anna: #neben Fabrice stell#

Ricarda: #Corinnas Plan durchschau# #Anna erschreck#

Anna: #KREEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIISCH#

Fabrice: UAH! Hörsturz!

Steffi: Tja, Strafe muss sein.

Klingel: #ratter# #rassel#

Alle: Juh! #Sachen zusammenkram# #rausstürm#

Auf dem Schulhof:

Elrond: Wer geht jetzt eigentlich zu wem? Die müssen ja alle irgendwo schlafen.

Sämtliche Paare: #rumknutsch#

Elrond: HALLOOOO!!!

Ricarda: Was?

Elrond: Also bei den meisten scheint es ja schon klar zu sein, wo sie hingehen… Aber was ist mit Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf und mir?

SFX: BLING!!!

Anna: Hat gerade einer von euch „BLING!!!" gesagt?

Alle: ???

Fee: Das... #torkel# ...war ich. Mir ist da wohl... #hicks#... ein kleines Missgeschick unterlaufen... Eure Eltern scheinen jetzt irgendwie allesamt in Mittelerde zu sein... Oder sonstigen Filmen...

Gandalf&Boromir: #Elrond zurückhalt#

Anna: Na prima, dann ham wir ja alle sturmfrei.

Gandalf: Und das heißt...?

VerrückteAzubis: PARTY!!!

Marc: Bei wem?

Corinna: Wie wär's mit jemandem, der einen Breitbildfernseher, ein recht geräumiges Wohnzimmer und ein Baumhaus hat...? #auf Ricarda schiel#

Ricarda: #seufz# Meinetwegen... Wenn ihr meinen psychopathischen Bruder ertragen könnt...

Max: Wir ham doch eh alle nen Knall...

Nachdem man zu Hause sämtliche Schlafsäcke, Luftmatratzen und Isomatten zusammengekramt hatte, versammelte man sich bei Ricarda im Wohnzimmer.

Steffi: Wo sind die Gummiböarchen???

Enrico: Und die Chips???

Marc: Und... so weiter?

Ricarda: Ähmmm... Gummibärchen sind alle, Chips hammer keine...

Aragorn: Und nu?

Corinna: Hier ist doch ein Topmarkt in der Nähe...

Ricarda: Jaaa...

Anna: Auja! Einkaufen!

Elrond: Oh Eru! Womit hab ich das verdient??? Warum ich? Warum?

Gandalf: Hier spricht Eru! Warum nicht?

Elrond: #resignier#

Gimli: Worauf wartet ihr denn alle? Auf geht's. #voranstapf#

Alle: #lostrampel#

Nachdem man sich ein paar mal verlaufen und den ein oder anderen verloren und wieder eingesammelt hatte.., (2. Ich: In so nem riesigem Ort wie Rüdesheim a. d. Nahe passiert das schon mal, jaja...) Ja! ...erreichte man den Topmarkt.

Anna, Aragorn (nicht wirklich freiwillig (2. Ich: Armer Kerl.) (Schicksal, Anm. d. Autorin)), Steffi, Pippin, Nadine und Merry räumten das Gummibärchenregal aus, Gandalf und Elrond deckten sich mit ausreichend Schnaps für Wochen ein, Johannes und Marc knackten den Zigarettenautomaten, die restlichen Azubis kümmerten sich um die (hauptsächlich alkoholischen) Getränke und die Chips und Ricarda, Legolas, Corinna und Éomer stürzten sich auf die Schokolade. Nur die Beschaffung des Malzbiers gestaltete sich problematisch:

Gimli: #hüpf# #spring# #ächz# Ich komm nicht ran!

Boromir: Kein Problem, ich helf dir. #Räuberleiter mach#

Gimli: #auf Boromirs Hände hüpf# #gegen Regal knall#

Regal: #umkipp#

Gimlis Nase: #blut#

Alle: #lach#

Boromir: Oh Gimli, das tut mir ja so leid. Kann ich dir helfen?

Gimli: Nein! Geh weg, du nervst!

Boromir: #heul# Du bist ja so gemein...

Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall stürmten alle vollbepackt zur Kasse und schmissen ihren Kram auf's Rollband.

Rollband: #ächz# #knarz#

Unheimlich fröhlicher Kassierer: Hallo! Schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?

Ricarda: Moment... Du bist doch der unheimlich fröhliche McSauron's™ Mitarbeiter! (2. Ich: siehe „Legolas Beautyfarm".) (Hee, das ist mein Part!, Anm. d. Autorin) (2. Ich: heul doch!) (Na warte, ich... #Leser anguck# Ähhh... Naja, so ging's jedenfalls weiter:)

Elrond: Diese Fee macht mich...! #seufz# Falls mich jemand sucht, ich geh jetzt resignieren.

Legolas: Tu das.

U.F.K.: Das macht dann hundert und zwei Euro und achtundvierzig Cent, bitte. #lächel#

Legolas: Können wir auch in Ziegen (Irgendne Währung braucht man in Mittelerde ja..., Anm. d. autorin) bezahlen?

U.F.K.: Nein, tut mir Leid, wir nehmen nur europäische Währungen.

Aragorn: Wie steht die Ziege eigentlich? Wie viel Euro ist die denn wert?

Alle: #mit Schultern zuck#

Steffi: Wie kriegt ihr eure Ziegen eigentlich ins Portmonee? ((2. Ich: Schreibt man das nicht „Portemonnaie"?) (Mir doch egal, wir sind ja nicht in Frankreich, Anm. d. Autorin))

Corinna: Also, so ne Ziege ist doch schon einiges Wert, oder?

Steffi: Ach, heutzutage braucht so was doch keina mehr.

Jens: Wenn die Ziege dem Euro entspricht, was entspricht dann dem Cent?

Anna: Schafe?

Corinna: BOINGI! BOINGI! BOINGI!

Ricarda: #heul#

Enrico: Oder Kühe?

Marcel: Hä?

Jens: Das was auf'm Döner drauf is.

Pippin: Dem Cent entsprechen dann Hühnchen.

Marcel: Lecka! Chicken Döna!

Merry: Ähm... Wo sind eigentlich Frodo und Sam?

Frodo&Sam: #aus Abstellraum komm# Hallo!

Gandalf: Ihr wisst nicht zufällig wie die Ziege steht?

Frodo: Stand die nicht letztens noch bei 8,39?

Gandalf: Ja, das kann sein. Wie viel müssen wir dann bezahlen?

Nadine: Aber er nimmt doch die Ziege nicht.

Sam: Hat uns das jemals gestört?

U.F.K.: #schnarch#

Anna: #mit Schulter zuck# Followt mich unauffällig. #Zeug zusammenkram#

Alle: #Anna folg#

Zurück bei Ricarda bereitete man alles für einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend vor.

Corinna: Muhaha. #Chipstüte schnapp# #aufreiss# #Ricarda unter Nase halt#

Ricarda: Bah! Geh weg!

Corinna: Muhahaha!

Ricarda: #fauch#

Fabrice: Fauchen kann tödlich sein.

Ricarda: #auf Fabrice stürz#

Aragorn: Ich bräuchte mal die Luftpumpe.

Legolas: #Luftpumpe schnapp# Tja, Pech.

Aragorn: Manno. #tiiiiiieeeef Luft hol# #in Luftmatratze blas# #stolper# Alles... Alles... dreeeeht... sich... schwindelig... #umfall#

Anna: WAAAH!!! #dezent kreisch# ARAGORN!!!

Alle: #Ohren zuhalt#

Anna: IST DIR WAS PASSIERT???

Aragorn: Jaaa... #stöhn#

Anna: WAS??? WAS HAST DU???

Aragorn: Hörsturz... #ächz#

Anna: Pah! Da war ich ganz besorgt um dich und wollt mich um dich kümmern und dann... #beleidigt sei#

Aragorn: Naja, du hättest dich ruhig etwas leiser um mich kümmern können...

Corinna: #Sicherheitsnadel von Ricardas Hose klau# #Legolas damit in Hintern pieks#

Legolas: AUUUUUIAUUUU!!!! #rumhüpf# Autsch!!! Auautsch!!!

Ricarda: Legolas! Was beim Sauron ist passiert?

Corinna: Ohoh! #hinter Couch verkriech#

Legolas: Jemand hat mich gepiekst!

Ricarda: Wen könnte man da nur verdächtigen... Vielleicht einen gewissen Werwolf?

Corinna: #hinter Couch vorguck# Woher willst du das wissen? Theoretisch könnte es jeder gewesen sein...

Ricarda: Ach wirklich..?

Corinna: Buh, willst du jetzt dein Gummigebiss rausholen?

Ricarda: #Zähne fletsch# #auf Corinna stürz#

Corinna: WAH! HILFE!!! #kreisch# ÉOMER!!! TU WAS!

Ricarda: Wenn ich jetzt Vergleiche mit Anna anstelle, bist du dann sauer..?

Corinna: Boah!

Éomer: #Enton mit Sicherheitsnadel bedroh# Ich habe eine Geisel und ich werde von ihr Gebrauch machen!

Ricarda: #auf Éomer stürz#

Éomer: #Enton zu Corinna werf#

Corinna: #fang# #wegrenn#

Legolas: Banzaiii! #auf Corinna schmeiss#

Corinna: Uff! #Enton fallen lass#

Fabrice: #Enton krall# #Ihm Nietengürtel anzieh#

Ricarda&Legolas&Corinna&Éomer: #auf Fabrice hüpf#

Ricarda: Hüpf!

Fabrice: Murks.

Enton: #durch Luft flieg#

Steffi: #Pippin Nägel feil# #laber#

Enton: #auf Steffi land#

Ricarda&Legolas&Corinna&Éomer: #auf Steffi zustürm#

Steffi: WAH! #mit Nagelfeile droh#

Ricarda&Legolas&Corinna&Éomer: #stehenbleib#

Steffi: Ich warne euch! Ich lackier euch allen die Fingernägel rosa, wenn ihr nicht sofort von Pippin runtergeht!

Ricarda&Legolas&Corinna&Éomer: Was? #nach unten guck# Oh! Entschuldigung, Pippin, das tut uns Leid, das wollten wir nicht. #von Pippin runtersteig#

Pippin: #stöööhn#

Ricarda: #Enton schnapp# Ihr seid ja so herzlos. Es hat auch Gefühle!

Corinna: **Du **erzählst uns was von herzlos?

Ricarda: Bäh!

Merry: HUNGAAA!!!

_Was bedeutet dieser Ausruf? Richtig, es muss gekocht werden. Und wie das ausgeht, erfahrt ihr dann im nächsten Kapitel. Allerdings kann man sich wohl mittlerweile denken, dass das wohl nicht ganz glatt gehen wird..._

_Freezergirl: Dankeschön. Ich helf ja gern, wo ich kann... ;-) Aber wenn du diese Art von Humor magst, solltest du vielleicht mal bei den FFs von Lady Sauron 666 vorbeischaun..._


	3. Köche und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 3: Köche und andere Katastrophen 

_Nachdem der erste Schultag überstanden ist, haben unsere Helden natürlich Hunger, ergo muss gekocht werden. Und außerdem braucht man dann noch eine Beschäftigung für den Rest des Abends... Wir erinnern uns, das Merry also lauthals nach etwas zu Essen verlangte. Hier steigen wir wieder ein:_

_PS: Falls das mit der Ziege unklar ist: Irgendeine Währung braucht man eben in Mittelerde..._

Steffi: Auja! Abendessen kochen!

Alle: Neeeeeeiiiiin!

Steffi: Warum denn nicht?

Ricarda: Die...Die Küche ist doch viiiieeel zu klein für uns alle und...

Steffi: Dann kochen halt nur'n paar.

Marcel: Und wer? #zitter# #hoff#

Steffi: Das entscheiden wir am Besten mit Vernunft und... #umguck# Ach vergesst's. Wir losen.

Alle: #Zettelchen zurechtschnippel# #Namen kritzel# #in Beutel schmeiß#

Steffi: Aaaaaalso... #misch# #Beutel schüttel# #innehalt# Wie viel Leute brauchen wir denn überhaupt?

Elrond: Vorspeise, Hauptgang, Nachtisch... Drei sollten reichen. Na, machen wir vier, vorsichtshalber...

Steffi: OK... #zieh# Ricarda... Corinna... Anna…

Alle: #bet# #flüster# Bitte nicht... Bitte nicht...

Steffi: Uuuuuund... Die vierte arme Sau ist... Aragorn!

Aragorn: Neeeeiiin! Das Leben ist so grausam...

Ricarda: Darüber musst du dir bald keine Sorgen mehr machen... Muhahahaha!

Anna: RICARDA!!!

Ricarda: Huah!

Anna: Ich warne dich! Wenn du Aragorn auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann gnade dir Gott!

Ricarda: Wer?

Anna: #seufz#

Corinna: Irgendwelche Wünsche?

Marc: Wie wär's mit-

Corinna: #psychopathisch guck#

Marc: Ähhh... Hat sich erledigt... #nervös hüstel#

Corinna: Schön.

Aragorn: Was kochen wir denn?

Corinna: Am besten machen wir Nudeln odda Reis odda so. Irgendwas einfaches.

Anna: Ach Leutz, seid ihr langweilig.

Ricarda: Naja, ich hätte da so ein paar Ideen...

Alle: Bloß nicht!

Ricarda: Manno. Dann eben nicht. #maul#

Anna: Wie wär's denn mit Kassler im Blätterteig? Und als Nachtisch Schokopudding?

Corinna: Schokopudding klingt gut...

Aragorn: Und Vorspeise?

Anna: Tomatensuppe? Die is so schön blutrot, die darf Ricarda machen. Den Schokopudding macht dann die Corinna und wir nehmen uns der Hauptspeise an. In Ordnung?

Ricarda: Können wir nicht echtes Blut nehmen?

Corinna: Wenn ich sage „Schokopudding klingt gut", heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das auch auf die Reihe kriege...

Anna: IN ORDNUNG???

Ricarda&Aragorn&Corinna: Jaaaa...

Anna: Schön. #nach Blätterteig und Kassler kram# Aragorn hol mal Käse!

Aragorn: #Kühlschrank aufmach# Da ist kein Käse.

Corinna: #seufz# Tunnelblick... #Käse raushol# Da!

Aragorn: Tunnelblick?

Corinna: Ja. Männer waren ja Jäger und mussten ihre Beute fixieren und deshalb ham die nen Tunnelblick und finden nix im Kühlschrank. Frauen hingegen mussten auf Kinder und Höhle aufpassen und haben deswegen keinen Tunnelblick. Klar?

Aragorn: Ahaaa... Is ja unglaublich faszinierend...

Anna: Aragorn! Der Käse!

Aragorn: Jahaaa...

Ricarda: #Schublade aufreiss# Tomatensuppe... Tomatensuppe... #kram#

SFX: RUMS!!!

Anna: Hat gerade-

Alle: Neihein!!!

Elben aus Lórien: #auf Boden knall# Aua!

Galadriel: Was zum..?

Elrond: Endlich hat diese Fee mal was Vernünftiges verbrochen.

Ricarda: Ja, das find ich auch. #Haldir krall# #rausschleif#

Haldir: WAH! Hilfe! Die will mich aussaugen!

Alle: #lach#

Anna: Jetzt brauchen wir abba noch jemanden für die Vorspeise.

Steffi: #noch mal zieh# Pippin!

Pippin: Och nöö...

Steffi: Doch. #in Küche schieb#

Pippin: #seufz# #Topf rauskram# Ähh... Leute... Irgendwie komm ich nicht so richtig an den Wasserhahn dran. #hüpf# #spring#

Corinna: Muhahaha..! #fies sei# Boromiiiir..?! Pippin bräuchte da mal kurz deine Hilfe!

Pippin: Nein! Du bist so fies...

Boromir: #Tür aufreiss# Wo brennt's denn?

Anna: **Noch** nirgends...

Corinna: Du müsstest mal für Pippin Wasser in den Topf füllen.

Boromir: Gern. #Topf schnapp# #hochheb# #auf Pippins Fuß fallen lass#

Pippin: Auaaa!!! Dämlicher Trottel!

Boromir: Oh, Entschuldigung. Das tut mir Leid. #Topf aufheb# #Wasser heiß aufdreh# #sich verbrenn# Auiautsch! #rumhüpf# Tut das Weh! #auf Pippin draufhüpf#

Pippin: AUA!!! Alle trampeln auf mir rum... #schnief#

Aragorn: Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an.

Boromir: ich hätte dir ja gern geholfen, aber ich fürchte für heute bin ich außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Pippin: Das ist aber schade... #gar nicht sarkastisch sei#

Corinna: Hach war das lustig. Aber wir sind ja nicht so. #Topf mit Wasser auf Herd stell# #Milch für Pudding aufsetzt#

Aragorn: Kassler da. Blätterteig da. Käse da. Und nu?

Anna: Jetzt klatschen wir den Käse auf den Kassler und wickeln das dann alles in Blätterteig ein.

Aragorn: Na dann los...

Milch: #blubb#

Pippin: Ähh...

Corinna: #Puddingpackung les#

Milch: #**blubb**#

Pippin: Ähh!

Corinna: #weiterhin Puddingpackung les#

Milch: #**BLUBB**#

Pippin: Ähm, Corinna..?

Corinna: Ja?

Milch: #**PUFF#** #wie wild durch Gegend spritz#

Corinna: Huah! #in Deckung geh# Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt Pippin?

Pippin: #resignier#

Anna: WAH!!! HILFE!!!

Aragorn: #von Milchspritzer getroffen werd# Ich bin getroffen worden!!! #stolper# #hinfall# #krepier#

Anna: Aragorn, das war nur Milch.

Aragorn: Oh.

Milch: #sich schön säuberlich über gesamten Fußboden verteil#

Wasser: #blubb#

Pippin: Ähm, ich sollte da jetzt die Suppe reintun...

Keine Reaktion.

Pippin: Ich bin zu klein, ich komm nicht den Herd ran.

Keine Reaktion.

Pippin: Warum hilft mir denn niemand?

Corinna: Soll ich Boromir rufen?

Pippin: Neinnein, ich krieg das schon hin, kein Problem... Kein Problem... Ich brauch einfach nur einen Hocker... #umguck# Ah, da ist ja einer. #an Hocker zerr#

Hocker: #Quieeeeeeetsch#

Aragorn: #nicht hinguck# Anna, musst du so quietschen?

Anna: Pah! #Aragorn Käse ins Gesicht klatsch# WILLST DU MEINE STIMME MIT EINEM HOCKER DER ÜBER DEN FUßBODEN GEZOGEN WIRD VERGLEICHEN???

Aragorn: Nicht direkt... Aber eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist durchaus vorhanden...

Anna: ICH BIN ZUTIEFST GETROFFEN UND SOWAS VON BELEIDIDGT! JETZT SIEH ZU, WIE DU MICH WIEDER BERUHIGST, SONST SCHREI ICH GANZ LAUT!

Aragorn: WER BIN ICH DENN??? ICH STEH ZU MEINER MEINUNG! JAWOLL!

Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! #KREEEEEEIIIIIISCH#

Aragorn: Oh, Schatzilein, es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Wie konnte ich dir und deinem engelsgleichen Stimmchen nur so Unrecht tun..?

Corinna: #prust# #neue Milch aufsetzt#

Pippin: #auf Hocker kraxel# #Pulver in Topf kipp#

######## Ultimative Hocker-Sequenz #########

Hocker: #anfang zu kippen#

Pippin: Woah!!! #Gleichgewicht halt#

Hocker: #kippel#

Pippin: #konzentrier# #mit Armen ausbalancier#

Schweiß: #auf Stirn tret#

Hocker: #fast wieder normal steh#

Schweißtropfen: #fall# #droh, den Hocker aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen# (2. Ich: Wie das?) (Irgendwie muss es ja spannend werden, Anm. d. Autorin)

Pippin: #Schweißtropfen in ultralangsamer Zeitlupe dramatisch auffang#

Hocker: #noch mal extrem kippel#

Pippin: #letzte Kräfte mobilisier# #balancier#

Hocker: #still steh#

Pippin: Puh! #umdreh# #ausrutsch# #auf Boden knall# #resignier#

######## Ultimative Hocker-Sequenz Ende #########

Alle: #lach#

Pippin: Ihr seid ja so fies...

Steffi: Oh Pippin, mein Armer. #knuddel# Du tüdest mir ja so leid. #Pippin auf Couch zerr# #pfleg#

Anna: #seufz# Dann mach ich eben die Suppe. Kriegst du das mit dem Kassler hin, Aragorn?

Aragorn: Ähh...

Anna: Schön. #Suppe umrühr#

Aragorn: #ratlos auf Kassler starr# Hmm... Wie war das? Blätterteig auf Kassler klatschen und in Käse einwickeln? Nein... Käse auf Blätterteig klatschen und in Kassler einwickeln? Ähm... Den Kassler klatschen und den Blätterteig in Käse einwickeln? Puuh... Den Käse gegen die Wand klatschen und einen Wickel aus Kassler für den Blätterteig machen...? Ach was soll's... Einfach drauf loskochen, des passt schon... #Kassler, Käse und Blätterteig aufeinander stapel# Sooo... Und jetzt in den Backofen...

Währenddessen im Wohnzimmer:

Alle: #Nachrichten guck#

Nachrichtensprecher: Mainz – Heute wurden im Kreis Mainz einige Fälle von Brandstiftung gemeldet. Alle Zeugen wurden in die psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen, da sie alle fest davon überzeugt waren einen großen Feuerball in der Form eines Auges gesehen zu haben...

Ricarda: Papaaa!

Elrond: Ftrgrmbhllln...

Nachrichtensprecher: ...der in einer seltsame Sprache auf sie eingeredet haben soll.

Ricarda: Die Schwarze Sprache ist nicht seltsam! Nur ein bisschen vielleicht...

SFX: PUFF!!!

Alle: ...

Nazgûl: #in Staubwolke auf Boden rumlieg#

Hexerkönig: #hust# #hust# Unfähiges Weib! #brüll# #Azubis anguck# Was zum Sauron macht ihr hier? Solltet ihr nicht am Lernen sein? Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wo ihr seid? Eure Ausbildung besteht doch nicht nur aus Partys! Macht das ihr hier weg kommt!!!

Ricarda: Onkel!!!!

Hexerkönig: Ah, meine Lieblingsnichte. Tut mir Leid, ich hab leider keine Orks dabei, aber... #an Tasche rumzoppel# ...ich habe... #zerr# ...noch a bisserl Pfeifenkraut.

Ricarda: Dankeschööön. #Joint roll#

Hexerkönig: Tja, wir müssen dann mal wieder. Auf Leute!

Azubis: #maul# #mecker#

Hexerkönig: Hey, Fee! Beam uns mal zurück!

SFX: Krach!!!

Hexerkönig: #Stromschlag krieg# Autsch! Blöde Kuh! Unfähiges, geflügeltes Huhn! #zeter#

SFX: PUFF!!!

Und weg war'n se.

Nachrichtensprecher: Bad Kreuznach – In der kleinen Stadt in der Nähe von Mainz wurde ein alter Mann in einem weißen Kittel gesehen, der verwirrt durch die Straßen läuft und unaufhörlich fragt, wo denn ein gewisser „Orthanc" sei. Wie möchten die Einwohner warnen, er könnte vielleicht gefährlich sein.

Elrond: #hyperventilier#

Celeborn: Saruman! Sach mal, hat uns die komische Fee deine gesamte dämliche Verwandtschaft auf den Hals gehetzt, Ricarda?

Ricarda: Hee! Meine Verwandschaft ist nicht dämlich. Nur ein bisschen seltsam vielleicht... Und Saruman ist sowieso nur ein Cousin 3. Grades oder so. Ich steig bei unsrer Familie eh nicht ganz durch.

Plötzlich hörte man ein lauten Knall, gefolgt von einem sehr, sehr, seeehr dezentem Kreischen.

Frodo: Was war das?

Elrond: Mir schwant Fürchterliches...

Steffi&Ricarda: Anna... #Küchentür aufreiss#

In der Küche bot sich ein grausamer Anblick. Überall an den Wänden, dem Fußboden, der Decke; Den Möbeln etc. und an sämtlichen „Köchen" hing Tomatensuppe, Corinna war dazu noch über und über mit einer braune, dickflüssigen Masse beschmiert und Aragorns Hand schien in der Backofenklappe festzuklemmen, während Anna inmitten des Chaos' auf dem Fußboden saß und schrie.

Gandalf: Was zum... Ach, bei euch wundert mich gar nichts mehr.

Merry: Ich gehe davon aus, dass das, was da überall rumhängt unser Abendessen ist, ja?

Corinna: #nick#

Gimli: Irgendwie riecht's hier verbrannt...

Aragorn: Das könnte der Kassler sein... ODER AUCH MEINE HAND!!! #brüll#

Boromir: Warte, ich helf dir.

Aragorn: WAH! Geh bloß weg!

Galadriel: #sich erbarm# #Aragorns Hand aus Backofenklappe zerr#

Aragorn: #in Bad stürz# #Hand unter Wasserhahn halt#

Anna: #immer noch schrei#

Ricarda: Uah! Kann das mal einer ruhigstellen???

Corinna: #Anna Apfel in Mund stopf#

Anna: #Apfel ausspuck# Bist du wahnsinnig? Da verschmiert doch meiner schöner neuer Escada – Lippenstift! #Chanel – Spiegel rauskram# #Lippenstift nachzieh#

Nadine: Und wer macht das jetzt alles sauber?

Alle: #in Luft starr# #pfeif#

Nadine: #seufz#

Ricarda: #Pizzaservice anruf# Hallo. Ich möchte… #rechne#... 19 Pizzen bestellen, bitte ... ja, 19. Kann man auch den Pizzaboten bestellen? ... Wie, was ich damit meine? ... Wozu? Na zum Essen ... Nein, ich rufe nicht aus Alzey an, wieso? ... Ach, vergessen sie den Pizzaboten ... Dann nehm ich eine Pizza mit- Ich geh davon aus, dass sie kein Orkfleisch haben?...Ach, nicht so wichtig. Dann machen sie eine mit Hühnchen, das schmeckt fast genauso... Was wollt ihr?

Nadine: Eine mit Schokolade drauf!

Hobbits: Pilze!

Anna: Und eine...

Ricarda: Moment, nicht alle auf einmal. Also, eine ... Nein, ich bin nicht schizophren ... Eine Pizza mit Schokolade... Wie das haben sie nicht? ... Mir doch egal ... Dann besorgen sie Schokolade ... Ich warne sie, ich bin bissig. ... Na bitte geht doch. Dann noch vier XXXL Pizzen mit Pilzen ... Nein, keine Schinken – Champignon, nur Pilze ... Ja ... Was noch?

Galadriel: Vier Vegetaria. Eine ohne Artischocken, eine mit extra Artischocken und eine mit Sellerie und eine mit Lauch.

Ricarda: Also, dann noch vier Vegetaria. Eine mit extra Artischocken ... Wie, das kostet 1 Euro extra? ... Nagut ... Könnten sie das in Ziegen umrechnen? ... Ziegen ... Ja, das ist eine Währung ... Ach vergessen' sie's. Noch eine ohne Sellerie- Nein, Moment, eine **mit** Sellerie und eine **ohne** Artischocken ... Ja, und eine **mit **Artischocken ... Nein, keine mit Ziege ... Dann noch eine **mit** Lauch... Ja, mit ... Was weiß ich, ob das schmeckt, die ist ja nicht für mich... Haben sie's? ... Ok.

Steffi: Ich will eine Hawaii! Aber ohne Ananas!

Ricarda: Eine Hawaii ohne Ananas ... Nein, keine Schinken – Champignon. Was haben sie denn immer mit ihrer Schinken – Champignon? ... Ist mir doch egal, ob das das gleiche ist ... Ja, Hawaii ohne Ananas ...

Gandalf: Ich will eine mit Ziege und extra Käse.

Ricarda: Und noch eine mit Ziege und extra Käse ... Ja, die Ziege soll auf die Pizza ... Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, dass das eine Währung ist ... Jaha, auf die Pizza ... Ja, und extra Käse... Jaja, ich weiß 1 Euro. Und sie haben wirklich keine Ziegenumrechnungstabell-? ... Ja, die Ziege soll auf die Pizza, zum Sauron ... Nein, kein Geld, Ziege ... Ja ... Der Nächste!

Steffi: Frag ihn, ob er noch Käsekuchen auf die Hawaii draufmachen kann!

Ricarda: Können sie noch Käsekuchen auf die Hawaii machen? ... Ja, die ohne Ananas ... Nein, keine Schinken – Champignon ... Ja, auf die Pizza ... #seufz# Er hat keinen Käsekuchen!

Steffi: Ach manno.

Anna: Ich will ne rosane Pizza!

Ricarda: Eine rosane Pizza ... Wie sie das anstellen sollen? Mir doch wurscht. Zuckerguß? ... Weiß nicht, ob das schmeckt ... Ja, rosa ... Wie, das kostet eine Ziege extra? Ich dachte ein Euro ... Nein, das ist nicht das gleiche ... Ach egal, sehen sie zu, dass sie das irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegen. Nächster!

Gimli: Eine mit Mûmak, bitte.

Ricarda: Noch eine mit Mûmak ... Mûmak ... So was Elefantenartiges ... Nein? Hatter nicht!

Gimli: Dann will ich ne Schinken – Champignon.

Ricarda: Dann eine Schinken – Champignon ... Ja ... Ohne Extras ... Ja, einfach nur so ... Ist mir doch egal, ob sie das fassen können, oder nicht ...

Nachdem alle Pizzen bestellt waren, fläzte man sich wieder auf den Couch... Couchen? Couchs? ...Sofas.

Nachrichtensprecher: Frankfurt – In Frankfurt wurde eine seltsame Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und spitzen Ohren gesehen, die unaufhörlich keift und zetert. Man sollte sich fernhalten, wenn man nicht in Gefahr geraten will, einen Hörsturz zu erleiden...

Corinna: Anna ist noch hier...

Anna: Pah! Ich hab keine spitzen Ohren!

Nachrichtensprecher: ...Eine unsrer mutigen Reporterinnen hat sich in die Nähe dieses seltsamen Individuums gewagt.

Reporterin: Ich stehe hier in Frankfurt, keine 100 Meter- #über Kabel stolper# Autsch! Aua! Sh#t! #räusper# ...100 Meter von diesem Wesen entfernt. Vielleicht können sie es schon hören...

Seltsames Wesen: WENN ICH ARAGORN IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE KANN ER SICH ABER AUF WAS GEFASST MACHEN!!! EINFACH MIT DIESEM ROSA FLITTCHEN DURCHBRENNEN!!! ER WIRD SCHON SEHEN, WAS ER DAVON HAT! DER SOLL SICH IN MEINE NÄHE WAGEN... DER IST JA SOWAS VON GELIEFERT!!!

Aragorn: Arwen...

Elrond: Japs! #ohnmächtig werd#

Anna: FLITTCHEN??? #empör# DAS IST JA WOHL DIE HÖHE!!! ARAGORN HAT MICH SOWIESO VIEL LIEBER!!!

Klingel: #klingel#

Gandalf: Das ist der Pizzabote.

Elrond: Seid nachsichtig mit ihm.

Frodo: Machen wir's kurz und schmerzlos?

Sam: #nick#

Hobbits: #Tür aufreiss# #Pizzaboten Pizzen aus der Hand reiß# #Tür zuknall#

Pizzabote: #verdattert sei# Ähh... Ähh... #an Tür klopf# Ähm... Ich krieg... Ich krieg doch noch Geld...

Legolas: Der is abba hartnäckig.

Gimli: #Tür aufmach# Nehmen sie auch Ziegen?

Pizzabote: Nein...

Gimli: Dann verzieh dich! #Tür zuknall#

Pizzabote: Aber... Aber...

Ricarda&Corinna: #Tür aufreiß# KCH!!! #fauch#

Pizzabote: Huah! Ist ja gut. Dann... Vielleicht sollte ich... Ich... geh dann wohl besser... #Fersengeld geb#

Alle: #mampf# #mümmel#

Hobbits: Un nu?

Elrond : Nu essen wir.

Pippin: Wir sind abba schon fertig.

Legolas: Aber die Pizza... Das war doch erst vor... Wie... #seufz# Warum überrascht mich das eigentlich?

Frodo: #Chipstüte aufreiss# Ihr Menschen/Elben/Zwerge braucht immer so wahnsinnig lang...

Gandalf: HCHMHCHM! #räusper#

Frodo: Oh, Entschuldigung, ich hab alte, jähzornige, weißmelierte, angeberische...

Gandalf: HCHM!!!

Frodo: ...und unfähige Möchtegernzauberer vergessen...

Gandalf: Na warte du... #Pizza fallen lass# #Frodo um Esstisch jag#

Pizza: #auf Boden klatsch#

Merry: JUH!!! Essensschlacht!!!

Nadine: Na toll. Und wer macht das jetzt sauber? Hallo? Heee!!! #Pizzabelag ins Gesicht geklatscht krieg# Na wartet! #mitmach#

Ricarda: Wenn meine Eltern das...! Ach, was soll's. #Éomer Cola über Pferdeschwanz kipp#

Corinna: Boah! Du… Rachäää! #Ricarda Chips überschmeiss# Muha-! #von Legolas Annas "Tomatensuppe" über Kopf geschüttet krieg# WAH!

Éomer: Du Schlappelb! #Legolas nasse Gummibärchen in Haare bapp#

Anna: #aus Badezimmer komm (weil Chanel-Kajal nachgezogen hat)# #"Schokopudding" ins Gesicht geklatscht krieg# #bedröppelt guck# #glibberige, braune Masse auf Burberryschal bemerk# WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! #KREISCH#

Alle: #auf Boden schmeiss# #Ohren zuhalt#

Pippin: Fliegen bei euch öfter Düsenjäger übers Haus?!

Ricarda: WAAAS???

Pippin: ICH FRAGTE- #Anna anguck# Ach, vergiss es...

Steffi: #zu Aragorn krabbel# Gib ihr das da. #Bild geb#

Aragorn: #nick# #zu Anna vorkämpf# #Bild vor Nase halt#

Anna: AAAHHH- #Bild anguck# #verstumm# Paul...

Alle: Puh...

Aragorn: Paul? Wer oder was ist Paul?! #Anna misstrauisch anguck#

Anna: #dahinschmelz#

Aragorn: Hee! Wer zum Teufel ist Paul???

Nadine: Kommt, wir gehen Film gucken.

Alle: #nick# #Richtung Wohnzimmer schlurf#

Aragorn: Hallo??? Warum ignorieren mich eigentlich alle?

Alle: #Aragorn ignorier#

Aragorn: Wer verdammtnochmal ist Paul?!?!?!

Ricarda: #Fernseher anschalt#

Postpubertäre, kichernde Tusse in Werbespot: Wer ist eigentlich Paul?

Aragorn: Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern. WER IST PAUL???

Ricarda: The Shining? Oder Scream?

Steffi: Southpark!

Corinna: Fluch der Karibik!

Legolas: Die Teletubbies!

Éomer: Black Beauty!

Gimli&Nadine: 7 Zwerge – Männer allein im Wald!

Gandalf: Harry Potter!

Hobbits: Zacherl!

Anna: Natürlich Blond! So schön rosa...

Aragorn: Wer ist Paul???

Elrond: #TVMovie aufschlag# Hier läuft eine interessante Dokumentation über die Kultur Südafrikas.

Alle: #Elrond anstarr#

Elrond: Nicht gut?

Alle: #blinzel#

Elrond: #seufz# Auf Vox kommt The Frighteners...

Alle: Juhu!

Ricarda: #Fernbedingung schnapp#

Aragorn: WER IST PAUL???

Celeborn: Jetzt sag ihm doch endlich einer, wer Paul ist!!! Er nervt!

Anna: Öhh... #rumdrucks# Paul... Jaaa... Also Paul ist... ähm...

Steffi: Ein Cousin.

Anna: Ja, ein Cousin, genau. Großcousin. #hüstel#

Aragorn: Echt?

Anna&Steffi: #heftig nick#

Corinna: #geistig etwas abwesend gewesen sei# Ach Anna, wie läuft's eigentlich mit Paul?

Anna&Steffi: #heftig Kopf schüttel# #rumgestikulier#

Corinna: Biste jetzt mit ihm zusammen?

Alle: #Hand vor Kopf hau#

Corinna: Was?

Aragorn: Das sollte mich jetzt misstrauisch machen...

Anna: Sie meinte damit, ob ich jetzt **zusammen** mit Paul am Samstag ins Kino gehe.

Corinna: Ach ihr geht ins Kino? Vielleicht fragt er dich ja...

Anna: #Mörderblick#

Corinna: #langsam, aber sicher schnall# ...ooob... du Popcorn willst.

Ricarda: Bravo, Corinna.

Corinna: KCH!

Ricarda: Frosch!

Corinna: Ja. Beißender Frosch. #auf Ricarda stürz#

Galadriel: Welches Programm ist Vox?

Ricarda: #mit Corinna kabbel#

Sam: Müsse mer halt ausprobiern. #Fernbedienung schnapp# #rumzapp#

Pippin: Gib ma her. #Fernbedienung aus Sams Hand zerr# #rumdrück#

Bildschirm: #Videotext zeig#

Pippin: Wah! Was ist das.

Steffi: Unfähige Kinder. #nach Fernbedienung angel# #drauf rumdrück#

Bildschirm: #schwarz werd#

Steffi: Ups.

Nadine: Ähm... Das ist nicht gut, oder?

Boromir: Gib ma. Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen.

Und bevor es jemand verhindern konnte, hatte unser hilfsbereiter Möchtegern-König sich die Fernbedingung geschnappt und begann wie wild darauf herumzudrücken. Gelangweilt sah ihm der Rest zu, bis die ersten Rauchwölkchen aus dem Fernseher aufstiegen.

Merry: Ähh... #Nadine antipp# Das ist nicht gut, oder? #auf Rauchwölkchen zeig#

Nadine: Öhm. Ich glaube nicht. #Steffi antipp# Du, Steffi, die Rauchwölkchen da sind kein gutes Zeichen, oder?

Steffi: Anna, was meinst du dazu?

Anna: Hmmm... RICARDA!!!

Ricarda: Huah! Was ist denn?

Anna: Der Fernseher macht was.

Corinna: Haben Fernseher manchmal so an sich...

Anna: Aber Steffi, Naddel und ich sind der Meinung, dass das was er macht gar nicht gut ist.

Ricarda: Hä?

Anna: #auf Fernseher zeig#

Fernseher: #lustig vor sich hinqualm#

Ricarda: WAH! Seid ihr total bescheuert??? Was habt ihr getan? Och nöö...

Elrond: #inzwischen der Kaffeesucht verfallen sei, weil so gestresst# #Kaffeemaschine anstell# Gewöhn dich endlich dran...

SFX: KLACK! #dunkel werd#

Anna: WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! WAS'N JETZT LOS??? HILFÖÖÖ!!!

Ricarda&Corinna: Tooooll! Stromausfall!

Anna: Och nööö…

Steffi: Wie kriegt man das Licht jetzt wieder an?

Corinna: Gar nicht... Muhahahah!!!

Nadine: Wir könnten Kerzen anmachen.

Ricarda: Wenn du Lust hast im Dunkeln durch'n Keller zu tappen, um Streichhölzer zu suchen... Bitteschön.

Elrond: Ähm... das heißt doch jetzt, dass die Kaffeemaschine nicht mehr funktioniert, oder? #hin und her rutsch#

Galadriel: #nick#

Elrond: Ach, was soll's... #rumhibbel#

Steffi: Steht in deinem komischen Haushaltsdingsda-

Ricarda: Haushalts-Necronomicon!

Steffi: Hmpf. Ja. Steht da was über Lichtanmachen drin.

Ricarda: Nein, eher nicht.

Corinna: Zum Glück. Licht ist so hell...

Aragorn: Wir könnten Lagerfeuer machen... #Foto von Paul anschiel#

Legolas: Warum nicht? #Kissen einsammel#

Ricarda: Bist du wahnsinnig??? Doch nicht die Kissen, die brauch ich zum Schlafen. Nimm meinen Bruder...

Haldir: Außerdem ham wir immer noch keine Streichhölzer.

Elrond: #auf einem Bein durch die Gegend hüpf#

Alle: Ähhhh...

Ricarda: Hüpf!

Elrond: #gegen Regal hüpf# Autsch! Aua! Verdammt!

Corinna: Pöllöppää! Obwohl... Hullu Poro trifft's eher… Außerdem heißt das "Perkele"!

Alle: #Corinna anguck#

Ricarda: "Madness has a reason"… (aus "Abandoned, Pleased, Brainwashed, Exploited" von Sonata Arctica. Falls das irgendwem was sagt…, Anm. d. autorin)

Alle: #Ricarda anguck#

Ricarda: …manchmal jedenfalls…

Anna: #irgendwo im Dunkeln rumheul# WÄH! Alles ist so dunkel und man sieht nix und überhaupt. Alles doof.

Sam: Ach, ich wünschte wir hätten Licht. #nach Galadriel schiel#

Keine Reaktion.

Sam: #räusper#

Frodo: Sam, du dämlicher Hobbit. Wann kapierst du endlich, dass das in Mordor reiner Zufall war?!

Éomer: Was mache mer jetzt?

Ricarda: Ich hätte da ne Idee... #Éomer anschiel#

Corinna: Finger weg! Oder Legolas' Haare... Perücke... Was auch immer werden/wird leiden!

Elrond: #Kopf gegen Wand ramm# Kaffee...!

Gimli: Vielleicht finden bei euch auf'm Dachboden was, das ohne Strom funktioniert.

Corinna: Auf Dachböden gibt's Spinnen... #schauder#

Anna: Und da ist es dunkel... #bibber#

Nadine: Und verdammt staubig... Brrr.

Ricarda: #stöhn# Dann gehn wir alle zusammen hoch.

Elrond: #in Kreis lauf# Kaffee!!! Kaaaffeeeee!!!

Ricarda: Zumindest fast alle... #nach Taschenlampe angel# #anknips#

Anna: Eine Taschen...

Steffi: ...lampe?

Ricarda: Jaaa... Die hab ich grade eben gefunden. Was für ein Zufall, nicht wahr...? #hüstel#

Alle(bis auf Elrond): #Ricarda nachstolper#

Anna: #mit sich selbst red# Ok. Einfach dem Licht nachgehn, kann ja nix passieren...

Corinna: #Anna pieks#

Anna: #erschreck# WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Corinna: Uhhh... Warum kann ich meine Finger nicht bei mir behalten? Warum?

Anna: Co-rin-na! #Corinna hau#

Ricarda: #weiterkrabbel#

Alle: #hinterherkrabbel#

Ricarda: #plötzlich rumdreh# #Taschenlampe unter Kinn halt# BUH!

Alle: #blinzel#

Ricarda: Ihr seid zu nix zu gebrauchen, was? #Treppe hochstampf#

Steffi: #gegen unterste Stufe renn# #ablatz# Au!

Anna: #über Steffi stolper#

Corinna: #über Anna stolper#

Nadine: #über Corinna stolper#

Legolas: #über Nadine stolper#

Und so weiter, und so weiter...

Alle: #auf Boden lieg#

Ricarda: Ähh... Vorsicht, Stufe. #fies grins#

Alle: HAHA! #aufrappel# #vorsichtig Treppe hochschleich#

Fabrice: #aus Zimmer komm#

Alle: AAAHHH!!!

Ricarda: Fabrice, du Dämlack!

Fabrice: Hmpf. Was'n los?

Ricarda: Stromausfall.

Fabrice: Ach? Echt?

Ricarda: Was merkst du eigentlich?

Fabrice: #mit Schultern zuck# #wieder in Zimmer verschwind#

Ricarda: Ok... #Corinna Taschenlampe in Hand drück# Halt das!

Corinna: #Taschenlampe ausmach# #Taschenlampe anmach# #Taschenlampe ausmach#

#Taschenlampe anmach# etc.

Alle: #Corinna böse anguck#

Corinna: #nixpeil# #Taschenlampe ausmach#

Haldir: #Taschenlampe aus Hand reiß# Aus!

Corinna: Hee...

Ricarda: #Speichertür aufklapp# #Leiter raufkraxel# #in Luke verschwind# Ähm, könnte mal jemand hier raufleuchten?

Keine Reaktion.

Ricarda: Hallo?

Keine Reaktion.

Ricarda: #über Rand guck# Wenn jetzt nicht gefälligst jemand die Taschenlampe hier hoch schmeißt, werd ich extrem sauer, klar?

Haldir: #Taschenlampe hochschmeiss#

Ricarda: Idiot, das war doch nicht wörtl-

Taschenlampe: #gegen Ricardas Kopf knall#

Ricarda: #umkipp#

Alle: ...

Legolas: #hochkletter# #Ricarda auf Rücken lad# #runterkletter# So, ich bring die in ihr Zimmer, warte, bis sie wieder aufwacht und versuche sie davon abzuhalten, sauer, wie sie sein wird, das ganze Haus samt Inhalt, also uns, zu zerlegen. Und ihr seht zu, dass ihr da oben irgendwas Brauchbares findet.

Alle: #gen Speicher blinzel#

Legolas: #Schilder an Ricardas Zimmertür les# „Rüdesheim Dungeon", „Achtung, Fledermäuse!" „Vorsicht! NICHT über den Sarg stolpern, ihn anzünden, zunageln oder bei Tageslicht öffnen" #gaaaaanz vorsichtig Tür aufmach# #Ricarda in Bettkasten verstau# So, da dürfte sie sich wohl fühlen...

Anna: #offene Speicherluke anguck# Jemand sollte da jetzt hochklettern...

Corinna: #ebenfalls Speicherluke anglotz# Wie wär's mit dir?

Anna: Och nö! #hinter Aragorn versteck#

Steffi: Wir gehen einfach alle hoch.

Aragorn: Na dann los. #stehenbleib#

Merry: Wir könnten dem tapferen Ringträger den Vortritt lassen...

Frodo: Och nö, lass mal...

Alle: #Speicherluke misstrauisch beobacht#

Galadriel: Ach, was soll's. Taschenlampe her, ich geh da jetzt rauf. #Taschenlampe schnapp# #hochkraxel#

Alle: #laaaangsam hinterherkletter#

Éomer: So, jetzt sind wir oben. Und jetzt?

Taschenlampe: #ausgeh#

Celeborn: Galadriel, könntest du bitte die Taschenlampe wieder anmachen?

Galadriel: Ähh...

Celeborn: Du kannst doch die Taschenlampe wieder anmachen?

Galadriel: Ähm...

Celeborn: Sag, dass du diese verdammte Taschenlampe wieder anmachen kannst!

Galadriel: Nun jaaa... Ich glaube, irgendwie haben die Batterien den Geist aufgegeben...

Anna&Steffi: Och nööö...

Nadine: Na dann suchen wir eben so. #rumtast#

Gandalf: Ich wäre dem Hobbit, der gerade meine Hut in seinen Griffeln hat, sehr verbunden, wenn er diesen loslassen könnte.

Nadine: Hee!

SFX: DOTZ! DOTZ! DOTZ!

Gimli: AU! AU! AUA! Ähh... Ich hatte sowieso vor runter zu gehn. Jemand muss sich ja um Elrond kümmern... Ähm tja, viel Glück dann noch. #aus'm Staub mach#

SFX: KAWUMMS! SCHEPPER! KRACH!

Éomer: Ähm... Glaubt ihr, Ricardas Mutter hat sehr an dieser Vase gehangen...?

SFX: RUMMS! KRACH!

Corinna: Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, der Lampenschirm war nicht allzu wertvoll...

Aragorn: Ihr seid wirklich ein schönes Paar...

Corinna: #vermeintlich Aragorn eine knall#

Celeborn: Aua!

SFX: PLUMPS!

Aragorn: Och nööö...

Éomer: Tja, kleine Sünden straft der liebe Gott ...wer auch immer... sofort.

Corinna: Große nach neun Monaten... #grins#

Aragorn: Aber Ich hab meine Haare doch erst vor drei Monaten gewaschen. Was bunkern die hier eigentlich für Zeugs?

Nadine: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich wissen will...

SFX: DOTZ!

Anna: AUA! WÄH! DAS GIBT JETZT NE GANZ HÄSSLICHE BEULE!!!

Boromir: #flüster# Da braucht sie ja noch mehr Abdeckstift... #eine geknallt krieg#

Anna: Ja, schon blöd, wenn man nicht sieht, wo der steht, über den man lästert.

SFX: SCHMATZ! MAMPF! MÜMMEL!

Steffi: Ähm... ich glaube ja nicht, dass die hier was zum essen haben. Das ist doch bei denen alles unten im Keller.

Pippin: Daf hier find alfo keine Pilfe? #Mund voll hab#

Gandalf: Vielleicht Schimmelpilze...?

SFX: SPUCK! WÜRG!

Galadriel: Wir sollten endlich mal anfangen zu suchen!

Corinna: #rumtast# Hmmm... viereckig ... Plastik... Also das hier könnte…ein Kartenspiel sein.

Éomer: Nimm einfach mal mit, könnte hilfreich sein.

Steffi: #rumtast# Rund... Schläuche... Die hat doch im Ernst... eine Wasserpfeife!

Merry: Wundert dich das jetzt wirklich?

Celeborn: Ich denke, das sollte reichen, oder?

Galadriel: Ja, ich finde wir sollten abhaun.

Steffi&Corinna: #Pippin/Éomer Wasserpfeife/Kartenspiel unter Arm klemm#

Alle: #runterkraxel#

Derweil in Ricardas Zimmer:

SFX: DOTZ!

Legolas: ...

Ricarda: Wo zum Sauron...? #seufz#

SFX: QUIIIIIEEEETSCH!

Ricarda: #aus Bettkasten guck# Wieso befinde ich mich mitten in der stockdunklen Nacht in meinem Bett? Moment... #erinner# Haldir!!! #aufspring#

Legolas: Willst du dir das nicht noch mal überlegen?

Ricarda: Hmmm… eigentlich nicht. Hab nämlich Hunger. #aus Zimmer stürz#

Legolas: #mit Schultern zuck# Solange es bei Haldir bleibt. Sonst wird ihr wieder schlecht…

Haldir: #grade Leiter runtergeklettert komm#

Ricarda: Muhahaha! #auf Haldir stürz#

Haldir: Wah! Nein, nicht schon wieder!

Ricarda: Doooch! #Haldir in Bad schleif#

Celeborn: #mit Schultern zuck# Langsam sollte er sich dran gewöhnen...

Alle: #Treppe runtertast#

Steffi: Ähm... War das Wohnzimmer rechts odda links von Treppe?

Aragorn: Links.

Anna: Sicher?

Aragorn: Klar. Ich habe schließlich den Orientierungssinn eines Waldläufers.

Anna: Das macht mir ja solche Sorgen...

Aragorn: Pah! #voraustast#

Alle: #Aragorn folg#

Aragorn: #gegen Tür renn# Autsch! Verdammt! Ähh... das dürfte die Wohnzimmertür sein. #Tür aufmach# #reingeh#

Alle: #Aragorn folg#

Éomer: Ähm... A bisserl eng hier drinne, oder?

Corinna: Das könnte daran liegen, DASS WIR IN DER GADEROBE SIND, DU GENIALER WALDLÄUFER!!!

Aragorn: Huch, dann war's wohl doch rechts. #räusper# Mir nach! #zurücktast#

Alle: #seufz# #mal wieder Aragorn folg#

Aragorn: #gegen Esstisch renn# Aua! Mist!

Alle: #totlach#

Aragorn: Ach ihr könnt mich mal. #weitertast# Ok, das ist jetzt aber wirklich die Wohnzimmertür. #Tür aufmach# Äh... Nicht ganz. Es war der Schrank. #zur Seite tast# Das ist jetzt aber wirklich die richtige Tür. #Tür aufmach#

SFX: KRACH! SPLITTER!

Gimli: Elrond braucht dringend Kaffee.

Elrond: Wer ist Elrond? #rumhüpf#

SFX: KLACK!

Licht: #angeh#

Alle: Och nööö...

Kaffeemaschine: #ratter#

Elrond. Juhu! #Kaffee runterstürz#

Anna: Heißt das, wir ham das alles um sonst gemacht?

Ricarda: #in Wohnzimmer komm# #Haldir hinter sich herschleif# Ja. Muhahaha!

Éomer: Im Hellen kann man eh besser Kartenspielen.

Alle: #nick# #auf Boden hock#

Steffi: Was spielen wir denn?

Nadine: Mau Mau!

Corinna : Wie wär's mit Poker ?

Alle: #blinzel#

Corinna: Kann irgendjemand von euch Pokern?

Boromir: Du könntest es uns beibringen...

Corinna: Ich glaub, wir spielen doch lieber Mau Mau.

Legolas: Wir woll'n das abba lernen!

Alle: #nick#

Corinna: #seufz# Na gut... Also, jeder kriegt fünf Karten.

Pippin: Warum fünf?

Corinna: Weil halt. #austeil#

Anna: Guck mal, ich hab ne schwarze Dame. Ricarda, willst du die haben?

Ricarda: Ja, warum nicht. Willst du meinen Herzbube?

Corinna: #Hand vor Kopf hau# Niemand darf wissen, was für Karten ihr habt, ihr Schwachmaten!

Steffi: Aber warum denn nicht?

Corinna: #seeeeuuuufz# #Karten einsammel# #noch mal austeil# So. Jeder guckt in **seine** Karten. Und niemand bietet irgendwelche Karten zum Tausch an, klar?

Alle: #nick#

Corinna: Also, das Kleinste, was ihr haben könnt, ist ein Paar. Das sind einfach zwei gleiche Karten. Also, zum Beispiel zwei Siebener oder zwei Buben oder irgendwie so was, verstanden?

Aragorn: Aber ein Paar wären doch zum Beispiel Dame und Bube oder Dame und König...

Corinna: Nghsadbmasgvdahmpf! Beim Poker aber nicht. Weiter. Das Nächsthöchste is'n Drilling, da braucht man dann drei von einer Sorte.

Celeborn: Wer hätte das gedacht...

Corinna: Dann kommt 'n Flash-

Ricarda: Auja!

Corinna: Nee, ich glaub, der kommt zum Schluss. Grmpf! Dann kommt nämlich ne Straße. Oder doch Full House? Irgendwo kommt auch noch Vierling und zwei Paare. Ich glaube Straight Flash gibt's auch noch... Aus, Ricarda!

Ricarda: Manno. #maul#

Corinna: Perkele, hab die Reihenfolge vergessen. Spiel'n mer halt Black Jack.

Alle (bis auf Ricarda): O­O

Ricarda: 17 und 4.

Alle: #blinzel#

Ricarda: Ei, jeder kriegt zwei Karten und danach kriegt er so lange Karten bisser keine mehr will und wer am nächsten an die 21 rankommt hat gewonnen. Am besten isses natürlich, wenn man genau 21 hat. Wer drüber is, is raus.

Nadine: Das klingt einfach.

Anna: Aber warum hat man das nicht 18 und 2 genannt?

Gandalf: Weil achtzehn und zwei zwanzig sind...

Anna: Hmpf! Abba zum Beispiel... #nachrechne# ...19 und 2? Oder 11 und 10? Oder-

Steffi: ...einfach 21?

Ricarda: #stöhn# Weil halt! Wahrscheinlich war der Kerl, der das Spiel erfunden hat zum den Zeitpunkt stockbesoffen, was weiß ich.

Merry: Na dann los! #Hände reib#

Corinna: Na dann... #Karten geb# Bildkarten zählen zehn.

Steffi: Was sind Bildkarten?

Ricarda: Bube, Dame, König.

Steffi: Aha. Und welche sind das?

Ricarda: Grmpfstgrlhmhfuzshd....

Corinna: Na die Karten, da wo Bilder drauf sein tun.

Steffi: Aha.

Corinna: Also, Anna, willst du noch ne Karte?

Anna: Ich weiß nicht. Was is'n drauf?

Corinna: ARGH! Das ist doch Sinn der Sache-

Ricarda: Sinn???

Corinna: ..., dass man das nicht weiß.

Anna: Achso. Is ja doof. Ich bräuchte nämlich ne vierzehn.

Ricarda: In einem Kartenspiel gibt es keine vierzehn...

Anna: Abba ich hab insgesamt sieben und brauch ne vierzehn.

Ricarda: Das Höchste ist aber elf. Außerdem soll doch niemand wissen, was du für Karten hast.

Corinna: #Anna Karte hinschleuder#

Anna: Bäh! #Karte nehm# Die is aber doof, die will ich nicht.

Corinna: #Anna ignorier#

Steffi: Könnte ich die Herzdame kriegen?

Merry: Ähm, ich bräuchte 'n Ass. Wär das machbar?

Corinna: #resigniert Karten fallen lass# #auf Boden hock# Ihr seid so doof. Ich geb's auf...

Éomer: #tröst#

Pippin: Dann eben nicht...

Nadine: Und was jetzt?

Ricarda: #Eierlikör, Baileys und Whiskey rauskram# #Rotwein und Rum hinterherschmeiss#

Beantwortet das deine Frage?

Alle: Guuute Idee. #zugreif#

Wie man sich denken kann, endete dieser Abend... (Nacht... wie auch immer...) in einem hemmungslosen Besäufnis, welches dazu führte, dass Galadriel angeregt mit Gimli über Kochrezepte diskutierte, Anna und Steffi die ganze Zeit Cha-Cha-Cha tanzten, Ricarda Corinna versprach den F-Kurs zumachen (woran sie sich am nächsten Morgen beim besten Willen nicht erinnern konnte...), Elrond, Celeborn und Haldir Blinde Kuh spielten und die Hobbits kichernd auf dem Boden lagen, während Legolas und Éomer über Vampir – und Werwolfgeschichten totlachten. Kurz: Es war ungefähr wie immer. Entsprechend war die Stimmung am nächsten morgen so gegen sechs Uhr...

_Tja, wie die Stimmung genau war und was unsere Helden am nächsten Tag sonst noch erleben, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. ...Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ihr reviewt brav...;-)_


	4. Schule, die Zweite

Kapitel 4: Schule, die Zweite Jawoll, weitere 7.472 Wörter formvollendeten Wahnsinns! Es ist also 6 Uhr in der Früh und keiner ist so wirklich wach. Aber auch heute muss man zur Schule. Ist ja klar, dass das nur im Chaos enden kann, zumal wenn die Gefährten mit Chemikalien in Berührung kommen... Vielleicht sollte ich noch hinzufügen, dass ich ein Großteil der Dialoge in dieser FF tatsächlich zitiere. Aber wie hat Jodie Foster mal so schön gesagt? „Normal is not something to aspire to, it's something to get away from" In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß! 

Wecker: #piep# #piep# #piep#

Ricarda: #aus Schlafsack lug# Klappe, Anna!

Anna: Hey, das bin ich nicht!

Wecker: **#piep# #piep# #piep#**

Ricarda: Wo ist denn das dämliche Ding?

Wecker: **#pieppieppieppieppieppiep...#**

Ricarda: #Sam zur Seite roll# #Wecker find# #draufhau#

Wecker: ...

Corinna: #ebenfalls einen Blick aus'm Schlafsack riskier# #gäääääähn# Ahh! Warum hab ich so Kopfweh...?

Steffi: #mit Kopf am Fußende des Schlafsacks lieg# #stöhn# Könnte an der Rumflasche liegen, die du gestern fast allein weggesoffen hast... Nicht zu vergessen die paar Gläser Eierlikör...

Corinna: Ach die... #ächz# Das ist aber nichts im Vergleich zu Ricarda.

Ricarda: Die paar Flaschen Rotwein...

Alles Männliche: #die weibliche Belegschaft anguck# WAH!

Nadine: Hee! Das bisschen verlaufene Schminke...

Ricarda: Nachdem ja nun alle mehr oder weniger- ...Okay, ich streich das mehr ...wach sind: Der Bus fährt um zehn nach sieben. Glaubt ihr, wir schaffen, dass bis dahin alle angezogen, geschminkt und halbwegs wach und nüchtern sind?

Alle: #blinzel#

Ricarda: #seufz# Also, wir haben drei Bäder. Wenn jeweils zwei da rein gehn und eine Gruppe immer ne Viertelstunde braucht, dürfte das machbar sein...

Anna: EINE VIERTELSTUNDE? ZU ZWEIT? Aber ich muss doch meine Haare waschen und föhnen und ich muss mich schminken und überhaupt.

Gimli: Dann gehst du als Letztes, dann musst du dich nämlich wohl oder übel beeilen...

Nadine: Dann gehen jetzt halt erstma alle Kerle, oder die die sich für solche halten, die brauchen eh nich so lang.

Kerle: #zustimmend brumm# #losschlurf#

Galadriel: Der Rest kann dann ja schon mal frühstücken.

Hobbits: #an Treppenabsatz erschein# Frühstück?

Galadriel: Wenn ihr im Bad wart.

Hobbits: #brummel# #abzieh#

Nadine: Frühstück... #umschau# #noch halbvolle Flipstüte greif# Sowas?

Ricarda: Also ich brauch erstmal Kaffee. #in Küche schlurf#

Anna: Also ich hätte ja nichts gegen Orangensa-

Ricarda: WAH! Elrond hat gestern den ganzen Kaffe aufgebraucht! Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich überleb... sterb... wie auch immer... den Morgen nicht ohne Kaffee!

Steffi: Da ist doch noch...

Ricarda: Pulverkaffee! Pah! Der schmeckt ja wie Wasser. #überleg# Hmmm... Ich glaub, wir ham unten im Keller noch Espresso... #runterstürm#

Nadine: Espresso? Zum Frühstück?

Corinna: Du solltest sie langsam kennen...

SFX: #RUMPEL# #KRACH# #SCHEPPER# JUHUUU!

Galadriel: Ich schätze, Ricarda hat gefunden, was sie gesucht hat.

Ricarda: #Treppe hochgestürmt komm# #Espressomaschine anschmeiß# #riesen Kaffeetasse mit Espresso füll#

Anna: Sach mal, ist die vollkommen bescheuert?

Corinna: siehe oben...

Ricarda: #Tasse runterstürz# Ahhh... Viel besser.

Corinna: #halbvolle Flipstüte in Nadines Hand anguck# Ich geh Toast machen...

Steffi: #Marmelade such#

Anna: #O-Saft in Gläser füll#

Nadine: #mit Schultern zuck# #Tüte fallen lass# #über sämtliche Schlafsäcke rüberkraxel# #auf Gandalf tret#

Gandalf: AUA! #hochfahr#

Nadine: #erschreck# Huch, da is ja noch was!

Galadriel: Du bist weder von Anna noch von Ricarda aufgewacht...?

Ricarda: Tjaja, alte Männer vertragen eben nicht mehr so viel...

Gandalf: Na warte du...!

Ricarda: KCH!

Gandalf: O-ok... Ich geh dann mal ins Bad… #aufspring#

Ricarda: #zweite Tasse Espresso abpump#

Alle: #glotz#

Ricarda: Was? Irgendwie muss ich ja wach werden…

LegolasÉomer, Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin: #in Küche geschlichen komm#

#gääääähhhhhn# #nach Toast grabsch#

Corinna: Hee! Der war eigentlich für...!

LEFSMP: #mampf#

Corinna: Hmpf! #neuen Toast mach#

Eine Viertelstunde später:

Haldir, Celeborn, Aragorn, Elrond, Boromir und Gimli: #in Küche geschlichen komm# #gääääähhhhhn# #nach Toast grabsch#

Corinna: Manno! Was soll denn das?

HCAEBG: #mampf#

Corinna: #resigniert neuen Toast in Toaster schmeiss#

Eine Viertelstunde später:

Gandalf: #in Küche geschlichen komm# #gääääähhhhhn# #nach Toast grabsch#

Corinna: KCH! DAS IST MEIN TOAST, PERKELE NOCHMAL! PAINU VITTUN, VITTU PERKELE ZAUBERER! MINA VIHAAN SINUA! MENKÄÄ BLOß POIS, SENKIN PÖLLÖ! HAISTATTELU!

Gandalf: I-ist ja gut... #zitter#

Alle?

Ricarda: Genau. Murha-järviset... ja sota jatkuu…

Corinna: Das hat doch gar nichts da mit zu tun.

Ricarda: Wollte aber auch was Seltsames sagen.

Alle!

Nachdem das also geklärt war verschwanden unsere fünf Grazien und Galadriel in den Bädern. Zwanzig Minuten später standen alle fertig (na ja, fast...) im Flur und warteten (Ja, auf wen wohl?) Anna und Steffi.

SFX: WO IST MEIN DIORTUCH?

Ricarda, NadineCorinna: Steffi...

Steffi: #Treppe runtergepoltert komm# WER HAT ES? RAUS DAMIT!

Fabrice: #verschlafen an Treppenabsatz auftauch# Was'n los?

Steffi: WO IST MEIN DIORTUCH? WO?

FabriceÄhh... #hüstel# Keine Ahnung. #wieder in Zimmer verschwind#

ÉomerÄhm... Ich hab's gefunden... #Enton mit rosa Kopftuch hochhalt#

Ricarda: ENTON!

Steffi: MEIN DIORTUCH!

RicardaSteffi: FABRICE, DU BIST SO TOT!

Gimli: Anna, wo bleibst du? #ruf#

Anna: Komme gleich! #schrei# Muss nurnoch meinen rosanen Lipgloss #11 finden... Wo isser den...?

Ricarda: Nummer...

Corinna:...11?

Steffi: Naja, sie hat mittlerweile so viele, da hat se die nummeriert. Also, #1 ist der Normale, #2 ist der mit Glitzer, #3 ist der Dezente, #4 der Heftige, #5 der besonders Klebrige, #6 hat nen leichten Blaustich...

Nadine: Ja, is gut, es reicht.

Anna: #Treppe runtergepolter komm während x Lipglosse in dezent rosanen Kulturbeutel stopf# Bin fast fertig... #in Wohnzimmer renn# WAH! Wo ist meine Tiffany – Kette? #kreisch#

Belustigt/genervt/mitleidend beobachteten alle, wie Anna während ihrer Suche ein Wohnzimmerkissen nach dem anderen zur Wohnzimmertür hinausbeförderte.

Anna: #zerzaust aus Wohnzimmer komm# Da isse ja! #freu# #umleg# (Also, die Kette. Um ihren Hals., Anm. d. Autorin)

Galadriel: So. Hammers jetzt?

Steffi: Oh nein, ich muss ja noch...!

Merry: Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass...

Legolas: Ich muss noch meine...!

Also verteilten sich alle in sämtliche Zimmer des Hauses, um irgendwas zu suchen. Nachdem dann auch jeder was gefunden hatte (wenn auch meist etwas völlig anderes, als das, was man eigentlich gesucht hatte, oder etwas, das ein anderer brauchte) und man sich in den Flur zurückverteilt hatte, machte man sich auf zum Bus. Und da der etliche Minuten Verspätung hatte, kriegte man den auch noch.

Alle: #vor Bus steh# #wart#

Aragorn: Was genau ist ein Bus?

Ricarda: Ei, da steigst du ein und dann fährt der dich dahin, wo du hin willst. Zumindest, wenn du dahin willst, wo der Bus hinfährt...

Aragorn: Aha.

Gefährten: #mit gefälschten Monatskarten ausgestattet sei#

Alle: #in Tür drängel#

Éomer: Boah, ist das eng hier.

Legolas: Kann man sich hier nicht hinsetzten?

Steffi: Eigentlich schon. Aber die Busse sind eh immer zu voll.

Hobbits: #auf Boden knall# Auch gut...

PippinÄhm, Legolas, könntest du von mir runter gehen?

Legolas: Hmmm... Nagut...

Celeborn: Kann man sich hier nicht ma irgendwo hinsetzten?

Haldir: Haben wir Angst das unser Gewand zerknittert, ja?

Celeborn: Ich geb dir Angst... #aushol#

Bus: #eng und voll sei#

Celeborn: #Galadriel treff#

Galadriel: DU... DU WAGST ES!

Celeborn: Aber… aber…

Haldir: Muhahaha!

Galadriel: Komm, Gimli, wir gehen.

Haldir: ...ha?

Celeborn: #Kinnlade auf Zehen klapp#

HaldirCeleborn: Gimli?

Galadriel: Jawohl. Von ihm hab ich ein ganz tolles Rezept für Wirsingauflauf, den ich in

Lórien übrigens gleich mal ausprobieren werde.

Haldir: Wirsing...

Celeborn: ...auflauf?

HaldirCeleborn: Bäh!

Gimli: Banausen!

Galadriel: Genau, Proleten, alle beide.

Ricarda: #Stöpsel in Ohren steck#

Corinna: Ricarda... Ich hab dich ja sooo böse...

Ricarda: Hmpf! #Corinna Stöpsel hinknall#

Corinna: #Stöpsel in Ohr stopf#

RicardaCorinna: #headbang# #gröhl# PUT A STAKE… THROUGH MY HEA-EART AND DRAG MEEE INTO SUNLIIIGHT! SO AWAKE… FOR YOUR GREED AS YOU'RE SLAAAYYYING THE DREA-EAMER #"sing"#

Steffi: Rolf Zukowski!

RicardaCorinna: #resignier#

Busfahrer: Macht den Lärm leiser!

RicardaCorinna: Das ist kein Lärm, verdammt noch malÜberhaupt Metaller und Grufties werden total unterdrückt, jawoll! #aufreg#

Anna: Musik hin Lärm her. Die Texte von denen sind so gemein.

Corinna: Gar nicht.

Ricarda: #dezent mitschrei# IIII TRUULY HAATE YOOUU AAAAAAAAALL!

Corinna: Naja, manchmal vielleicht... #Ricarda antipp# Hast du da zufällig auch „Victoria's Secret" drauf?

Anna: #Luft hol#

RicardaCorinna: Nein, es geht in diesem Lied NICHT um Unterwäsche!

Anna: Hätte ja sein können...

LegolasÉomer: #dezent roten Knopf mit STOP – Aufschrift anguck#

Legolas: Was das wohl ist?

Éomer: Weiß nicht. Sollen wir's ausprobieren?

Legolas: #mit Schulter zuck# Wir könnten auch einfach fragen.

Éomer: #auf Knopf drück# #duck#

Busfahrer: #Vollbremsung mach# Da kann man ja auch mal früher drücken! #Türen aufmach# #wart# Warum drückt ihr denn, wenn doch keiner aussteigen will? #zeter# Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, ich würd am liebsten... #brabbel# #resigniert weiterfahr# #gegen Baum... (2. IchÄhm... Baum? Mitten in der Stadt?) Dann eben: ...Haus fahr#

SFX: KRACH!

Alle: #durchgeschüttelt werd#

Elrond: Na super, ihr habt's mal wieder geschafft. Bravo. Ganz toll. Ich bin begeistert. Ihr seid wirklich-

Corinna: Jaaa, is toll.

Ricarda: Dann fahr ich eben.

Alle: NEIN!

Ricarda: Hey, wenn ich Rasenmäher geflogen kriege... #gaaaanz unauffällig zu Corinna schiel# ...krieg ich das auch hin. #bewusstlosen Fahrer zur Seite roll# #auf Fahrersitz schwing# Södele. Hmmm... #wahllos irgendein Pedal durchtret#

Bus: #losfahr (ras... wie auch immer...)#

Ricarda: Schön. Das ist also das Gaspedal. Jetzt muss ich nur noch rausfinden, was der Rest da soll...

Alle: #stöhn#

Ricarda: Oh Perkele! Da vorne fehlt'n Stück Brücke!

Alle: WAAAAHHH! #panisch werd#

Ricarda: Oh nee, hab mich nur verguckt... #diabolisch grins#

Alle: Hmpf!

Ricarda: #Vollbremsung mach# Ok, Leute, ich hab rausgefunden, wo die Bremse ist!

Elrond: Die ist doch wahnsinnig, komplett wahnsinnig...

Anna: Ach. Sag bloß.

CorinnaÄhh... #Ricarda antipp# Da vorne is ne rote Ampel… Nur so…

Ricarda: #Bremse durchtret#

Bus: #comicmäßig zusammenfalt# #wieder auffalt#

Ampel: #grün werd#

Steffi: Also jetzt würd ich mir verarscht vorkommen...

Ricarda: #Gaspedal durchtret# #Lenkrad um etwa neunzig Grad rumwirbel#

Bus: #nur auf linken Rädern fahr# #fast aus Kurve flieg#

Ricarda: #Lenkrad um 180° rumwirbel#

Bus: #nur auf rechten Rädern fahr# #mal wieder fast aus Kurve flieg#

Alle: #in Bus rumflieg#

PippinÄhh, Gimli, könntest du dich bitte von mir runterrollen...?

Gandalf: #Hut festhalt# WILLST DU UNS ALLE UMBRINGEN, PERK... ÄHHH... VERDAMMT NOCH MAL?

Ricarda: Das wär ne Idee... Ich überleg's mir!

Corinna: #ächz# Ich wusste, dass man inner Stadt Seekrank werden kann... #würg#

Ricarda: Hast du was gegen meinen Fahrstil?

Éomer: Gibt es so was wie „Busquälerei"? Wenn ja, dann betreibst du das nämlich grade auf's Heftigste...

Ricarda: KCH! #Éomer anfauch# Corinna, wenn du nicht schon bald mit nem TOTEN Rohirrim verheiratet seien willst, dann solltest du deinen Mann ganz schnell zum Schweigen bringen...

CelebornÄhm... Ricarda? Würd's dir was ausmachen, auf die Straße zu gucken?

Ricarda: Wenn du meinst... #umdreh# WAH! #Bremse durchtret# So. Wir sind da.

Bus: #mitten auf Schulhof steh#

Tor: #plattgefahren sei#

Alle: #jubel# #aussteig (flücht...?)#

Pflichtbewusster Lehrer: #auf Gefährten zustampf# Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht? Hat überhaupt schon jemand von euch einen Führerschein? Und seht euch doch mal das Tor an! Ich warne euch, das wird ein Nachspiel haben!

Ricarda: Wollen wir das nicht bei einem netten Essen besprechen?

Lehrer: Also, das ist ja wohl...!

Ricarda: Ich lad sie ein. #säusel#

Lehrer: Naja, warum denn nicht...

Und kaum war Ricarda mit ihrem „Gast" hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, war auch schon ein Aufschrei zu hören und etwas, das wohl ein böse-psychopathisches Lachen sein sollte, mit vollem Mund und Schlürfgeräuschen zwischendrin allerdings weniger bedrohlich klang... Einige Minuten später tauchte der Vampir/Grabwicht/Dunkle Herrscherin wieder auf.

Ricarda: Ich konnte den netten Mann davon überzeugen, dass er nichts gesehen hat. Und lecker warer auch...

Elrond: #kopfschüttel# Das is nich wahr... Es kann nicht wahr sein...

Nadine: Gewöhn dich endlich dran... #auf Uhr guck# Jetzt sollten wir aber machen, dass wir in die Klasse kommen.

Alle: #seufz# #loszockel#

Ricarda: Juhu. #leicht sarkastisch sei# Doppelstunde Franz.

Anna: #seufz# Das Leben ist hart.

Corinna: Und dieses ist eines der Härtesten...

Legolas: Sacht mal, is bei euch morgens immer so ne Bombenstimmung?

Nadine: Manchmal.

Steffi: Manchmal sind wir abba auch mies drauf...

Éomer: Wenn das nicht mies ist...

Ricarda: Du hast sie noch nicht montags nach der 6. erlebt, wenn wir drei Stunden die S hatten... #auf Corinna deut# Und wenn dann auch noch Vollmond ist...

Corinna: Ich bin dann nun mal 'n bisschen gereizt...

Ricarda, Anna, Steffi, Nadine: BISSCHEN?

Corinna: Manno…

Alle: #Tür zu Franz-Klasse aufreiss# #reinstürm#

Fr. L.: Wieso kommt ihr jetzt erst? #französischen Akzent hab#

AlleÄhh... Öhh...

Fr. L.: Allez, setzt eusch.

Verrückten: #auf Plätze pflanz#

GefährtenÖhm... #umguck#

Platz: #nicht da sei#

Elrond: Irgendwie ist kein Platz da.

Fr. L.: Ohhh! Das iist doch kein Prôblämm. Wo iist euer Prôblämm? Dann setzt ihr eusch eben dasu. Also, in Frankreisch... #in deutsch-französischen Vortrag über das viiieeel lustigere Frankreich mit dem viel tolleren Schulsystem ausbrech#

Gefährten: #dazuquetsch#

Fr. L.: On lit le texte sûr Louis XIV á la page 39 dans votre livre. Allez, Ricarda, vas-y.

Ricarda Ähh… Jaaa… #rumblätter# Ah. Also. Loui... ähhh...

Fr. L. : Quatorze.

Ricarda: Ja. Kators. Och nee... ich hasse Zahlen. Ähhh... Mil... siso... trontui… a … mil… seto… käs…, roi absolü, see lui, ee lui söl, ki desied dee tu dos leetaa...

Fr. L.: Ahhh. Abèr diese Ausprachee... Louis quatorze (milsixcenttrentehuit á milseptcentquinze), roiabsolutc'estluietluiseul… #Satz runterrassel#

Fr. L.: Bon. Allez, wir lesen weiter. Tu, comment tu t'appelle? #auf Gimli deut#

GimliÄhh... Gimli.

Fr. L.: Allez, Gimli, vas-y.

Gimli: Aber ich...

Fr. L.: Vas-y.

Gimli: #seufz# Il est leee kentre. #alles genauso aussprech wie's dasteht. **Genau**so.# On rankonteee kwil a diet: „Leetat kest meu."

Fr. L. : Ohhh. Die Ausprache ist ja fürschterlisch. #Text runterrassel# Allez, Corinna, qu'est-ce que tu peut dire de Louis quatorze ?

Corinna Öhh…

Fr. L.: Ahhh, Kindèr. Ihr müsst spreschen! Ihr müsst mehr spreschen! Meinee Klasse in Kirsch'eim – Bolanden iist ganz andèrs... #Vortrag über viel tollere Klasse in Kirchheim – Bolanden halt# Also, Corinna, vas-y.

CorinnaÖhm. Ja. Loui eee o roi absolü... O lapel lee Roi Soleee...

Fr. L.: Bon. Allez, tu #auf Legolas deut# , vas-y.

Legolas : Aber ich spreche doch gar kein...

Fr. L.: Ohh! Allez, vas-y.

Ricarda : #Legolas zuflüster# Il vit au château de Versailles.

Legolas : Il wiii o… #flüster# Wie war das noch mal?

Ricarda: Château de Versailles! #fast schrei#

Fr. L. : #nix peil#

Legolas: …o schatto dee Wersee.

Klingel: #ratter#

Fr. L.: Bon, wir machen eine Pause.

Alle: #rumlauf# #losplärr#/#schwätz#/#schrei#

Legolas: Sach ma, das haltet ihr jeden Mittwoch aus?

Anna: Ja. Und jeden Dienstag und jeden Donnerstag...

Aragorn: Ihr tut mir Leid. Ganz ehrlich.

Celeborn: Und wann habt ihr elbisch?

Ricarda: Ha! Schön wär's. In irgendner Schule in England gibt's das. Aber hier...

Elben: Och nöö...

RicardaCorinna: #wie wild headbang#

Gandalf: Wassen mit denen?

Steffi: Ach, die... Die hören „Musik". Nightfisch, oder so...

RicardaCorinna: #aprubt aufhör# #schmacht# #seufz# #"sing"# We met that night…when the seeaa rahan high…!

Alle: #Ohren zuhalt#

RicardaCorinna: Hee!

Klingel: #ratter#

Fr. L.: Allez, wir machen weitèr.

Alle: #auf Plätze zurückschleich#

Fr. L.: Isch 'abe ein Lied mitgebracht.

Alle: #stöhn#

Fr. L.: #Liedtexte austeil#

Ricarda: Wir könnten was von Nightwish singen. Oder Sonata Arctica. Das sind wenigstens vernünftige Texte! #vor sich hin brabbel#

Fr. L.: #an CD-Player rumfummel# Ahh! Zut! Das geht wieder nischt.

Zeit: #vergeh#

CD-Player: #sich erbarm# #CD abspiel#

Fr. L.: Ah! #mitsumm#

Total schleimiger Franzose: #sing# Je m'baladais sur l'avenue, le coeur ouvert á l'inconnu…

Ricarda : Er hat sein Herz offen? Lecker...

Alle: #Hand vor Kopf hau#

Fr. L.: Mitsingen! #sing# Aux Champs-Elysées, aux Champs-Elysées…

Alle : Uäh!

Ricarda : #schnarch#

Legolas : Is ja ma wieder typisch…

Corinna: Mhhh... #Idee hab# Muhaha... #Edding rauskram# #Deckel abschraub# #fies grins#

Steffi: Uhh... Also was auch immer du vorhast, wenn es was mit Ricarda zutun hat, würd' ich aufpassen...

Corinna: #mit Edding auf Ricardas Stirn rumkritzel# Muhahaha!

Nadine: #les# „Vor Sonnenlicht schützen und kühl lagern" Hä?

Corinna: #mit Schultern zuck# Hab ich gestern auf 'ner Eierlikörflasche gelesen und fand das jetzt grad irgendwie sehr passend...

Anna: #kicher# #rosanen, blauen und neongrünen Gelstift schnapp# #auf Ricardas Gesicht rummal#

Haldir: Lauter rosa Herzen mit babyblauen Flügeln und neongrünen Heiligenscheinen? Uh oh!

Steffi: Ach, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind... #rosa Fineliner schnapp# #auf Ricardas Nase rumpinsel# Södele...

Aragorn: Hello Kitty? Also ich an deiner Stelle würde beten, dass sie nie rausfindet, wer das war.

Nadine: #Ricarda nun ebenfalls mit ein paar rosa Herzen und Kirschen schmück#

Klingel: #ratter#

Ricarda: #hochschreck# Hab ich was verpasst?

Elrond: Nur etwa ne Viertelstunde Französisch.

Ricarda: Na dann... #Kram zusammenpack#

Fr. L.: 'Ausaufgaben sind Seite dreisisch im Cahier, ja?

Alle: #brummel# #abhau# #Gang langstiefel#

Ricarda: Ich geh noch mal grad auf's Klo. #hinter Tür verschwind#

Anna: Oh nein...

Steffi: Da gibt's Spiegel...

SFX: WAAAAAHH! RACHEEEEEE!

Anna, Steffi, Nadine und Corinna: Wah! #ganz schnell verdrück#

Ricarda: #Tür aufreiss# #umguck# WO SIND SIE?

Gefährten: #in 14 verschiedene Richtungen zeig#

Ricarda: #grummel# Na toll. #Gang langstürm#

Aragorn: Wie hoch sind die Überlebenschancen der vier?

Rest: #hüstel# Hmmm... Najaaa...

ASNC: #renn# #gehetzt umschau#

Ricarda: #hinter Tür vorspring# Muhahaha! #psychopathisch lach# Racheee!

ASNC: #totlach#

Ricarda: Was zum Sauron ist da dran so witzig? Ich bin ziemlich sauer und bedrohlich und überhaupt!

Corinna: Najaaa... So 'ne psychopathische Lache wirkt nun mal nicht besonders gefährlich, wenn du rosa Herzen im Gesicht hast.

Ricarda: KCH! #fauch# Na wartet...!

Anna: Wie wär's mit Abdeckstift? Hab hier einen von Escada... irgendwo... #kram#

Steffi: #Ricarda prüfend anguck# Zu dunkel… Wie wär's mit TippEx?

Ricarda: Ja, warum nicht? Hat mal grad jemand 'nen Spiegel?

Anna: Gucci oder Chanel?

Ricarda: #Augen verdreh# Mir doch wurscht.

Anna: Also, da gibt es große Unterschiede...

Ricarda: #Zähne aufeinander beiß# Anna...

Anna: Is ja gut. #Ricarda Spiegel geb#

Ricarda: #mit TippEx in Gesicht rumtupf# Und?

Nadine: Man sieht eigentlich keinen Unterschied...

Corinna: Oh... Oh… Ohoh...

Ricarda: Was'n?

Corinna: Euch ist schon klar, dass die aus Mittelerde jetzt ganz allein hier rumlatschen?

Nadine: Oh!

Ricarda: Blöd.

Am andern Ende des Gebäudes:

Gimli: #umguck# Un nu?

Boromir: Ich könnte versuchen einen Weg zu finden…

Alle: NEIN!

Boromir: Dann eben nicht...

Aragorn: Mit meinem Orientierungssinn finde ich bestimmt 'nen Weg. Wohin auch immer...

Galadriel: Nein danke. Mein Knie erinnert sich noch bestens an deinen „Orientierungssinn". Wir fragen einfach jemanden.

Elrond: Meinst du das jetzt im Sinne von Ricardas „nach dem Weg fragen", oder...?

Galadriel: Nein, ich meinte einfach ganz normal nach dem Weg fragen. #seufz#

Gandalf: Wohin wollen wir denn?

Celeborn: Vielleicht wissen sie ja, wen wir meinen, wenn wir nach fünf Verrückten fragen...

Elrond: Das bezweifle ich ganz gewaltig...

Galadriel: Ach was. Einen Versuch wär's wert. Die fünf vergisst man nicht so schnell...

Lehrer: #vorbeikomm#

GaladrielÄhm... Entschuldigung...

Lehrer: #Freundlichkeit in Person sei# Hm?

Galadriel: Haben sie in letzter Zeit fünf Verrückte getroffen? Zwei davon sind ziemlich klein...

MerryLegolas: Sie sind nur nicht ganz so groß...

Galadriel: Eine ist ziemlich bunt im Gesicht, eine sehr rosa und dann wär noch eine mit dezent schwarzen, unauffälligen Ohrringen...

Lehrer: Hier ist es schwierig Leute zu treffen, die **nicht** verrückt sind... Alle durchgedreht, nur ich nicht. #weiterschlurf# Nicht wahr, Detlef? #mit Luft neben sich red#

Haldir: Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet? Warum? Was bei Eru haben wir getan?

Frodo: Also, ich glaube, eine von denen hat was von Chemie genuschelt. Irgendwas von wegen Chemiesaal, glaub' ich...

Elrond: Das ist ja schon mal etwas. Und wo ist dieser Chemiesaal?

Frodo: Woher soll ich das wissen?

Pippin: Ich glaub', Steffi hat mal was von mehreren Chemiesälen gemurmelt und das die jetzt renoviert und teilweise mit den Physiksälen vertauscht wurden. Und überhaupt, wär' die Nummerierung völlig verdreht.

Celeborn: Na toll. Überhaupt wär's hilfreich, wenn wir wüssten, wo wir sind…

Galadriel: Naja, also da geht ne Treppe runter und da geht eine rauf. Und da das Gebäude nur drei Stockwerke hat, sind wir wohl im Zweiten.

Haldir: Gut kombiniert...

Galadriel: In Chemie macht man Experimente. Da kann leicht mal was passieren. Was heißt das?

Sam: Chemie ist doof?

Galadriel: Nein. Also, ja, das auch, aber, wenn es gefährlich ist, wäre es doch logisch, die Säle im ersten Stock zu haben, damit man schnell rauskommt, falls was passiert.

Celeborn: Raffiniert...

Éomer: Also, alles runter.

Alle: #runterrenn#

Galadriel: #über Gewand stolper#

Celeborn: Ich werde dich auffangen! #nach vorn hecht#

Haldir: Nein ich! #Celeborn wegstoß#

Celeborn: Ich!

Haldir: Ich!

Celeborn: Ich!

Haldir: Ich!

Celeborn: ich!

Haldir: Ich!

Galadriel: #in Gimlis Armen land# Oh Gimli, mein Retter... #hauch#

HaldirCeleborn: Gimli? GIMLI? #knurr#

Haldir: Wir könnten es wie einen Unfall aussehn lassen…

Celeborn: Oh jaaa...

Merry: So. Jetzt sind wir unten.

Alle: #umguck#

Pippin: Schön.

Galadriel: Naja, wir müssen schon bisschen suchen...

Alle: #im ersten Stock rumhecht#

Aragorn: Hier waren wir doch schon mal…

Haldir: Hier sind wir losgegangen… #seufz#

Boromir: Sagte nicht mal irgendwann jemand was von wegen, dass man einfach beim Sekretariat nachfragen muss, wenn man was will?

Legolas: Wow, das war ja mal ein intelligenter Einfall…

Gandalf: Na dann, los!

Alle: #umguck#

Elrond: #resigniert in Ecke hock# (nur falls es iiirgendwen interessiert, was der so treibt, Anm. d. Autorin)

Frodo: Und wo ist jetzt dieses… Sekredingsda?

Aragorn: Gehn wir einfach mal da lang. #nach links deut#

Alle: #rumrenn#

Drei Flure später:

Celeborn: Da steht was... „Sekretariat". Na also.

Gimli: Das heißt, wenn wir rechts rum wären, hätten nur einen Flur gemusst? Verdammte Waldläufer!

Gandalf: Na dann rein.

Alle: #in Sekretariat stürm#

Sam: Mann, ist das eng hier.

Merry: Es wär weniger eng, wenn du nicht so fett wärst.

SamFrodo: Boah!

Éomer: Autsch! Mein Fuß! Pass doch auf, Haldir!

Haldir: Hee! Ich bin ein Elb. Ich trete Leuten nicht auf Füße. Schrei doch den dämlichen Zwerg da an!

Gimli: #irgendwas auf zwergisch nuschel#

Aragorn: Das war aber nicht sehr höflich.

Gimli: Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt, was sich irgendwie auf Haldir bezog…

AragornÄhm… Ja, das wusste ich… Ich war nur… Ähm…

Gimli: Aha…

Galadriel: #räusper# Ähm, könnten sie uns sagen, wie wir zu den Chemieräumen kommen?

Fr. Tesch (Nein, sie ist nicht mit Ricarda verwandt. Obwohl… Bei der weiß man ja nie so genau…, Anm. d. Autorin): Ja, da müsst ihr einfach die Treppe im Foyer hoch und dann nach links.

Alle: #rauch# #dampf#

Legolas: Wie war das? „Es wäre doch logisch, die Säle im ersten Stock zu haben"

Galadriel: Naja… Logisches Denken scheint hier nicht so angebracht zu sein…

Alle: Ach?

Aragorn: Naja, dann los. #nach links renn#

Legolas: #Aragorn festhalt# #nach rechts deut#

Aragorn: Oh. Äh, ja. Natürlich. #nach rechts lauf#

Alle: #zu Chemiesaal lauf# #wart#

Boromir: Warum ist hier keiner?

Verrückten: #um Ecke komm#

Steffi: Aber es sah doch so süß aus…

Ricarda: #fauch# Ich werde mich noch bitter rächen!

Steffi: Aber nich wieder beißen…

Ricarda: Wer weiß… Muhahaha!

Steffi: #hinter Anna duck# Corinna, mach, dass die aufhört.

Corinna: Hm? Was? #geistig sonsterwo gewesen sei#

Ricarda: Wo warst du?

Corinna: Also, körperlich hier... Geistig bei einem gewissen gutaussehenden Finnen...

Anna: Ihhh, der Kerl ist doch so bappig.

RicardaCorinna: #Anna psychopathisch-böse anstarr#

NadineÄhm, da sind die andern.

Alle: Wo wart ihr? ... Wir waren- ... Wir zuerst! ... Nein wir! ... Ach, fangt ihr an ... Wer jetzt?

Elrond: RUHE!

Nadine: Was tut ihr hier?

Frodo: Irgendwer von euch meinte doch, ihr hättet jetzt Chemie...

Anna: Nein, wir ham jetzt Musik.

Steffi: Das wird bestimmt lustig!

Ricarda: Musikalisch, wie wir alle sind...

Celeborn: Elben sind musikalisch!

Corinna: Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie Legolas bei Aragorns After-Krönungs-Party durch seine... „Gesangs"einlage die Hälfte der Gäste, die nicht stockbesoffen war, vergrault hat?

Ricarda: Er war eben ein wenig... Naja, wie soll ich sagen...? Ich hatte halt ein bisschen von dem von mir ein wenig genmanipuliertem Athelas dabei...

Haldir: Genmanipuliertes Athelas? Was zum Teufel machst du eigentlich in deiner Freizeit so?

Corinna: Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen.

NadineÄhm, ich will ja niemanden hetzen, aber wir sollten los...

Alle: #Richtung Aula lauf#

CelebornHaldir: #links und rechts von Ricarda lauf#

HaldirÄhm... Duhu...?

Ricarda: Hm?

Celeborn: Wir hätten da ein kleines Problem...

Ricarda: Hä?

Haldir: Naja... Gimli ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig... Wie soll ich sagen...?

Celeborn: ...nervig.

Ricarda: Ich hätte da ein paar transsilvanische Freunde... Falls euch das was nützt...

Haldir: Naja, wir dachten, vielleicht könntest du mal...

Celeborn: So eben auf die Schnelle...

Ricarda: Beißen? An sich kein Problem... Aber Zwergenblut? Ich weiß nicht... Ob das schmeckt?

Haldir: Du kannst es ja ausprobieren.

Celeborn: #zustimmend nick#

Ricarda: #mit Schultern zuck# In Ordnung. In der fünf-Minuten-Pause. Und wehe es schmeckt nicht... Dann forder ich Schmerzengeld... Blut... Was auch immer... #auf Haldirs Hals schiel#

CelebornHaldir: #zufrieden nick# #Galadriel umgarnen geh#

Nachdem sie dann lauthals plappernd in die Klasse gestürmt waren und sich jeder einen Platz gesucht hatte, konnte es ja losgehn.

Fr. B.: Also. Ich habe euch heute, da ja bald Weihnachten ist, ein paar Weihnachtslieder mitgebracht. #Blätter austeil# Die wollen wir jetzt zusammen singen. #begeistert grins#

Alle: Och nööö. Nich schon wieder.

Fr. B.: #hinter Klavier schmeiß# Also. Dann fangen wir jetzt an. #Oh Tannenbaum anstimm#

Corinna: Wieso, verdammt noch mal, heißt das eigentlich „Wie grün sind deine Blätter"? Seid wann hat ein Tannenbaum den bitteschön Blätter? Das regt mich schon seit dem Kindergarten auf! #aufreg#

RicardaÄhm... Ähm... Vielleicht passt das irgendwie besser?

Corinna: Man könnte genauso gut „Wie grün sind deine Nadeln" singen. ...Wenn man denn singen könnte...

Fr. B.: Ich hör euch nicht! #alle zum Mitsingen animieren will#

Éomer: Das könnte daran liegen, dass wir das Lied nicht kennen...

Fr. B.: #ignorier# #weiterklimper#

Anna, SteffiNadine: #sing#

Corinna: #Ricarda antipp# Was machst'n da?

Ricarda: „Oh du Fröhliche" umschreiben...

Corinna: #les# „Oh du fröhliche, oh du lustige, unheilbringende Ringkriegszeit. Höllische Heere stehn vor Gondors Toren" Gondor?

Ricarda: Naja, Minas Tirith hat nicht so ganz reingepasst.

Corinna: Aha. "Freue dich, freue dich, oh Mordors Volk!" Sehr weihnachtlich... Muhaha!

Fr. B.: #mit Geklimper aufhör#

Anna, SteffiNadine: Och nöö…

Fr. B.: Kennt ihr den überhaupt eins von den Liedern?

Gefährten: #Kopf schüttel#

Fr. B.: Dann singt doch mal was vor, was man bei euch so singt.

Celeborn: Nunja, wir feiern eigentlich weniger Weihnachten in Mittelerde...

Galadriel: Aber, ich könnte ihnen was anderes vorsingen... #räusper# #"sing"# Ai! Laurie lantar lassi súrinen!

Verrückten: Wah! #Ohren zuhalt#

Galadriel: Hey!

Ricarda: Wenn ich Vergleiche mit Anna anstelle-

GaladrielAnna: HEY!

Anna: Sooo schlimm bin ich doch echt nicht. ...Oder?

Galadriel: Was soll das denn heißen!

Gimli: Ich könnte ein bisschen zwergischen Gesang beisteuern...

Alle: NEIN!

Gimli: Pah!

Boromir: Aber wie wär's mit ein paar gondorischen Volksliedern? #gröhl# Das regieren ist des Truchsess' Lust...!

Elrond: Aus! Jetzt singen wir mal was anständiges!

RicardaCorinna: Auja! #gröhl# ALL THE SAME, TAKE ME AWAY, WE'RE DEAD TO THE WORLD!

Rest: NEIHEIN!

RicardaCorinna: #schmoll#

Fr. B.: RUHE! #seufz# „Jingle Bells" werdet ihr ja wohl noch können.

Gefährten: #Kopf schüttel#

Fr. B.: #selbigen auf Klavier hämmer#

Steffi: Ach, das ist gar nicht so schwer, das lernt ihr schon.

Fr. B.: Ich geh jetzt mal Schellenkränze und Rasseln holen, damit wir das ganze ein bisschen begleiten können. Und das ihr mir Quatsch macht! #flücht#

RicardaCorinna: #MP3-Player rauskram# #mitgröhl# THE CARPENTEEEER ... CARVED HIS ANCHOR ON THE DYING SOUHOUHOULS OF MANKI-I-I-I-I-I-IND!

Steffi, AnnaNadine: #Gefährten „Jingle Bells" beibring#

Nadine: Also, kriegt ihr das jetzt auf die Reihe?

Anna: Soo schwer isses ja nich.

Gefährten: #unsicher nick#

Gandalf: Warum müssen wir uns so was überhaupt antun? Warum?

Fr. B.: #mit oben genannten Instrumenten reinstürm# #wahllos ebendiese in Klasse verteil#

GimliÄhm... Was genau halte ich da grade in meiner Hand?

Steffi: Das ist ein Schellenkranz. #begeistert sei# Damit rasselt man so, weißt du. #begeistert mit eigener Rassel rassel#

Gimli: Aha...

Corinna: #Rassel in Hand gedrückt krieg# Och nöö... #rassel# Düm düm dümdüm düm düm düm dümdüm düm düm dümdüm düm...!

Ricarda: #Kopf auf Tisch hau#

Anna: Und ich...? #schnief#

Nadine: Haha! #mit Schellenkranz klimper#

Corinna: #Anna Rassel in Hand drück# Da!

Anna: Danköschööön! #rumrassel#

Fr. B.: Also, könne mer jetzt?

Alle: #nick#

RicardaCorinna: #Kopf schüttel#

Fr. B.: #losklimper#

Steffi, NadineAnna: #begeistert sing# „Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh...!" #völlig a-rhythmisch rumrassel/klapper#

Gefährten: #unsicher mitjaul# #ebenfalls rumrassel/klapper#

Corinna: #murmel# „Trav'ling round finland, with Tuomas by my side..."

Ricarda: #begeistert nick#

Fr. B.: ARGH!

Klingel: #ratter# #schepper#

Fr: B.: Also, Pause!

CelebornHaldir: #Ricarda anguck#

Ricarda: #seufz# #aufsteh# Warum mach ich das eigentlich?

Corinna: Wo auch immer du hingehst... Lass doch bitte deinen MP3-Player da. #grins#

Ricarda: Hmpf! Ja doch. Den brauch ich beim Essen eh nicht...

Corinna: #Stöpsel in Ohren steck# #headbang#

Ricarda: Duhu...? Gimli?

Gimli: Hm?

Ricarda: Komm doch mal mit...

Gimli: Wohin?

Ricarda: Hmpf! Mit halt. Auf!

Gimli: #grummel# #Ricarda nachlatsch#

CelebornHaldir: Muhahaha!

SFX: WAH! Schlüüüürf... BAH! WIEDERLICH!

Ricarda: #in Klassenzimmer stürm# Muahahahahaha! #auf Haldir stürz# #schlüüürf#

Celeborn: #mit Schultern zuck# Auch gut...

Gimli: #in Klassenzimmer wank# #blass sei# Was...sollte DAS denn?

Galadriel: Oh Gimli! Was ist passiert? #auf Gimli zustürz#

Gimli: Oh, es war grauenvoll... #prahl#

Celeborn: #starr#

Haldir: Und ich...? #schnief# #Hals halt#

Celeborn: Vielleicht sollten wir doch auf ihre transsilvanischen Freunde zurückkommen...

Oder wir laden ihre Familie ein, das hätte den selben Effekt. Nur schlimmer...

Haldir: #nick#

Klingel: #rassel#

Alle: #auf Plätze schleich#

Corinna: #Musik hör# #headbang#

Ricarda: #Corinna antipp#

Corinna: Wah! #hochschreck#

RicardaÜberhaupt nicht paranoid...

Corinna: Gar nicht! #MP3-Player wegpack# Nur'n bisschen... #unauffällig umguck#

Ricarda: Ich mein, wenn man vor'm Weihnachtsmann Angst hat...

Corinna: Der is ja auch gruselig!

Ricarda: Oh ja... Und wie. #üüüberhaupt kein bisschen sarkastisch sei#

Corinna: Hmpf.

Fr. B.: Naja, das mit den Weihnachtsliedern hat ja schon mal ... ganz ...gut... geklappt. Aber soweit ich weiß, müssen wir ja auch noch ein Referat hören. Das über ...#nachguck# Linkin Park von ... Anna, Steffi, Nadine, Ricarda und Corinna #erwartungsvoll Klasse anschau#

VerrücktenÖhm. Ach jaaaa... Da war doch was... #nach Zeug kram#

Legolas: Wann habt ihr das denn gemacht?

Anna: Najaaa, vor so'n paar Tagen ham wir uns mal getroffen...

Steffi: Jeder hat ne Aufgabe gekriegt...

Ricarda: Und jetzt gucken wir, ob das ganze geklappt hat...

Corinna: Notfalls improvisieren wir eben. Des passt scho.

Nadine: #nick#

Aragorn: Ihr habt nen Knall.

Elrond: Aber es ist so typisch... #Kopf schüttel#

Verrückte: #vor Klasse stell#

Ricarda: #flüster# Wir hätten auch ein Referat über Nightwish machen können, aber nein…

Corinna: Tjaja, das Leben ist hart. Aber wenn man nur zu zweit ist, muss man ja noch mehr machen.

Ricarda: Wo du Recht hast…

Anna: Schön. Dann fangen wir jetzt an. #Overheadprojektor anschalt#

Overheadprojektor: #nicht angeh#

RicardaCorinna: Es war so klar...

Steffi: Hee! Der soll angehn. #auf Knopf rumdrück#

Nadine: Vielleicht sollten wir in einstöpseln. Wär nur so'n Vorschlag.

Anna: #Hmpf. #Stecker einsteck#

Overheadprojektor (Hmpf. Das Ding heißt in Zukunft nurnoch „OP". Overheadprojektor... Wer zum Teufel hat sich eigentlich diesen kreuzdämlichen Namen ausgedacht, Anm. d. Autorin): #leucht#

Steffi: #Klappe (Ihr wisst schon, das Ding, dass man aufklappen muss, damit man das Bild an die Wand werfen kann. (nicht wörtlich zu verstehen), Anm. d. Autorin) aufklapp#

Klappe: #zufall#

Steffi: #Klappe aufklapp#

Klappe: #zufall#

Steffi: #Klappe aufklapp#

Klappe: #zufall#

Steffi: #Klappe aufklapp#

Klappe: #zufall#

Steffi: Heee!

Ricarda: #Stift in Klappe stopf#

Klappe: #halt#

Ricarda: Na bitte. Geht doch.

Klappe: #zuklapp#

Ricarda: #resignier#

Gandalf: Du solltest da einen Experten ranlassen...

Alle: NEIN!

Gandalf: #Zauberstab schwing#

Klappe: #klapper# #aufklapp# #zuklapp#

GandalfÄhm... Hier wirkt eine böse Kraft gegen die ich nichts ausrichten kann... Oder so...

Alle: #Ricarda anguck#

Ricarda: He! Mein Vater is grad auf Geschäftsreise, mein Onkel macht Urlaub am Polarkreis und ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn das Ding endlich mal hält, also schaut nicht mich an!

Anna: Arargoooorn! Komm maaaal!

Aragorn: Argh! Schon gut. #nach vorne schlurf#

Anna: So. Jetzt stellst du dich da hin. #Aragorn neben OP schieb# #Klappe in die Hand drück# So, das hältst du jetzt fest.

Aragorn: #misstrauisch guck# Wie lange...?

Anna: Och, so ne halbe Stunde.

Aragorn: Aber-

Anna: Ich bin sicher mein starker Waldläufer schafft das. #hauch#

Aragorn: Aber immer doch. #Klappe aufhalt#

Corinna: Sie hat ihm diesmal keine Schreie angedroht? #wunder#

Anna: CO-RIN-NA! #Corinna hau#

Alle: IKS!

Fr. B.: Ihr könntet jetzt mal anfangen...

Steffi: Ja. Also. #Folie auf Projektor schmeiss# #Zettel grabsch# Wir fangen an mit... ähm... #mit Zetteln wurschtel# Wo hab ich denn... Ah. Ja. Also, wir fangen mit der Bandbiographie an und dann... #blätter# ...die Einzelbiografien und dann noch die Discographie... und dann spielen wir euch noch'n paar Lieder vor. #von einem Ohr zum andern grins#

Ricarda: Tollgemacht, Steffi.

Steffi: Ja, ne? #noch breiter grins# Also, Linkin Park wurden gegründet... #laber#

Klasse: #schnarch#

Steffi: ...und jetzt erzählt Ricarda euch was über den Chester. #ganz doll breit grins#

Ricarda: Jaaa... Also... Chester Bennington... #blablabla# #Corinna anschubs#

Corinna: #erschreck# WAH! Was?

Ricarda: #Hand vor Kopf hau#

Corinna: Oh. Ähm. Ja, Michael Kenji Shinoda...

Galadriel: WIE heißt der?

Corinna: Michael ... Kenji ... Shinoda

Alle?

Corinna: Hmpf. #Kreide schnapp# #anschreib#

Kreide: #abbrech# #auf Anna spring# ((2. Ich: Kreide kann springen?) (Also ich bin ja der Meinung, dass alle Dinge eine Seele haben und manche sind böse. Das sind dann die, die immer mit Absicht runterfallen oder verschwinden. Hochsprunglatten oder Haustürschlüssel, zum Beispiel... Deswegen erschien mir „springen" irgendwie passend..., Anm. d. Autorin))

Anna: WAH! KREIDE AUF MEINEM NEUEN ROSANEN BENETTON-SHIRT!

RicardaCorinna: #Augen verroll#

Corinna: Es sieht aus, wie jedes andere rosa Shirt auch.

Ricarda: ... Außer, dass in Winzschrift „Benetton" auf dem Schildchen steht, das sowieso keiner sieht...

Anna: Banausen! Ignoranten!

Corinna: Ja. Und stolz.

Ricarda: Was brauch ich Markenklamotten? Hab besseres mit meinem Geld vor...

Fr. B.: Könntet ihr jetzt BITTE weitermachen?

Anna: Ja. Also der Rob Bourdon der wurde...

Aragorn: #schnarch# #bedrohlich wank#

Anna: ...und dann hat er-

Klappe: #dezent laut zufall#

Anna: #erschreck# WAH! ARAGORN!

Alle (sofern wach): #Ohren zuhalt#

Aragorn: #hochschreck# Was...? Wo...? #seufz# #Klappe aufklapp#

Anna: Besser. Also, der hat...

Klasse: #wieder in Koma fall#

Anna: ...Und jetzt hört ihr „Numb" von der DVD „Live in Texas". #DVD in DVD-Player schieb#

Bildschirm: #schwarz bleib#

Anna: Hmm...

Nadine: Vielleicht stecken ein paar Kabel nicht richtig.

Steffi: Vielleicht.

Ricarda: Jemand könnte was dagegen tun.

Corinna: Wo wir doch alle sooo viel Ahnung von Technik haben.

Boromir: Na mal sehn, was sich da machen lässt... #aufsteh#

Anna: NEI!

Ricarda: #Anna Mund zu halt# Willst du die Chance verpassen, die Musikstunde zu in die Luft fliegen zu lassen?

Corinna: Beschrei's nicht... Bei dem weiß man nie...

Anna: #Klappe halt# #Kopf schüttel#

Boromir: #vor DVD-Player stell# #so'n Ding noch nie im Leben gesehen hab# Hmm... #über Kinn streich# Ich glaube, man muss den Bildschirm irgendwie mit dem Player verkabeln... #Kabelgewirr anstarr# #mit Schultern zuck# #Kabel rausreiß#

Elrond: Toll. #ein wenig sarkastisch kling#

Fr. B.: #resignier#

Boromir: #Kabel anguck# Also theoretisch würde das da rein passen... #hinter DVD-Player verschwind# #rumstöpsel# So... Das müsste jetzt eigentlich klappen. #Fernseher anschalt#

Bildschirm: #rausch#

Celeborn: Wenigstens ist es noch nicht explodiert...

Haldir: Abwarten...

Boromir: Was hab ich bloß falsch gemacht...?

Bildschirm: #rauch# #qualm#

SteffiÄhm... Ähm... Daaa... #auf Bildschirm zeig# Frau B! Frau B!

Fr. B.Ähh... Gut. Also, ich schlage vor, wir verlassen jetzt mal ganz schnell das Gebäude. #flücht#

Alle: Juhu! #rausschlender#

SFX: KNALL!

Alle: #auf Schulhof renn#

Legolas: Man, Boromir, du bist ja soo begabt...

Klingel: #rassel#

Ricarda: Naja, sehr viel hat's ja nicht gebracht.

Corinna: Immerhin zehn Minuten, oder so.

Nadine: Kommt jemand mit Kinderriegel kaufen?

Steffi: Ja, ich!

NadineSteffi: #verschwind#

Schulhof: #sich mit Schülern füll#

Gimli: Und jetzt?

Corinna: Jetzt ham wir Pause.

Ricarda: Soll heißen wir stehn jetzt ne Viertelstunde hier im Kreis und warten, bis Nadine mit den Kinderriegeln zurückkommt, damit wir was schnorren können.

Anna: #zitter# Es ist sooo kalt.

RicardaCorinna: Wir haben warme –5 Grad!

Gandalf: Habt ihr'n Knall?

Ricarda: Ja.

Corinna: Aber wir stehen wenigstens dazu.

Ricarda: Meine durchschnittliche Zimmertemperatur ist 11 Grad...

Corinna: Inner Gruft ist das ja auch nicht schwer...

Ricarda: #fauch# #MP3-Player rauskram# #einstöpsel#

Corinna: #zweiten Stöpsel schnapp#

Beide: IT IS THE END OF ALL HOPE, TO LOSE THE CHILD, THE FAIHAITH, TO END ALL THE INNONCE, TO BE SOMEONE LIKE ME!

SteffiNadine: #zurückkomm#

Steffi: Könnt ihr nicht mal was fröhliches singen?

Anna, SteffiNadine: Schni-Schna-Schnappi Schnappi Schnappi Schnapp...!

RicardaCorinna: #Augen roll#

Nadine: #Ricarda Sticker auf den Rücken kleb#

Ricarda: Ih, mach's weg!

Anna: Die Nadine?

Ricarda: Den Sticker! #Aufkleber von Rücken popel# #les# „Lass dich nicht hängen" Hmm...

Mich selbst nicht... Aber gewisse Lehrer könnte man hängen lassen... An einem Strick...

Éomer: #vor Ricarda zurückweich# Du wirkst leicht ...psychopathisch.

Steffi: Och, da gewöhnt man sich dran. Irgendwann...

RicardaCorinna: #mitgröhl# BURN, HONEY, BURN! LET THE FIRE EAT AWAY, I NEVER LIKED THE LOOK OF THIS TOWN, BURN IT DOWN NOW!

Alle: #zurückweich#

Aragorn: Irgendwie können sie einem Angst machen.

Anna: Jaaa... Schon irgendwie.

Fabrice: #vorbeilauf#

Ricarda: Hey, Fabrice!

Fabrice: #umdreh# #Ricarda seh# Ih!

Corinna: Immer so freundlich...

Ricarda: Hab dich auch lieb. Sag ma den andern, dass ich... Ach nee, die sind ja gar nicht da... Na egal. Wir bleiben jedenfalls heut in der Schule in der Stadt, weil wir doch noch Tanzkurs ham.

Fabrice: #nick# #weitergeh#

Pippin: Hat sie gerade „Tanzkurs" gesagt?

Merry: #entsetzt sei# Nein!

Frodo: Doch. Ich fürchte, dass hat sie.

Sam: Aber da müssen wir doch nicht etwa mit?

Steffi: Doch.

Corinna: Muhahaha! #fies lach#

Elrond: Nicht im Ernst, oder? Das gibt's doch nicht! Warum! WARUM! #zeter# #aufreg#

Galadriel: Oh... Mir schwant fürchterliches... #auf Lover schiel#

Anna: Dann können wir auch endlich mal zusammen tanzen, Aragorn.

Aragorn: Oh... Ähm... Juhu? #waaahnsinnig begeistert sei#

Gandalf: Was bei Eru haben wir getan?

Klingel: #schepper#

Alle: #sich langsam in Bewegung setzt#

Ricarda: Jetzt haben wir Chemie...

Nadine: Oh Gott! Die schaffen's ja schon nen Fernseher explodieren zu lassen, was wenn die jetzt auch noch Chemikalien in die Hand kriegen...?

Anna: Wir machen doch meistens eh nur Theorie...

Aber wenn es eigentlich nicht schlimmer kommen kann, kommt es ja bekanntlich immer schlimmer. Im Chemiesaal:

Fr. R.: So, und heute machen wir einen Schülerversuch.

Verrückte: NEEEIIIN!

Celeborn: Schülerversuch?

Haldir: Das klingt wie Tierversuch...

Fr. R.: Und zwar erhitzen wir Kupfersulfid.

Nadine: Ohoh. Feuer...

Fr. R.: Ihr bildet jetzt vier möglichst gleichgroße Gruppen.

Da sah dann so aus:

Tisch1: Ricarda, Corinna, LegolasÉomer

Tisch2: Steffi, Nadine, Anna, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn

Tisch3: Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Elrond, Gimli

Tisch4: Frodo, Sam, Boromir, Gandalf

Fr. R.: Naja... Is schon okay so. Jetzt holt sich jede Gruppe ein Reagenzglas, ein Thermometer, eine Spritzflasche mit Wasser, einen Bunsenbrenner und einen Reagenzglashalter, dann kriegt ihr von mir das Kupfersulfid. Und ihr braucht natürlich Schutzbrillen. Derweil schreib ich schon mal an, was ihr dann machen sollt. #an Tafel kritzel#

Alle: #um Schränke drängel#

Ricarda: Ich kümmer mich mal um den Bunsebrenner!

Legolas: Das war so klar... #Reagenzglas und – halter schnapp#

Éomer: #vier Schutzbrillen zusammeraff#

Corinna: #Rest zusammensuch#

Boromir: Wartet, ich mach das schon! #sich mit sämtlichen Materialien belad# #schwank#

Gandalf: #Hand an Kopf hau#

FrodoSam: #anderweitig beschäftigt sei#

Anna, SteffiNadine: #Aragorn, Merry und Pippin Schutzbrillen aufsetzt# Hmmm... #Neonrosa Herzchen und Blümchen auf Brillen mal# Jaaa!

Aragorn, MerryPippin: #seufz und aberseufz#

Galadriel: #sich mit Bunsenbrenner abmüh#

Gimli: Komm, ich helf dir. #Brenner heldenhaft zu Tisch trag#

Galadriel: Oh Gimli, was täte ich nur ohne dich...?

HaldirCeleborn: #köchel#

Elrond: Und an wem bleibt mal wieder alles hängen? An wem wohl? #Zeug schlepp#

SFX: KLIRR!

Gandalf: BOROMIR! TROTTEL! IDIOT!

BoromirÄhm... Ups...

Fr. R.: #nix merk, da auf Tafelanschrieb konzentrier#

Boromir: Wir fegen das einfach unter den Tisch und dann merkt schon keiner was... #feg#

Alle: #aufbau#

Ricarda: #Bunsenbrenner voll aufdreh#

Corinna: #mit Hand durch Flamme fahr#

Corinnas Hand: #schwarz werd#

Corinna: #Hand betracht# Blöd.

Ricarda: Intelligenzbestie. #Feuer anguck# Hat was von zu Hause...

LegolasÉomer: #Kopf schüttel#

Boromir: #Bunsenbrenner vorsichtig aufdreh#

Gandalf: Ich kann das viel besser... #mit Stab wedel# #Annas Mantel anzünd# Ups...

Frodo: Romantisch... #seufz#

Sam: #nick#

Anna: #Feuer bemerk# WAH! ARAGORN, TU WAS!

Aragorn: #nach Annas Hello-Kitty-Tasche greif# #mit eben jener Feuer ersticken will#

Anna: BIST DU WAHNSINNIG! #Tasche aus Hand reiß#

Aragorn: Was ich denn machen? Soll ich mich draufschmeissen, oder was?

Anna: JA!

Aragorn: ARGH! #umguck# #alle vorhandenen Chemiebücher auf Feuer schmeiss#

Feuer: #ausgeh#

Anna: #verkohlte Überreste hochhalt# WÄÄÄH! GANDALF, DAS WIRST DU BÜßEN!

NadineSteffi: #Anna tröst#

Steffi: Wenigstens war's kein Bench-Mantel...

Anna: #schnief# Ja...

Nadine: Aber sieh's doch mal so: Jetzt hast du ne tolle Ausrede für nen supitollen neuen Mantel...

Anna: Ja! #grins#

Aragorn: #Anna leid tu# In Minas Tirith finden wir bestimmt was ganz tolles...

Anna: Egal wie teuer? #begeistert sei#

AragornÄhhh...

Anna: #gaaaanz lieb guck#

Aragorn: #seufz# Sicher doch.

Anna: Toll! Du könntest dir auch mal nen neuen Mantel zulegen...

Aragorn: #Kopf auf Tischplatte hau# #Alptraumvisionen von Extrem – Shopping mit Anna

krieg# Warum? Warum ich?

Fr. R.: #Kupfersulfat in Reagenzgläser verteil# Das erhitz ihr jetzt... #umguck# Ricarda, dreh die Flamme runter! ...Und dann messt ihr die Temperatur. Dann lasst ihr's auf 25 Grad abkühlen. Dann fügt ein paar Tropfen Wasser und messt noch mal. Alles klar?

Ricarda: #maul# Will nich runterdrehn. So isses doch viel schöner...

Éomer: #Flamme runterdreh#

Ricarda: #Éomer anfauch#

Corinna: Wenn du es wagst... Legolas könnte was ganz fürchterliches zustoßen...

Ricarda: Fürchterlicher, als du?

Corinna: Ha Ha! Wie lustig...

Legolas: #Reagenzglas in Halter klemm# Un nu?

Ricarda: Jetzt erhitzt du das ganze. Fächelnd.

Legolas?

Corinna: #Legolas Glas aus Hand reiß# #damit über Flamme rumwedel#

ÉomerÄhm, ich würd' die Flamme noch ein bisschen runterdrehn... Oder das Glas nicht so weit reinhalten.

Corinna: #abwink# Ach was. Das geht schon.

Ricarda: #in Deckung geh#

Corinna: Hee!

Ricarda: #mit Schultern zuck# Bei dir weiß man nie...

Corinna: Sagt ja die Richtige...

LegolasÄhm... #Corinna antipp# Glaubst du nicht, dass das langsam heiß genug-

Kupfersulfat: #in Flammen aufgeh#

RicardaCorinna: Oh. Blöd.

Legolas: #zeter# Unser Experiment geht gerade in Flammen auf, und alles, was ihr zu sagen habt ist „blöd"!

Feuer: #ausgeh#

Kupfersulfat: #nurnoch ein Häufchen Asche sei#

Ricarda: Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt die Temperatur messen...

Éomer: Sehr geistreich...

Corinna: Wir könnten die andern fragen, was die so gemessen haben. #zu Anna umdreh#

Anna: #mit Aragorn red# ...und ich könnte eigentlich noch ein paar neue Hosen gebrauchen. Gucci, oder so was. Versace wär auch in Ordnung. Und du solltest dir dringend neue Stiefel anschaffen. Wie die aussehn...

Aragorn: Aber die sind bequem-

Anna: Papperlapp, die sind total out. Und verschlissen. Dann kriegst du noch total stylische Baggypants. Die sind viel toller, als deine seltsamen Lederhosen. Ach, und ich brauch noch ein neues rosanes Kleid und dazu passende Schuhe und Handtasche. Und nen neuen Hut und-

CorinnaÄhh... Anna?

Anna: Ja?

Corinna: Was habt ihr gemessen?

Anna: Gemessen? Was?

Corinna: #seufz#

Steffi: #Pippins Nägel feil#

Nadine: #mit Reagenzglas über Bunsenbrenner rumwedel# #aufhör# Mess ma, Merry.

#Merry Reagenzglas vor Nase halt#

Merry: #Finger in Reagenzglas halt# Aua! Heiß!

Nadine: Intelligenzbestie... Mit dem Thermometer, verdammt!

Merry: #Thermometer reinhalt#

Nadine: #stöhn# Andersrum!

Merry: Is ja gut. #Thermometer andersrum in Glas schmeiß#

Nadine: #Halter fallen lass#

Kupfersulfat: #sich über Boden verteil#

RicardaCorinna: #Hand an Kopf hau#

Nadine: Mensch Merry! #Merry mit Wasser aus Spritzflasche bespritz#

Ricarda, Corinna, Steffi, AnnaPippin: Jaa! #ebenfalls Flaschen schnapp# #rumspritz#

Galadriel: #über Tisch beug#

Gimli: #Bunsenbrenner aufdreh#

Bunsenbrenner: #Galadriels Haare anfackel#

Galadriel: WAH! HILFÄÄÄ! #zu Waschbecken stürz# #Kopf unter Wasser halt#

Elrond: #resignier# (2. ich: ...zum wie vielten mal...?)

HaldirCeleborn: #Gimli auslach#

Galadriel: #nur noch die Hälfte ihrer Haare besitz# #triefend auf Gimli zustampf#

Gimli: Oh-Oh! #duck#

Galadriel: #Gimli ohrfeig# Bescheuerter Zwerg! #keif#

HaldirCeleborn: #kicher#

Galadriel: #Haldir und Celeborn anmecker# Ach, ihr macht euch auch noch lustig über mich?

Haldir: Neinneinneinnein!

Celeborn: Wir meinten doch Gimli und-

Galadriel: WENN SICH HIER JEMAND ÜBER GIMLI BESCHWEREN DARF, DANN BIN ICH DAS! KLAR?

HaldirCeleborn: #eifrig nick#

Ricarda: #Anna treff#

Anna: WAH! RICARDA!

Ricarda: Hua! Was?

Anna: Meine ganze Wimperntusche ist jetzt verlaufen! Wäh!

SteffiNadine: Oh mein Gott!

Aragorn, RicardaCorinna: #Augen roll#

Corinna: Du wirst es überleben.

Anna: Aber ich hab die doch nicht dabei. Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?

Steffi: #sich aufopfer# Hier, nimm meinen Mascara.

Anna: #seufz# Aber meine Lidschatten ist von Escada und dein Mascara von Dior. Das wär doch ein totaler Stilmix.

Steffi: Stimmt.

Aragorn, RicardaCorinna: #heftiger Augen roll#

Ricarda: Das merkt doch kein Aas, ob das Ding jetzt von Escada oder von sonsterwas ist!

Anna, SteffiNadine: BANAUSEN!

RicardaCorinna: Ja, und stolz drauf!

Nadine: #in Tasche kram# Irgendwo müsste doch noch... Ah! #triumphir# Ich hab noch meinen Escada-Mascara dabei!

AnnaSteffi: Toll! #klatsch#

Aragorn, RicardaCorinna: #noch mehr Augen roll#

Corinna: Täusch ich mich, oder ham die mehr Mascara/Kajal/Lipglosse in ihren Mäppchen, als Stifte?

Ricarda: Also wundern würd's mich ja ehrlich gesagt nicht...

SFX: KAWUMM!

Alle: WAH! #unter Tische kriech#

Fr. R.: #aufschreck# Was war das denn?

Nun, was war passiert? Boromir, in seiner äh... liebenswert-tollpatschigen Art hatte da die falsche Chemikalien erhitzt. Eine Chemikalie, die sich mit Feuer so gar nicht veträgt. Das Ergebnis war, dass nicht nur der gesamte Raum, sondern auch sämtliche sich darin befindenden Personen einigermaßen verdammt schwarz waren. Davon war natürlich niemand so wirklich begeistert...

Gimli: Boromir, du Hornochse!

Anna: Meine Hello Kitty Tasche!

Steffi: Mein Bench-Mantel!

Nadine: Mein Burberry-Schal!

Ricarda: Sieh's mal so: Jetzt musst du deine Wimpern nicht mehr schwarz färben...

Anna: Ha Ha Ha!

Corinna: Was soll ich denn sagen? Bis ich die ganzen Nieten wieder alle sauber hab...

Steffi: WAH! Pippin, deine Nägel sind ganz schwarz! #Feile raushol#

Pippin: #seufz# Warum ich? (Bild' ich mir das ein, oder benutz ich diese Phrase hier öfter..., Anm. d. Autorin)

Merry: #Schultern zuck# Warum nicht?

Fr. R.Ähm... Najaaa... Jetzt... Ähm... Wir...

Anna: Frau R, wir sind alle total geschockt und dreckig und fertig und überhaupt und müssen jetzt ganz schnell nach Hause.

Fr. R.Äh... #verwirrt sei# Ja. Genau. Geht mal.

Alle: Juhu! #rausstürm#

Boromir: Tut mir Leid...

Ricarda: Also im Nachhinein betrachtet ist es gar nicht so schlimm...

Alle: #nick#

Éomer: Und jetzt?

Anna, SteffiNadine: DUSCHE!

Corinna: Ausnahmsweise muss ich ihnen recht geben.

Rest: #nick#

Nachdem Legolas und Éomer versprochen hatten, nicht einfach irgendwelche Knöpfe auszuprobieren, Ricarda und Corinna sich murrend bereit erklärt hatten, ihre MP3-Player drei Stufen leiser zu stellen, man Gandalf eingeschärft hatte seinen Stab ruhig zu halten und Boromir Mord und Totschlag angedroht hatte, sollte er sich überhaupt irgendwie bewegen, stieg man in den nächstbesten Bus und fuhr zu Ricarda. Dort stellte man fest, dass Fabrice wohl fest entschlossen gewesen war, seine Sturmfreie Zeit zu nutzen...

_Tjaaa, wie er diese Zeit genutzt hat erfahrt ihr dann im nächsten Kapitel. Falls das überhaupt noch jemand lesen will..._

_Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war nicht **zu** durchgedreht und man konnte der Handlung noch halbwegs folgen, obwohl man die Lehrer nicht kennt. (wobei die Handlung sowieso nicht sooo wichtig ist... #grins#)_

_Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich mich immer über Reviews freue? #hüstel# Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an meine treue (und auch einzige...) Reviewerin FreezersGirl555!_


	5. Tanzstunde mit Hindernissen

Kapitel 5: Tanzstunde mit Hindernissen 

_So, der Wahnsinn geht in die nächste Runde. In diesem Kapitel habe ich ein Co-Autorin ... #Trommelwirbel# ...LadySauron666! #stolz sei# Gut, muss man nicht kennen, schreibt aber auch ganz tolle Fics! #unauffällig Werbung mach#_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß!_

Ricarda: #Tür aufmach#

Qualm: #ihr entgegen schlag#

Reggae-Musik: #ihr entgegen dröhn#

Alle: #hust# #hust#

Ricarda: #durch Dunst späh# #gegen Musik anschrei# Fabriiiice!

Kleine Gestalt: #durch Nebel wank# Ricarda? #unsicher Augen zusammenkneif#

Ricarda: Wer sonst, Fabrice, du Hornochse? Wo zum Sauron kommt dieser verdammte Qualm-? #Joint in Fabrices Hand seh# Ach, vergiss es.

Fabrice: Was tust du hier?

Noch eine kleine Gestalt: #durch Nebel torkel# Huiiiii!

Ricarda: Och nö. Du hast doch nicht etwa deine kleinen Freunde eingeladen?

Fabrice: Du wolltest ja eigentlich gar nicht heimkommen. Ähm... Warst du schon immer so schwarz?

Ricarda: Ja, sicher doch.

Fabrice: Achso. #zieh#

Ricarda: #seufz# Wir belegen jetzt für die nächsten paar Stunden die Bäder; stell dich drauf ein.

Lauter kleine Siebtklässler im Hintergrund: #lauthals zu Gentleman und Bob Marley – Liedern mitsing#

Fabrice: Mhhh... #zurück in Wohnzimmer schwank# Das Leben ist schöööön...!

Ricarda: Das Leben... Der Tod... Wie auch immer... #reingeh#

Rest: #Ricarda folg#

Elrond: In eurer Familie is wirklich niemand normal, oder?

Ricarda: #Kopf schüttel#

Corinna: Was hast du erwartet?

Elrond: #resigniert Kopf schüttel# Ich weiß auch nicht...

Anna: Falls mich jemand sucht, ich bin Bad. verschwind

Steffi&Nadine: ebenfalls verschwind

Rest: Hmpf.

Éomer: Drei Bäder, neunzehn Leute und nur zwei Stunden Zeit... #Kopf schüttel#

Haldir: Das geht schon irgendwie. Wir drehn den dreien einfach nach ner Viertelstunde das warme Wasser aus und dann werden die schon fertig...

Ricarda: Die Idee hätte von mir sein können...

Corinna: #auf Taschenrechner rumtipp# Genaugenommen haben sie nicht eine Viertelstunde, sondern genau... #Taste drück# Achtzehn Komma neun vier sieben drei sechs acht vier zwei Minuten.

Alle: #Corinna anguck#

Corinna: Wollt ich nurmal anmerken...

Stimmen aus den Nebenraum: #gröhl# „No woman no cry, no woman no cry...!"

Ricarda: Ich geb denen gleich was zu heulen! #Fäuste ball#

Corinna: Denkst du was ich denke...?

Ricarda: Ich denke schon...

Beide: #Treppe hochetz#

Ein paar Sekunden später:

SFX: „Get away from me! Take heed to thyself and see my face nor more. For in the day thou see my face, thou shalt die!"

Musik: #hämmer#

Gefährten: #Ohren zuhalt#

Fabrice: #Reggae lauter dreh#

Ricarda: #Metal lauter dreh#

Elrond: #schrei# DAS IST JA NICHT ZUM AUSHALTEN!

Rest: WAAAAAS?

Elrond: ICH SAGTE: DAS IST JA NICHT ZUM AUSHALTEN!

Galadriel: WARUM SOLLTEN WIR HÜTCHEN FALTEN!

Elrond: #seufz# #durch Nebel zu Sicherungskasten vorkämpf# #Sicherungen rauszieh#

Musik: #verstumm#

SFX: WAS SOLL DAS?

Ricarda, Corinna und Fabrice: #in Flur hetz#

Gefährten: #geschlossen auf Elrond zeig# Er war's!

Elrond: Ähm... Die Viertelstunde ist um.

Ricarda: #auf Uhr guck# Oh. Ja. AAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

Keine Reaktion.

Ricarda: #mit Schultern zuck# #in Keller geh#

Celeborn: Was tut sie?

Legolas: ich schätze mal, sie sucht den Heißwasserhahn...

Und tatsächlich, ein paar Minuten später:

SFX: WAAAH!

Anna, Steffi und Nadine: #in Handtüchern in Flur gerannt komm#

Anna: Was?

Steffi: Warum?

Nadine: Wieso?

Galadriel, Ricarda und Corinna: #Bäder beleg#

Steffi: Und unsre Klamotten?

Rosa Stoffberg: #in Flur geworfen werd#

Anna, Steffi und Nadine: Pah! #Klamotten krall und sich verzieh#

Aragorn: Is ja nich zum Aushalten hier... #Fenster aufreiss#

Anna (aus gegenüberliegendem Zimmer!): Fenster zu! Es ist KALT!

Anna, Steffi und Nadine: #in Flur komm# #Fenster zuknall#

Resigniert ließ sich Aragorn auf den Boden sinken, bis er von Fabrice einen Joint angeboten bekam und bald darauf fand man ihn singend und Limbo tanzend im Wohnzimmer. Der Rest währenddessen hatte es tatsächlich geschafft: Alle waren mal im Bad gewesen.

Elrond: So. Alle da?

Alle: #einfach mal nick#

Elrond: Schön. Also laut diesem Plan... #mit Heftchen rumwedel# ...fährt der Bus in fünf Minuten.

SFX: WAAAS?

Steffi: Meine Haare sind noch nicht trocken!

Corinna: Und meine Fingernägel auch nicht! #mit schwarz lackierten Fingern rumwedel#

Anna: Ich bin noch gar nicht fertig!

Nadine: Ich muss noch meine Tasche packen!

Ricarda: Bin auch noch nicht fertig! #eifrig Sicherheitsnadeln an Hose feststeck#

Galadriel: Och nö! #anfang Lockenwickler rauszudrehen#

Frodo: Aber wir ham noch nix gegessen!

Restl. Hobbits: #nick#

Gandalf: #Hut lüft# Jetzt schon?

Elrond: #ausflipp# MIR DOCH ALLES EGAL! WIR GEHEN JETZT ZUM BUS! ABMARSCH!

Anna: Musst ja nicht so schreien...

Steffi: Aber dann erkält ich mich doch.

Elrond: ARGH!

Steffi: Schon gut. #Tür aufmach# Aber es ist kalt! #maul#

Elrond: #drohend guck#

Steffi: Jaaa ich weiß, das intressiert dich nicht, schon kapiert. #irgendwas über inkompetente Elben und verdammtes Wetter brabbel#

Alle: #Richtung Haltestelle latsch#

Anna: Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass was fehlt... #in Tasche kram# Lipgloss da... Wimperntusche da... Handy da... Luis Vitton Portemonnaie da... #umguck# Aragorn!

Schon war sie verschwunden und tauchte wenig später auf, Aragorn am Kragen hinter sich herziehend.

Aragorn: Huiiiii!

Elrond: #kurz vor Schreikrampf steh#

Aber dann schaffte man es doch tatsächlich mehr oder weniger unfallfrei in den Bus zu kommen. Dort beschäftigte Anna sich damit Aragorn mit Literweise Kaffee wieder halbwegs auf die Beine zu kriegen, während der Rest geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster starrte.

Und schließlich und endlich erreichte man die Tanzschule.

Corinna: Da wärn wir...auf in den Kampf!

Die Gefährten(Anm. d. Autorin: Damit bezeichne ich jetzt einfach mal die ganze Bande aus ME): #betreten dasteh#

Corinna: Was?

Gandalf: Ähm...naja...die Sache ist die...wir können zwar alle tanzen, aber bloß...wie soll ich sagen...Elbentänze und das, was die Hobbits so drunter verstehen...

Corinna: Oh...

Ricarda: Na und? Das is doch 'n Tanzkurs, oder nicht? Und der is dazu da, uns das Tanzen beizubringen. Also werden die das wohl auch schaffen...

Die Gefährten: #zweifelnd guck#

Steffi: Ach was, wir gehn da jetzt alle rein, da wird wohl keiner was dagegen haben, und dann seht ihr, dass das ganz leicht ist! #strahl# #Tanzschule betret#

Der Rest: #seufz# #sich dem Schicksal ergeb# #Steffi folg#

Oben angekommen, machten sie sich auf den einzigen verfügbaren Stühlen breit und warteten darauf, dass es losgehen würde.

Eomer: Wann geht das denn endlich los? Will hier nich den ganzen Tag rumhocken...

Gandalf: Vielleicht kommt ja keiner...dann müssten wir tragischerweise wieder gehn...

Aber seine Hoffnungen sollten enttäuscht werden...

T: Hallo! #wahnsinnig elanvoll grinsend vor Spiegelwand steh# Alle wieder da? Dann kann's ja weitergehn. Ich denke, ihr könnt das, was wir vor den Ferien gelernt haben, noch, und deshalb fangen wir jetzt mit einem Discofox an. Chr#s (Sieht dämlich aus, aber Namen darf ich ja nicht...:-(), mach mal Musik!

Musik: #"Blue" spiel#

Die Verrückten: Iiih!

Ricarda: Das ist doch keine Musik!

Corinna: Wäh! Mach doch mal was Anständiges an!

Chr.: Aber da drauf kann man nun mal tanzen!

Ricarda: Na und? Man kann auch auf gute Musik tanzen! Auf Nightwish, oder auf Sonata Arctica...

Corinna: Oder Linkin Park...

Ricarda: Children of Bodom...

Chr.: Auf wen?

Corinna&Ricarda: #resignier#

Ricarda: Aaalso, wir können das langsam und qualvoll oder kurz und schmerzlos regeln: Entweder du machst mal was gutes, sprich Nightwish oder Sonata Arctica oder Within Temptation oder so an, oder wir nerven solange, bis du dich selber einweisen lässt!

Elrond: Ich würd lieber die Musik anmachen, die können verdammt nervtötend sein. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede!

Chr.: Ach Mann, is ja gut! Ihr habt gewonnen! #grummel#

Musik: #"Wish I Had An Angel" spiel#

Chr.: Besser?

Corinna&Ricarda: Jaaah!

T: Jetzt tanzt doch mal!

Die Verrückten: OK! #Lover schnapp#

Lover: HE! #protestier#

Legolas: Hey, Moment! Das kannst du doch nicht...ich kann doch gar nicht...

Eomer: Ja, und ich kann das auch nicht! Und überhaupt, ich-

Corinna: Jaja!

Ricarda: Is ja gut, wir wissens! Ihr kommt trotzdem mit! #Legolas auf Tanzfläche zerr#

Corinna: #Eomer hinterher zerr#

Steffi&Nadine: #mit Merry und Pippin über Tanzfläche hüpf#

Anna: #Aragorn auf die Zehen tret#

Aragorn: Au!

Anna: Oh! Tschuldigung, das wollt ich nicht! Echt nich! Tüdet mich leid!

Aragorn: Ist schon gut, ist ja nix passiert...

Gandalf: #flüster# Noch nicht...

Anna: Gan-dalf! #Gandalf auf Hinterkopf hau#

Gandalf: Au! Meine Kommentare sollte ich mir in Zukunft schenken...

Celeborn&Haldir: #sich um Galadriel streit#

Galadriel: #seufz# Elrond? Woll'n wir?

Elrond: Kannst du's denn?

Galadriel: So schwer kann's ja nicht sein. Wir schaun einfach bei den andern ab.

Elrond: Na gut...

Beide: #versucht professionell über Tanzfläche schlidder#

Celeborn&Haldir: #nicht beacht# #weiterstreit#

Frodo&Sam: #tanz# #fast plattgetreten werd#

Gandalf: #zuguck#

Gimli: #zu kichernder Mädchengruppe stolzier# #angeb# #flirt#

Boromir: #das selbe tu#

Und während ein Teil der Psychopathen fröhlich vor sich hintanzte/flirtete, versuchten Corinna und Ricarda angestrengt, ihren Lovern das Tanzen eines simplen Discofox' beizubringen...

Corinna: Also, Eomer, schau mal, das ist ganz einfach...

Legolas: Uh, da würd ich schon misstrauisch werden...

Corinna: Kch! #fauch#

Legolas: Huah! Wo isn hier eigentlich der nächste Not...ich meine Ausgang?

Ricarda: Hmpf! Hiergeblieben, hier spielt die Musik! Du könntest mir zur Abwechslung auch mal zuhörn!

Legolas: Als ob _du_ anarchisches Etwas freiwillig jemandem zuhörst...

Ricarda: #Legolas gaaanz aus Versehen mit spitzen Absätzen auf den Fuß steig#

Legolas: AUA! Was zum-

Ricarda: Oh, bin ich dir auf den Fuß getreten? Och, das tut mir aber Leid!

Legolas: #grummel#

Ricarda: Wärst du jetzt so liebenswürdig, mir mal zuzuschaun, damit diese Tanzerei nicht ganz so grausam wird?

Legolas: Ja doch...

Corinna: Und Eomer wird mir auch ganz brav zuhörn, nicht? #scheinheilig grins#

Eomer: #schluck# Jaaah...

Corinna: Dann hör mal zu...#erklär#

Ricarda: Also...guck mal, 'n Discofox is im Prinzip gar nicht so schwer. Du musst bloß deine Füße im Auge...im Sinn...wo auch immer behalten.

Legolas: Was sich in der Theorie noch ganz einfach anhört...

Ricarda: Ruhe da drüben! Also, Discofox tanzt man immer auf drei Schritte. Der Damenschritt geht so...#vormach# Und damit man sich gegenseitig nicht auf die Füße steigt-

Legolas: Das sagt die Richtige...mit angespitzten Absätzen...

Ricarda: #warnend den Fuß heb#

Legolas: OK, OK, ich bin ja schon ruhig...#zu Corinna und Eomer schiel#

Corinna: #gestikulier#...und dann muss ich das so machen...#rumhüpf#...und du machst dann den Männerschritt...

Eomer: #schluck# Is das alles so kompliziert?

Corinna: Wart's ab, bis wir Française tanzen...

Eomer&Legolas. #schluck#

Ricarda: Egal, jetzt tanzen wir Discofox! Also herschaun! Also, der Männerschritt...der ging...wie ging der jetzt noch...Perkele, ich hab vergessen, wie der schß Schritt geht! #umschau# Corinna?

Corinna: Hm?

Ricarda: Wie ging dieser dämliche Männerschritt nochmal?

Corinna: Aaalso...da muss der Mann zuerst den...linken Fuß nach links hinten...dann den rechten Fuß hinter und mit dem linken dagegen tippen...dann das selbe noch ma...

Ricarda: Aha! Legolas? Haste mitgekriegt?

Legolas: Iiich denke doch...

Ricarda: Fein, dann mal los! Ach, noch eins: Wenn ich drehn soll, dann musst du mich so raus schieben, dann dreh ich mich auf drei Schritte raus, auf drei Schritte rein, während du am Platzt stehn bleibst. Verstanden?

Legolas: Öh...ja...ich hoffe...

Ricarda: Supi! Dann mal los!

Legolas: Wenn du meinst...#hilfesuchend zu Eomer schiel#

Eomer: #von Corinna über's Parkett geschleift werd#

Legolas: #seufz# #sich dem Schicksal ergeb# #nach Ricardas Hand greif#

Ricarda: Kann's losgehn?

Legolas: Jaaah...

Beide: #tanz#

Corinna&Eomer: #tanz# #hüpf# #verrenk#

Ricarda: #kicher# Was zum- WAH! #ausrutsch# #fall#

Legolas: Uh-Oh! Was tust- Argh!

Ricarda: #sich an Legolas festkrall#

Legolas: Uah! #ebenfalls fall#

Beide: #auf'm Boden rumlieg# #ächz#

Corinna&Eomer: #nichts bemerk# #weitertanz# #über Ricarda und Legolas stolper# AAAH! #fall#

Alle vier: #stöhn#

Anna: #mit Aragorn halbwegs geordnet vorbeitanz# Was macht ihr denn da? Seid ihr gestolpert?

Ricarda: Grftjx! Nein Anna, wie kommst du darauf? Wir liegen hier aus Spaß an der Freud einfach so rum...#Anna finster anguck#

Anna: Aaaah...also, wir machen dann mal weiter...und viel Spaß noch! #mit Aragorn eiligst außer Reichweite tanz#

Die vier auf'm Fußboden: #grummel# #sich knochenknirschend erheb# #in diversen Sprachen fluch#

Legolas: #sich frustriert auf Stuhl niederlass# Mir reicht's! Ich hab keinen Bock, mir hier sämtliche Knochen zu brechen! Ich streike!

Eomer: Seh ich genauso! #sich neben Legolas pflanz# Ich streike mit!

Corinna: #ratlos in die Gegend starr# Und was jetzt? #nach Ricarda umschau#

Ricarda: #nicht mehr da sei#

Corinna: Äh...Ricarda? Hallo?

SFX: KLONK!

Ricardas Stimme: AUA! PERKELE! Was zum Sauron soll das denn?

Corinna,Eomer&Legolas: #irritiert umschau#

Ricardas Füße: #unter Stuhl vorschau#

Eomer: ...Oo...

Legolas?

Corinna: Ah...was treibst du denn da unten?

Ricarda: #unter Stuhl vorkriech# Was soll ich denn da schon machen? #irgendwas in die Tasche steck# Suchen...

Eomer: #murmel# 'Nen Schlafplatz?

Ricarda: Das hab ich gehört! Nein, da isses mir zu staubig, die ham hier anscheinend seit Jahren nich mehr gesaugt. Nee, ich hab was andres gesucht...

Legolas: Aha...und...was genau?

Ricarda: Meinen kleinen Finger, an dem sich irgend so ein Scherzkeks festhalten wollte...#grummel#

Eomer: _Deinen WAS?_

Ricarda: Meinen Finger...wundert dich das etwa?

Eomer: N-nein...warum sollte es...#Kopf schüttel#

Corinna: Sach ma, du solltest dich ma nach was haltbarerem umschaun, das fällt doch auf, wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit dauernd auseinanderfällst...

Ricarda: Ich weiß, aber seit Frankenstein tot ist, sind gut ausgebildete Fachkräfte so schwer zu finden wie Trolle bei 'nem Wettsaufen...

Eomer: Trolle? Wettsaufen?

Corinna: Ach, stimmt, da warste ja noch gar nich dabei...also, Trolle sind Antialkoholiker, mitunter ziemlich militante...

Eomer: Ach so...na dann...

Ricarda: Ach ja, der gute alte Viktor...(hieß der überhaupt Viktor? Oder Igor? Oder wie?)...ich weiß noch, der konnte Hände bauen wie kein zweiter...

Corinna: Warum reanimierst du ihn dann nicht? Mit so 'nem Voodoo-Zauber, oder so...

Ricarda: Stimmt...könnte ich eigentlich mal versuchen...aber das braucht Zeit, und was mach ich bis dahin?

Eomer: Klebeband?

Ricarda: Klebeband? Hm...warum eigentlich nich...CHR#S?

Chr.: Wasn?

Ricarda: Hast du Tesa?

Chr.: Yup! #Tesaroller rüberreich#

Ricarda: Dankö! #Finger aus der Tasche hol# Kann den mal einer grad so festhalten?

Legolas: Wie, _den Finger_?

Ricarda: Den Blumentopf auf dem Tisch, du Mûmaak! Natürlich den Finger! Keine Panik, der is nich gefährlich...nur wenn man ihn ärgert...

Eomer: Wie, dein Finger beißt, wenn man ihn ärgert?

Corinna: Nein, viel schlimmer. Ich hab ihr mal aus versehn mein Buch auf den Zeigefinger gehaun, da hat das Ding angefangen, mich zu piksen wie verrückt...#finster guck# Und die da hat sich geweigert, ihn zurückzupfeifen, hat gesagt, da könnte sie auch nix machen...zehn Minuten hab ich gebraucht, um das verfluchte Ding loszuwerden...#Ricarda böse anguck#

Ricarda: #Tesa um Finger wickel# Kann ich ja auch nicht! Sobald die Teile abfallen, hör'n se nich mehr auf mich, wie oft muss ich dir das denn noch sagen?

Eomer: Du könntest sie an die Leine nehmen...

Ricarda: Ja, und dich gleich mit! Bin ja nich verrückt...

Der Rest: #zweifelnd guck#

Ricarda: Jedenfalls nicht sooo verrückt...na bitte, so gut wie neu! #Finger betracht# So, noch 'nen Handschuh drüber, dann merkt's keiner...#Handschuh anzieh#

Legolas: Na, dann biste ja wenigstens optisch wieder auf der Höhe...

Eomer: Aber geistig...

Ricarda: Das sagt der richtige!

Eomer: He, ich-

Corinna: _Sooo_, nachdem wir jetzt alle mal gemein zueinander waren, könnten wir ja eigentlich weitermachen...

Legolas&Eomer: NEIN!

Eomer: Ohne mich! Lieber halte ich freiwillig als ihr #auf Ricarda zeig# Abendessen her, aber _das_ tu ich mir nicht nochmal an!

Ricarda: Ich komm darauf zurück...#fies grins#

Eomer: #schluck# Ich und meine große Klappe...

Legolas: Gilt auch für mich! Ich hab wenigstens noch soviel Verstand, um zu erkennen, dass das Wahnsinn ist!

Ricarda: Mehr aber auch nicht...

Legolas: #grummel#

Ricarda: Hab aber auch keinen Bock mehr...wir könnten den andern zugucken!

Der Rest: Au ja! #hinpflanz#

Steffi&Nadine: #Merry und Pippin gewaltsam über Tanzfläche zerr#

Frodo&Sam: #ebenfalls rumtanz#

Typ mit Freundin: #vorbeitanz#

Hobbits: #fast zertreten werd# WAH!

Merry: He! Passt doch auf!

Typ: Sorry, kleiner! Kommt nich wieder vor! #mit Freundin weitertanz#

Merry: Hat der grade...

Pippin: ..."kleiner" gesagt?

Frodo&Sam: #nick#

Hobbits: #köchel#

Steffi: Oh, das is fies...wartet mal...ich hab 'ne Idee! #zu rosa Luis-Vuitton-Tasche renn#

Pippin: Mir schwant Übles...

Recht sollte er haben...

Steffi: #mit Tasche zurückkomm# So, kommt ma her, ich weiß, wie man euch besser sieht! #anfang an Pippin rumzubasteln#

Merry: #missmutig guck# Wie denn? Mit rosa Leuchthütchen?

Nein...viel, viel schlimmer...

Zehn Minuten später...

Steffi: So! Das war's! Is das nich toll? #von sich selber begeistert sei#

Die Hobbits: #mit seltsamen Hüten mit großen, neonpinken Wimpeln dran dasteh# #bedröppelt guck#

Steffi: Hach, is das nich supa?

Nadine: Süüüß!

Corinna&Ricarda: #hinguck# #sich fast an Cola/Blut verschluck# #prust#

Steffi: Ey, habt ihr was dagegen?

Corinna&Ricarda: Neinnein, ganz und gar nicht...! #knallrot werd# #umdreh# #rausstürm#

Eomer&Legolas: #folg#

SFX: HAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Corinna,Ricarda,Eomer&Legolas: #wieder reinkomm# #hinhock#

Steffi: #Mörderblick# Was war 'n das grade?

Corinna: Nix, nix...

Ricarda: Legolas hat bloß grad 'nen Witz erzählt...

Steffi: Ah ja...ich glaub euch natürlich auf's Wort...

Nadine: Ach, lass die! Wir tanzen weiter!

Merry&Pippin: WAS?

Merry: Aber...muss das...sein...?

Steffi&Nadine: JA! #Merry und Pippin zurück auf Tanzfläche schleif#

Also walzten die vier weiter, was das Zeug hielt, während Eomer und Legolas sich mit Chr#s beschäftigten, um Corinna und Ricarda den Weg zum Computer und damit zur Musik frei zu machen.

Corinna: #rumscroll# Hmm...wat nehm wa denn?

Ricarda: #in Tasche rumwühl# Das da! #Corinna CD vor die Nase halt#

Corinna: Huah! Ah, Headbanger-Mix! Supa!

Keine zwei Minuten später befand sich das Album auf der Festplatte, und das Grauen nahm seinen Lauf...

Corinna: #rumklick#

Chr.: ...und dann hat- He! Was treibt ihr da? Lasst das bloß- Argh! #zusammenbrech#

Legolas: #unschuldig pfeifend extrem kitschigen Kerzenhalter an seinen Platz zurückstell# Uups! Wie konnte _das_ nur passieren? #gemein grins#

Eomer: #üüüberhaupt nicht sarkastisch sei# Ja, wie bloß? #grins#

Legolas: Is doch wurscht. Mädels, ihr habt freie Bahn!

Ricarda: Guuut...#klick#

Corinna: #Lautstärke bis zum Äußersten hochschraub#

SFX: I'M A PRIEST FOR THE POOREST SACRIFICE, I'M BUT A RAFT IN A SEA OF SORROW AND GREED!

Alle sonstigen im Raum anwesenden Personen: AAAAAAH!

Die zartbesaitete Fraktion: Urks! #mit leichten bis mittelschweren Herzinfarkten zu kämpfen hab#

Der große, nicht ganz so zartbesaitete, Rest: #fluchend mit Infarktpatienten das Weite such#

Ein paar wenige anwesende Metalheads und Nightwish-Fans: GEIL! #gröhlend durch den Raum spring#

Corinna&Ricarda: #mitmach#

Eomer&Legolas: #sich nicht ganz so widerwillig wie sonst dem Schicksal ergeb# #ebenfalls mitmach#

Und nach diesem...äh...Schock für die Hip-Hopper und C. Aguileira-Fans waren nur noch einige wenige Hardcore-Rocker bzw. Metaller verblieben, die jetzt gröhlend und headbangend durch den Raum sprangen und dabei einen Großteil der Einrichtung zertrümmerten, während die restlichen Gefährten und Verrückten unten ratlos vor dem Gebäude, das in seinen Grundfesten erzitterte, standen, und keine Ahnung hatten, wie man die vier Spinner da oben rauskriegen sollte.

Haldir: Wie wär's und wir stürmen das Gebäude, schnappen sie uns und betäuben sie mit irgendwas hartem...

Celeborn: Du näherst dich denen also freiwillig auf weniger als drei Meter Sicherheitsabstand?

Haldir: ...

Aragorn: Wir könnten sie auch ausräuchern...

Steffi: Da ist grade bei Ricarda Hopfen und Malz verloren...als ob die das Bisschen Rauch stören würde...und der Rest...#Kopf schüttel#...neeee...

Gandalf: Wenn sie wenigstens Black Sabbath hören würden...

Galadriel: Oder AC/DC...

Gandalf: Oder auch das, ja...

Der restliche Rest: #Kopf schüttel#

SFX: #gröhl# I'M ON THE HIIIGHWAY TO HELL!

Gandalf&Galadriel: Jaaah! #zurück ins Haus stürm#

D. r. R.: ...Oo...

Elrond: #röchel# #ohnmächtig werd#

Keiner: #Elrond beacht#

Haldir: ...Celeborn, hast _du_ gewusst, dass deine Frau 'n durchgeknallter AC/DC-Fan is?

Celeborn: ...ich dachte, das hätte sie schon vor Jahren aufgegeben...

Beide: Argh! #resignier#

Alle andern: #noch ratloser dasteh#

Anna: Schätze, wir warten einfach, bis die Polizei kommt und sie alle wegen Ruhestörung hochnimmt...

Der Rest: #zustimmend nick#

Und das dauerte auch nicht lange. Zehn Minuten später standen die ersten Beamten vor der Tür, und nach sechs erfolglosen Versuchen, sich Gehör zu verschaffen wurde Verstärkung gerufen. Die vereinten Kräfte von zwei Dutzend Polizisten bewirkten, dass es ruhig wurde, und kurze Zeit später tröpfelten die Störenfriede einzeln oder in Grüppchen durch die Tür, die vermissten Verrückten ganz am Schluss.

Aragorn: Na endlich!

Nadine: Euch fällt auch nix besseres ein, als einfach mal so 'ne Metal-Fete zu veranstalten?

Die v. Verrückten: Nööö...

Der Rest: #seeeuuufz#

Ricarda: Egal, wir haun jetzt besser ab. Wie wir die Bull-...äääh, die freundlichen Polizisten da oben sitzen gelassen haben, bewegt sich wohl etwas außerhalb der Legalität...

Elrond: #wieder halbwegs auf dem Damm sei und von Celeborn gestützt werd# Wieso...? Was habt ihr gemacht?

Eomer: Ähm...wir...haben es ihnen...ein wenig...bequem gemacht, aber sie...scheinen davon nicht viel zu halten...

Elrond: Was zum...?

Legolas: Besser, ihr wisst davon nix, aber soviel sei gesagt: Die Tesarolle ist leer...

Elrond: Argh! #zusammensack#

Galadriel: Weichei...

Corinna: Los jetzt, ich weiß nicht, wie lang die brauchen, um sich loszureißen...

Aragorn: Ham sie euch wenigstens nich erkannt?

Legolas: Ich glaube, Ricarda hat sich drum gekümmert...

Ricarda: Jaah...hab sie mit ein paar...Bonbons ins Reich der Phantasie geschickt..._solchen_ Aussagen wird wohl keiner großartig Glauben schenken...#grins# #losstapf#

Der Rest folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd oder grinsend, in manchen Fällen auch beides, und langsam bewegte man sich Richtung Bahnhof, um sich einen Busfahrer zu suchen, der die Nerven hatte, ein Gruppe Wahnsinniger zurück zu Ricardas Bude zu bringen, denn _eine _Busfahrt mit einer Psychopathin am Steuer war allen genug. Es fand sich sogar ein entsprechender Fahrer, und nachdem Elrond sicher verstaut worden war, ging es mehr oder weniger heimwärts...

_Das Kapitel war leider ein bisschen kurz. Naja, sagen wir kürzer als die anderen... ich hoffe, es hat trotzdem gefallen. Hab aber auch in letzter Zeit wenig Zeit (...) u.a. wegen Schule. Außerdem zickt rum, ich komm da nicht mehr drauf, außer über irgendwelche Links. Ich fürchte es könnte noch ein bisschen dauern mir Chap 6. #schon mal im vorraus ganz dolle entschuldig#_

_So gefällt mir das mit den Reviews übrigens schon besser! #stolz grins# Dann kommen wir mal zu den äts..._

_#an kopf kratz# Is ja ziemlich Nobel hier... Königin, Prinzessin... #sich geehrt fühl#_

_FreezersGirl55: Hab ich doch gern gemacht.  Das mit der Schule hab ich zumindest gehört. Glaub schon dass das stimmt..._

_Queen of Angmar: Ja, das Problem kenn' ich, dass Mütter einen manchmal für bescheuert halten... _

_DarkPrincess of Slytherin: PerkeleVerdammt; Menkää PoisHau ab!; Sekin PöllöTrottel; Painu VittuFahr zur Hölle; Mina vihan sinuaIch hasse dich; Haistattelu wird zum verfluchen einer Person benutzt. „Murha-järviset... Ja sota jatkuu" „Mord am See... und der Krieg geht weiter." Brauchte halt irgendwas sinnloses... Hab ich alles aus'm Nightwish-Forum (__ Frag mich aber bloß nicht mehr aus welchem Thread... #Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb hab# Wenn du dich für Finnisch (oder auch andere skandinavische Sprachen) interessierst, versuch's mal bei __www.finnisch.de_

_#Kusshändchen an alle Reviewer verteil#_


	6. Berlin, wir kommen!

Kapitel 6: Berlin, wir kommen!

_Es ist wieder da! #wink# In den Ferien hab ich endlich mal Zeit gehabt. In diesem Kapitel geht es um eine sehr anstrengende Zugfahrt... Viel Spaß!_

Es ist also acht Uhr abends im letzten heimeligen- Nein, das war woanders... in Ricardas Haus... Gruft... wie auch immer:

Stereoanlage: #Linkin Park dudel# (O-Ton Steffi: Das gefällt wenigstens fast allen...)

Alle: #auf Boden/Sofa/Sessel/Schrank/Tisch rumlunger#

Ricarda: #in Necronomicon vertieft sei# #Schokolade futter#

Corinna: #„Tarotkarten – So deute auch ich sie richtig" les# #ebenfalls Schokolade futter#

Anna: #„Glamour" les#

Steffi: #in „Sugar" blätter#

Nadine: #„Young" durchguck#

Galadriel: #Nägel lackier#

Celeborn&Haldir: #sich gegenseitig böse anstarr#

Gimli: #mit Elrond und Gandalf Mau-Mau spiel#

Legolas: #an neuem Bogen schnitz#

Aragorn: #mit Klebeband an Stiefeln rumbastel#

Éomer: #Helm polier#

Boromir: #„Mein Troll und ich" les#

Merry&Pippin: #Pilze futter#

Frodo&Sam: #sich im Nebenraum so beschäftig, dass ich das ganze hier R-raten müsste...#

Ricarda: #umblätter# #Corinna die Marzipanschokolade rüberschieb#

Corinna: #eigene Tarotkarten mit Abbildung vergleich# #Ricarda die Zartbitterschokolade rüberschieb#

Anna: #„Glamour" an Steffi weiterreich#

Steffi: #Nadine „Sugar" in Hand drück#

Nadine: #Anna „Young" rüberschmeiss#

Galadriel: #Überlack auf Nägel pinsel#

Celeborn&Haldir: #sich noch böser anstarr#

Gandalf: #erneut Karten austeil#

Legolas: #passende Pfeile schnitz#

Aragorn: #an Mantel rumnäh#

Éomer: #Helm prüfend anguck#

Boromir: #umblätter#

Merry&Pippin: #sich über Erdnüsse hermach#

Frodo&Sam: #pfeifend in Wohnzimmer geschlendert komm# #sich Merry&Pippin anschließ#

Anna: Och, Leutz.

Alle: #zusammenzuck#

Anna: Laaangweilig.

Ricarda: Hier gibt's einen Zauber, der der betroffenen Person für drei Tage den Mund zusammenschweißt... #Anna anschiel#

Corinna: #Lachanfall krieg#

Anna: Haha! Wie lustig.

Steffi: Wir könnten mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen.

Nadine: Vor zehn Uhr kann sich da doch eh niemand zu überwinden...

Ricarda: Wie wahr...

Corinna: Außerdem haben wir den Rest der Woche eh frei. (Fragt mich jetzt bloß nicht warum, denkt euch was aus. Ist aber irgendwie entscheidend für die ähh... „Handlung", Anm. d. Autorin) Ähm, Ricarda...?

Ricarda: Jaaa...?

Corinna: War an diesem Wochenende nicht das Konzert?

Ricarda: Oh. Ja, doch. War's.

Rest?

Ricarda: Naja, wir wollten doch mit meinen Eltern nach Berlin fahren und dann da auf ein Nightwish-Konzert gehen...

Pippin: Auja! Wir kommen mit! #grinsend in die Hände klatsch#

Legolas: #Éomer zuflüster# Steffi hat keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn...

Éomer: #nick#

Ricarda: Warum auch nicht?

Corinna: Du willst **die** auf ein Nightwishkonzert lassen!

Anna: Nightwish? #entsetzt sei# Das sind doch die, die immer so furchtbare laute Musik machen und immer so schwarz sind.

Aragorn: #murr# Aber Linkin Park hören...

Corinna: Sooo schwarz sind die ja gar nicht...

Ricarda: Sieh's doch mal positiv: Wir malträtieren dich immerhin nicht mit Children of Bodom...

Anna: Ich glaub', ich will gar nicht wissen, was das ist...

Corinna: Wie auch immer, morgen wollten wir los.

SFX: MORGEN?

Nadine: Aber... Aber...

Steffi: Unsre Sachen...

Anna: Wir müssen noch packen und überhaupt...

Elrond: Wenn ich mal so fragen darf: Wie woll'n wir da überhaupt hinkommen?

Merry: Bus?

Ricarda: Auja, und ich fahre!

Merry: Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee...

Alle: #nick#

Ricarda: #schmoll# Banausen...

Legolas: Fliegen?

Steffi&Corinna: Och nööö!

Galadriel: Warum denn nicht? Das ist schneller, wahrscheinlich billiger, bequemer...

Steffi&Corinna: Flugangst!

Gandalf: Welche Neurose ist bei euch fünf eigentlich nicht vertreten?

Die Verrückten: #ernsthaft nachdenk#

Gandalf: Die Frage war rhetorisch gemeint.

Nadine: Besser so...

Éomer: Reiten?

Alle: #Éomer anguck#

Éomer: War ja nur'n Vorschlag...

Aragorn: Laufen? Weiter als Mordor wird's nicht weg sein, oder?

Corinna: Dir is klar, dass ihr nach Mordor über ein Jahr gebraucht habt?

Aragorn: Besser spät, als nie...

Ricarda: Außerdem dürfte dir ja wohl klar sein, wer dann Annas Koffer (und das meine ich im Plural) tragen darf...

Aragorn: Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee...

Boromir: Wir könnten natürlich auch einfach den Zug nehmen.

Stille.

Elrond: Also ich finde, diesen Vorschlag kann man durchaus als gute Idee bezeichnen.

Celeborn: Unglaublich, aber wahr.

Anna: Also wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin Koffer packen. #aufsteh und losgeh#

Steffi: Unsre Klamotten sind doch aber alle bei uns zu Hause.

Anna: #stehenbleib# #umdreh# Oh...mein...GOTT! Und jetzt?

Ricarda: Ihr könntet euch meine Klamotten leihen...

Anna: Bin ja nicht wahnsinnig.

Steffi: Die sind alle so schwarz und überhaupt nicht rosa.

Nadine: Wir sind erledigt.

Aragorn: Meine Güte, wir waren alle ein Jahr unterwegs und ham unsre Klamotten auch nicht gewechselt. Und stell dir vor wir leben noch.

Anna, Steffi, Nadine: Wäh!

Corinna: Kannst du uns das Zeug nicht durch ein bisschen Voodoozauber herzaubern?

Ricarda: Schon. Aber es könnte sein, dass das Zeug dann ein bisschen verkohlt ankommt...

Corinna: Also farblich wäre da bei meinen Klamotten kein Unterschied, aber unsre drei Grazien wären davon sicher nicht so begeistert...

Ricarda: Naja, versuchen kann ich's ja mal. Wird schon klappen. Ich brauch dann ne Liste von dem Zeug, dass ihr braucht und wo's so in etwa liegt. #nach Necronomicon angel# #blätter#

Corinna: Wie bitte? Denkst du ich hab ne Ahnung wo in meinem Zimmer irgendwas ist?

Ricarda: Bei deinem wahnsinnig ausgeprägten Ordnungssinn... Aber es geht halt schneller, wenn ich ungefähr weiß, wo es ist.

Corinna: Nur der Kleingeist hält Ordnung, das Genie überblickt das Chaos. Hmpf! #anfang Liste zu schreiben#

Ricarda: Schon klar...

Galadriel: Sach ma, funktioniert das auch Multidimensional? Unsre Sachen sind doch alle noch alle in Mittelerde.

Ricarda: Och, das klappt bestimmt. Vielleicht...

Gefährten: #ebenfalls anfang zu schreiben#

5 Minuten später

Alle: #Ricarda jeweils ein DinA 4 Blatt in die Hand drück#

Ricarda: Na endlich seid ihr fertig.

Steffi: Fertig? Das sind nur meine Klamotten.

Nadine: Bei mir auch.

Anna: Und bei mir nur mein Schminkzeug.

Corinna: Das war die Liste mit meinen CDs...

Gefährten: #seeeeuuufz#

Ricarda: #ebenfalls seufz# Macht hinne...

Die andern vier: #weiterschreib#

Nach einigen Minuten fand sich Ricarda in einem Stapel Blätter wieder, die Einträge wie „Schwarzer Ohrring – irgendwo unterm Bett, vermutlich", „rosa Mininagelfeile – in der rosa Mininagelfeilentasche, neben den Minitaschentüchern mit Zebramuster auf dem Schreibtisch", „Luis-Vitton-Tasche – Unter Burberryschal, neben dem Hello-Kitty-Wecker auf dem Chanelspiegel, der neben den Pradaschuhen unter dem Versacekleid steht", „dazugehöriger Ohrring – wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Bücherregal oder auf der Couch" und „Beutel mit getrockneten Mallornblättern und dazugehörige Pfeife– Zweiter Mallorn rechts, von Caras Galadhon aus" enthielten.

Ricarda: #Kopf schüttel# #in Buch schau# #seltsame Worte vor sich hin murmel# ...Ähm... Geht am besten mal in Deckung...

Alle: #hinter Couch/Tisch/Sessel/Pflanze etc. hüpf#

Blätter: #durch die Luft flatter#

SFX: PUFF!

Blätter: #verschwind#

Jede menge Zeug: #auf Boden erschein# #leicht qualm#

Alle bis auf Ricarda: #auf qualmenden Haufen stürz und drin rumwühl#

Corinna: Hat jemand meine Century-Child-CD gesehn?

Anna: Was für'n Ding?

Corinna: #seufz# Ne CD mit so ner Tusse im Wasserfall vorne drauf...

Anna: Aha. Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber ich find mein Lagerfeldtop nicht.

Corinna: Ist das der komische rosa Fetzten hier? #rosa Ding hochhalt#

Steffi: He, das ist mein Guccikleid! #rosa Ding krall#

Nadine: Wem sind die Bettlaken hier? #weißen Stoffhaufen hochhalt#

Galadriel: Hmpf! Das sind Gewänder! #Stoffhaufen schnapp#

Anna: Ih, was ist das denn? #seltsames schwarzes Ding hochhalt#

Corinna: Das... #Ding schnapp# ...wird mal irgendwann ne Voodoopuppe. Hoffentlich.

Ricarda: #kicher#

Gimli: Hat jemand meine zweite Streitaxt gesehen?

Boromir: Aua! #auf einem Bein durch die Gegend hüpf# Ich glaub, da bin ich grad darufgetreten.

Legolas: Das war ein Reißnagel. #Gimli Streitaxt reich#

Éomer: Hat schon jemand mein Hufeisen gefunden?

Haldir: #selbiges Éomer an den Kopf pfeffer# Ja, es hat nämlich auf meinem Diät-Lembas gelegen. #mit Krümeln gefüllte Mallornblätter hochhalt#

Éomer: #umkipp#

Corinna: #Haldir anfauch#

Aragorn: #Corinna antipp# Ist das diese Tusse-im-Wasserfall-CD? #CD hinhalt#

Corinna: Ja! #strahl#

Steffi: Ich find ja gar nix. #weiterwühl#

Ricarda: Kein Wunder, du besitzt ja auch alles im Miniformat...

Nadine: Hier Anna, dein Lipgloss. #Anna rosa Lipgloss rüberschmeiss#

Anna: Danke Naddel!

Corinna: #Kopf schüttel# Ihr seht bei den Dingern noch Unterschiede?

Schließlich und endlich hatte dann doch jeder sein Zeug rausgesucht und in diversen Taschen und Koffern untergebracht. Lediglich Steffis Minihaarspangen waren unauffindbar geblieben, weshalb sie von Pippin, Anna und Nadine getröstet werden musste, während sich der Rest halb tot lachten. Jedenfalls hatte Ricarda die Zeit genutzt, um auch zu packen und so stapelten sich wenige Stunden später zig Koffer und Taschen im Flur.

Gandalf: Bescheidene Frage: Wie kriegen wir das morgen zum Bahnhof?

Elrond: Mit schätzungsweise... 10-11 Großraumtaxis?

Celeborn: Wird uns wohl nichts andres übrig bleiben...

Gesagt und nach einigem Rumgestreite auch getan. So standen am nächsten Morgen zwar nicht zehn, aber immerhin doch fünf Taxis bereit, um unsre kleine Reisegruppe zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Natürlich, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, mussten in letzter Minuten noch gewisse Zähne geputzt, Haare gekämmt und Lippen geschminkt werden. Trotzdem kam man noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vor der geplanten Abfahrtzeit an.

Elrond: #aus Ticketschalter komm# Ich hab ein Gruppenticket, das heißt also, wir sollten uns möglichst nicht trennen. #auf Uhr guck# So und jetzt haben wir noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen zusammen zum-

Ricarda: Entschuldigt mich, aber ich hab hier irgendwo nen Laden mit Kerzen gesehen. #Legolas krall# #losstiefel#

Corinna: Was? Wo? #Ricarda folg# #Éomer hinter sich herschleif#

Elrond: Hey, ihr-!

Nadine: Da vorne is'n Kiosk. #nach Links deut#

Anna&Steffi: #bei Nadine unterhak# #Aragorn, Pippin und Merry mitzerr#

Alle drei: #loslauf#

Frodo&Sam: #sich ebenfalls verkrümel#

Elrond: Aber wir wollten doch-!

Galadriel: Ach, die kommen schon rechtzeitig wieder...

Elrond: #zweifelnd guck# Ähm... Dir ist klar, von wem du sprichst, ja?

Galadriel: Najaaa...

Elrond: Aber vielleicht sollten wir schon mal- Wo ist Gandalf?

Gimli: Der hat irgendwas von Batterien und Zauberstab genuschelt und is abgehauen. Da fällt mir ein, ich glaub', ich hab da vorne ne Bar gesehn... #wegrenn#

Galadriel: Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir an einem Schuhladen vorbeigelaufen sind. #bei Haldir und Celeborn unterhak# #loslauf#

Elrond: #resignier# #Gimli in Bar folg#

Boromir: #von Klo komm# #bedröppelt guck# Hallo?

20 Minuten später

Alle: #vollbepackt über Bahnhof hetz#

Elrond: Es war so klar! Könnt ihr denn nicht **einmal** pünktlich sein?

Steffi: Was denn? **Noch **haben wir den Zug nicht verpasst...

Corinna: Hmpf! Es muss ja natürlich auch immer der letzte Bahnsteig sein...

Ricarda: Als ob das bei diesem riiiesigen Bahnhof mit ganzen fünf Bahnsteigen großartig

was ausmachen würde...

Corinna: #grummel#

Ricarda: Faul bis zum Anschlag...

Corinna: Da bin ich ja wohl nicht die einzige... #Ricarda anguck#

Ricarda: Tjaja...

Steffi: mit Anna unterhalt ... und stell dir vor, beim Fliegen nehmen sie das Gepäck ab dreißig Kilo überhaupt erst gar nicht mit.

Anna: Ogottogottogott! Wir fliegen im Sommer für zwei Wochen weg! Was soll ich tun?

Corinna: Du wirst es überleben und jetzt mach hinne!

Anna: Banausen!

Corinna: Hat sie gerade im Plural mit mir gesprochen...?

Ricarda: Vielleicht fühlt sich dein zweites Ich sonst unbeachtet...

Corinna: Als ob ich hier die einzige wäre, die irgendwie seltsam drauf wär...

Alle: #Treppen hochjaps#

Zug: Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeetsch!

Türen: #aufklapp#

Alle: #hetz#

Ricarda: Jaa, er muss natürlich ganz vorne halten... #keuch#

Alle: #reinhetz# #stehenbleib# #keuch# #japs# #hechel#

Nadine: Irgendwie ist Gepäck lästig...

Legolas: #grummel# Das sagen die Richtigen... #mit etlichen kerzenenthaltenden Tüten beladen sei#

Éomer: #Legolas Schicksal teil#

Aragorn, Pippi&Merry: Ächz... #von Anna, Steffi und Nadine mit Zeitschriftensortiment von „Bravo" bis „Cosmopolitan" beladen wurden#

Celeborn&Haldir: #Schuhkartons balancier#

Gandalf: Wie viel können Frauen eigentlich in zwanzig Minuten einkaufen...?

Elrond: #durch die Menge wühl# Denkt dran, in Frankfurt müssen wir umsteigen und dafür haben wir ungefähr zehn Minuten, also beeilt euch, kapiert?

Zug: losfahr

Alle: Hmmm... #sich irgendwo hinpflanz#

10 Minuten später

Steffi: Laaaaangweilig!

Ricarda: Wir könnten jemanden opfern...

Corinna: Ja, dich.

Ricarda: Kch!

Boromir: Wir könnten was spielen.

Éomer: Zum Beispiel?

Haldir: Mau-Mau?

Rest: #mehr oder minder begeistert mit Schultern zuck#

Haldir: Wie wär's mit Strip-Mau-Mau?

Legolas: Prinzipiell gar keine so schlechte Idee, könnte im Zug aber irgendwie problematisch werden...

Sam: Außerdem bräuchten wir dafür Spielkarten und die sind gaaanz unten im Koffer.

Nadine: Galgenmännchen?

Ricarda: Auja!

Rest: Aus!

Ricarda: Menno...

Gandalf: Wir könnten was singen.

Elrond: Na da werden sich die restlichen Fahrgäste aber bedanken...

Corinna: Als ob das auch nur einen von uns stören würde.

Elrond: #seufz# Manchmal könnte man euch fast für ein wenig antisozial halten...

Anna: Ach was.

Steffi: Wie kommst du da drauf?

Merry: Sind wir schon daha?

Rest: NEIN!

Merry: Huch, schon gut. War ja nur ne Frage...

Corinna: Wie wär's mit Twister...?

Gimli: Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber wir befinden uns ein einem ZUG!

Aragorn: Außerdem hab ich keine Lust mir sämtliche Gliedmaße zu verrenken.

Ricarda: ...beziehungsweise sie zu verlieren...

Corinna: Is ja gut, ich hab's kapiert.

Schweigen.

Steffi: Ich könnte euch allen die Nägel maniküren! #breit grins#

SFX: #murmel# #pfeif# #in Rucksack kram# #aus Fenster guck#

Steffi: Pippin!

Pippin: Äääähm... Ich muss mal... weg.

Steffi: #Anna zuhör#

Anna: #mit Nadine tratsch# ...und dann hatte die doch tatsächlich das gleiche Kleid an wie ich.

Steffi&Nadine: #schockiert guck# Nein!

Anna: Doch! Also, ich wär ihr ja am liebsten... #weiterplauder#

Ricarda: #Kopf schüttel# Die ham Probleme.

Corinna: Hmmm... #Voodoopuppe betracht# Welche Farben mussten da noch mal wohin?

Ricarda: Also, das kommt daruf zu welchem Zweck du sie machst... #erklär#

Aragorn: #sich bei Legolas ausheul# ...manchmal kann sie aber eben doch nerven. Immer mit ihrem Rosa. Ich meine, wie klingt denn das: Die rosane Stadt, der rosane Turm. Soll ich etwa singen: „...und trägt zum rosanen Turme des Hornes dunklen Schall"? #theatralisch rumfuchtel# „Der Herr der rosanen Stadt!" Das klingt einfach nicht... Dann noch der „Douglas" in der Rath Celerdain und statt silbernen Trompeten rosa E-Gitarren. Das hat doch keinen Stil mehr.

Legolas: Ach weißt du... #melancholisch seufz# Vielleicht muss man einfach mit der Zeit gehen... Ich musste mich auch an den Sarg und die Fledermäuse zu Hause gewöhnen.

Aragorn: E-Gitarren! #resigniert zusammensack#

Boromir: Ja, schon schlimm... Aber die Trompeten waren auch immer so wahnsinnig laut. Hast du schon mal daneben gestanden, wenn so ein enthusiastischer Neuling da reinbläst? Ich sag dir...

Aragorn: Wurdest du schon mal von einem Düsennazgûl geweckt? So klingt das nämlich! Furchtbar, einfach furchtbar...

Éomer: Tjaaa... Corinnas Kerzensammlung in Edoras nimmt auch langsam Überhand. Und dann durfte ich ihr ein Observatorium in Helm's Klamm einrichten. Da sei es so schön ruhig und dunkel, da könne man die Sterne so gut beobachten. Diese Weiber haben vor nichts mehr respekt. Ich mein, „Helm Hammerhands Teleskop", wie klingt denn das? Und dann wollt sie doch glatt nen Mûmak als Haustier. Sagt, die seien so niedlich und wahnsinnig praktisch. Wär schließlich nicht deren Schuld, dass sie ein wenig größer seien, meint sie. Und als ich ihr gesagt hab, dass das ein wenig problematisch werden könnte, is sie zur Furie mutiert...

Legolas: Sei froh... ich sag' dir Rasenmäher is noch schlimmer als so'n Mûmak.

Éomer: #fragend guck#

Legolas: Na du weißt schon, Ricardas Drache. Wenn der mal miese Laune hat, ich sag dir... Da sollte man sich nicht in seiner Nähe aufhalten. Und wenn man sie darauf hinweist, dass sie ihr Vieh gefälligst kontrollieren soll, meint sie, da könne sie nichts tun, Drachen seien eben launisch...

Merry: #seufz# Wir haben im Brandyschloss jetzt so'n Tiffany-Laden

Pippin: #nick# Ja, und in den Smials durften wir ein Nagelstudio einrichten.

Aragorn: #Merry mitfühlend auf Schulter klopf#

Elrond: #mit Gläsern und Wodka aus Speisewagen komm# #Gläser an männliche Belegschaft verteil# #Wodka einschenk# #hinsetz# Ach wisst ihr... #Wodka kipp# Celebrían war auch nicht immer einfach...

Rest: #mitfühlend Wodka kipp#

Elrond: #erneut ausschenk#

Und, unglaublich, aber wahr, der Rest der Fahrt verlief sehr ruhig (was unter anderem natürlich dem Wodka zu verdanken war), aber der längere Teil der Reise sollte ja auch noch kommen. Vorerst erreichte man den Frankfurter Bahnhof, der natürlich im Gegensatz zum Bad Kreuznacher ein wenig mehr als fünf Bahnsteige umfasst...

Elrond: Alle da? #umguck#

Alle: #nick#

Corinna: Nein!

Elrond: #panik# Wer fehlt denn?

Corinna: Niemand, ich wollte nur mal ein bisschen Panik verbreiten...

Elrond: #knurr#

Corinna: Uh Oh! #duck#

Elrond: #beherrsch# #tiiief ein – und ausatme# So, wir müssen zu Bahnsteig... #nachguck# 7c. Jemand ne Ahnung wo das is?

Alle: #kopfschüttel#

Elrond: #seufz# War ja klar. #umdreh# #Plan studier# Ah jaaa... Einfach mal mir nach. #loslauf#

Alle: #hinterherhetz#

Einer von Annas Rollkoffern: #sich verhak#

Anna: Wah! #stolper#

Annas Absetzt: #abbrech#

Anna: #geschockt Absatz anstarr#

Aragorn: Anna?

Anna: #paralysiert sei#

Aragorn: #vor Annas Gesicht rumwedel#

Anna: ...

Aragorn: #vor Annas Gesicht rumschnipp#

Anna: #KREISCH# MEIN PRADAABSATZ IST GRADE ABGEBROCHEN! #Absatz aufheb#

Steffi&Nadine: #schock#

Ricarda: Warum müssen manche Leute zum Reisen auch Pradaschuhe mit Pfennigabsätzen anziehen? Warum müssen sie überhaupt Pradaschuhe mit Pfennigabsätzen anziehen?

Corinna: #mit Schultern zuck#

Aragorn: So Anna, ich nehm jetzt deinen Koffer und dann gehen wir ganz schnell weiter, weil wir sonst unsern Zug verpassen.

Anna: #am Boden zerstört sei#

Steffi&Nadine: #Anna stütz#

Steffi: Du bist so herzlos!

Aragorn: Ich?

Steffi&Nadine: #nick#

Aragorn: Warum?

Nadine: Ein **Prada**absatz!

Aragorn: #Kopf schüttel#

Braunhaariges Etwas: #Anna anstoß# Oh, entsch- DU?

Anna: Ich?

Br. Etwas: DU!

Anna: ARWEN!

Corinna: Was musste sie sich auch einen aussuchen, der eigentlich schon ne Freundin hat? #seufz#

Arwen: ERST DIESE STUTENTUSSI UND JETZT DU! #keif# ARAGORN GEHÖRT MIR!

Anna: **DU** HAST HIER GAR NICHTS MEHR ZU MELDEN; DU BIST VIEL ZU ALT!

Arwen: WAAAAS? DUUU... DUUU... FLITTCHEN!

Anna: BOAH! #Arwen abgebrochenen Absatz ins Gesicht hau#

Arwen: #zurücktaumel#

Alle: #weiterhetz#

Gandalf: #Elrond antipp# Und du weißt, wo's lang geht, ja?

Elrond: Najaaa... Sagen wir, so ungefähr. Ja.

Gandalf: #auf „5a"-Schild deut#

Elrond: Oh. Ähm... Das wusste ich. #zurückhetz#

Alle: #stöhn# #Elrond nachlauf# (Hat was von unseren Klassenausflügen, Anm. d. Autorin)

Nachdem man sich also ein paar mal verlaufen hatte, allerdings glücklicherweise ohne jemanden zu verlieren (!), ereichte man doch tatsächlich den richtigen Bahnsteig.

Ricarda: #hechel# Warum sind Züge immer dann mal pünktlich, wenn man selbst zu spät

ist?

Alle: #in Zug hetz# #Platz such#

Zug. #loszuckel#

Aragorn: #Anna anguck# Du hast deinen Pradaabsatz für mich geopfert.

Anna: Was? Ich? Nein. Nein! Ich wollte nur dieser dämlichen Ziege eins auswischen.

Aragorn: #Anna anguck#

Anna: Na schön... Vielleicht auch ein ganz kleines bisschen wegen dir.

Aragorn: #grins# Hab dich auch lieb.

Anna: #zurückgrins#

Steffi&Nadine: Awwwww... #verzückt guck#

Anna: Da fällt mir was ein: Hat einer von euch dran gedacht, die „Sex and the City" Folgen aufzunehmen, die wir verpassen?

Steffi&Nadine: #schock#

Aragorn: Sie ist ja so romantisch... #seufz#

Elrond: #Aragorn Wodka-Flasche hinhalt#

Steffi: Oh mein Gooooott!

Alle drei: RICAAAAARDAAAA!

Ricarda: Uah! #umkipp# #aufrappel# Was denn?

Nadine: Hat das Ding... Haus... Wohnung... Wo wir wohnen halt. Hat das nen Fernseher?

Ricarda: #im Gang sitz# #Arm reib# Ja, ich glaub schon.

Anna: Na dann...

Corinna: Aber ihr glaubt ja wohl nicht, dass wir „Sex and the City" gucken. Eher erhäng ich mich!

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #hastig in Rucksäcken kram#

Ricarda: Was tut ihr?

Alle drei: Seil suchen!

Corinna: Hmpf!

Ricarda: #totlach#

Corinna: Ha Ha HA! Sehr lustig.

Ricarda: Seh ich aber auch so. Was findet ihr so wahnsinnig spannend an vier alten Tussen mit Midlifecrisis, die ständig darüber reden, mit welchen Kerl sie jetzt schon wieder im Bett war'n?

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: Banausen!

Steffi: Und was findet ihr an diesem hässlichen, bappigen Typen von Nightfisch?

Ricarda&Corinna: Night**wish**!

Corinna: Außerdem heißt der Tuomas und ist weder hässlich noch bappig.

Celeborn: Ihr habt Probleme.

Alle fünf: KLAPPE!

Aragorn: Leg dich lieber nicht mit denen an... #Celeborn Wodkaflasche reich#

Éomer: Irgendwie hab ich nen mords Kohldampf. Wie wär's, wenn wir mal was essen gehen?

Ricarda: Gute Idee. #aufsteh#

Die restlichen Verrückten: #sich Ricarda anschließ#

Die Hobbits: #ihnen nachlauf#

Legolas: #ebenfalls mitkomm#

Elrond: Könntet ihr eventuell noch Wodka mitbringen? #mit fast leerer Flasche wink#

Aragorn, Celeborn und (inzwischen auch) Haldir: #bekräftigend nick#

Gimli: #mit sich an Galadriel ranmachen beschäftig sei#

Galadriel: #in Annas „Cosmopolitan" blätter# #Gimli ignorier#

Boromir: #in Steffis „Elle" vertieft sei#

Gimli: #Boromir anguck# „Elle"? „Elle"! #prust#

Boromir: Du magst lachen, Herr Zwerg, aber hier stehen sehr nützliche Sachen drin.

Gimli: Ahaaa...

Boromir: Sieh zu – und lerne. #zu Galadriel rübergeh# #räusper# Galadriel...

Galadriel: #aufguck#

Boromir: ...Willst du mit mir shoppen gehen? (Jaaa, ich weiß, is'n bisschen bei Traumschiff Surprise geklaut, aber ich fand's so genial lustig, Anm. d. Autorin)

Gimli: #lach#

Galadriel: #rot werd# Also wenn du so fragst. Gerne. #kokett lach# #sich von Boromir wegziehen lass#

Gimli: #Kiefer runterklapp# Ich... der... Wieso? #seufzend Schultern zuck# #sich Elrond, Celeborn, Aragorn und Haldir anschließ#

Gandalf: #rauchend in Ecke sitz# Die heutige Jugend... Tzzz...

Im Speisewagen

Alle: #Speisekarte studier#

Corinna: Ob die Bailey's haben?

Éomer: War'n wir nicht hier um was zu Essen zu holen?

Anna: Auch...

Ricarda: Die ham gar kein Blut hier. #maul#

Steffi: Was hast du denn bitteschön erwartet?

Ricarda: Hätte ja sein können. Vielleicht steht's ja nur nich auf der Karte... #Kellner antipp#

Kellner: #umdreh# Ja?

Ricarda: Haben sie auch was mit Blut?

Kellner: #verwirrt guck# Ähh... Entschuldigung... **Was** möchten Sie?

Ricarda: Hmpf! War ja wohl klar. Vampire werden total diskriminiert.

Nadine: Oh ja. Wahnsinnig.

Corinna: Ja, gründ doch gleich ne Organisation „Ein Herz für Vampire" (Man beachte diese raffinierte Zweideutigkeit #grins#, Anm. d. Autorin) oder so. #kicher#

Ricarda: Keiner nimmt mich ernst!

Anna: Warum auch...

Ricarda: #schmoll#

Die restlichen Vier: #kicher#

Ricarda: Wartet nur bis ich die Weltherrschaft an mich gerissen habe, dann werdet ihr schon sehen. Muhahaha!

Steffi: Mach du nur...

Corinna: Aber erst will ich meinen Bailey's.

Ricarda: #köchel#

Legolas: Gaaanz ruhig. In Berlin gibt's bestimmt ganz viele Touristen zum Essen... Trinken... Wie auch immer. #tröst#

Ricarda: #nick# Ja! #strahl#

Éomer: #Sandwiches für alle bestell#

Anna: So, was nehmen wir denn jetzt zu trinken?

Corinna: #Mund aufmach#

Rest: Jaaa doch!

Corinna: Schon gut.

Nadine: Ich will ja nich meckern, aber euch ist doch klar, dass wir vom Bahnhof noch zu unsrer Wohnung finden sollten und da sollten wir doch besser nüchtern sein.

Rest: #Nadine anguck#

Merry: Sie hat Recht.

Ricarda: Ja, das fürchte ich auch.

Corinna: #schmoll#

Anna: #Augen roll# Meine Güte, wir werden wohl irgendwo in Berlin Bailey's kriegen. Geduld dich halt noch ein bisschen.

Corinna: #seufz# Ich hasse Vernunft...

Éomer: Ja, aber manchmal kommt man eben nicht drumrum. #gestikulier# Leider.

Hobbits: #Éomer vorsichtshalber Essen abnehm#

Alle: #alkoholfreie Getränke für alle bestell# #vollbeladen in eigenes Abteil zurücklatsch# #Essen und Getränke verteil#

Elrond: #skeptisch Wasser muster# Naja... Was soll's #Wasser ausschenk#

Alle: #mampf#

Corinna: #Glas anstarr#

Ricarda: #Corinna anguck# Was tust du da?

Corinna: Ist das Glas halbvoll oder halbleer? #philosophier#

Ricarda?

Corinna: Na du weißt schon.

Ricarda: Halbleer?

Anna: Ich find's irgendwie halbvoll.

Corinna: Genaugenommen isses beides. Sowohl halbvoll als auch halbleer.

Anna: Faszinierend...

Alle drei: #Glas anguck#

Ricarda: Uns ist langweilig, oder?

Anna&Corinna: #nick#

Alle drei: #seufz#

Corinna: Ich würde da auf meinen Twistervorschlag-

Ricarda&Anna: #Corinna böse anguck#

Corinna: Schon gut...

Sam: Wo ist Boromir? Bestimmt will er Herrn Frodo den Ring abnehmen und-

Frodo: Sam, ich bin hier. Und der Ring... existiert gar nicht mehr. Vollidiot.

Boromir&Gladriel: #kichernd in Abteil komm#

Gimli, Haldir&Celeborn: #köchel# #mangels Wodka Cola kipp#

Steffi: Wie wär's mit „Mensch ärger dich nicht"?

Ricarda: Da! Schon wieder! Warum heißt es nicht „Vampir ärger dich nicht"?

Legolas: Oder „Elb ärger dich nicht"?

Pippin: Oder „Ho-

Nadine: Is ja gut! Das kann man eh nur zu viert spielen.

Anna: Stimmt. Wir könnten „Activity" spielen.

Alle: #mehr oder weniger begeistert nick#

Anna: Schön! #Karten, Sanduhr und Spielbrett rauskram# Also, wir brauchen zwei Gruppen.

Gruppe 1: Die Verrückten, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Éomer

Gruppe 2: Frodo, Sam, Elrond, Celeborn, Haldir, Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir, Galadriel

Anna: #Aragorn Stapel hinschieb# Du ziehst jetzte eine Karte und versuchst dann, das Wort zu beschreiben, dass ganz oben steht, ok.

Aragorn: #unsicher nick#

Anna: Und es darf eben nur unsere Gruppe raten, es sei denn, es gibt 6 Punkte, dann dürfen alle raten und die Zeit wird nicht gestoppt. Also dann... Los!

Aragorn: #Karte zieh#

Elrond: #Stoppuhr umdreh#

Aragorn: Also... Zwei Worte. Das erste is so'n Ding-

Steffi: Nagelfeile!

Alle: #Steffi anguck#

Steffi: Hätte ja sein können...

Aragorn: Jedenfalls ist das so... Also... Ähm... Das hab ich auf'm Kopf!

Ricarda: Haare?

Aragorn: Nein! #gestikulier# Das heißt, ja, auch, aber-

Anna: Die könntest du dir übrigens mal wieder waschen.

Aragorn: Hmpf! Ja, doch. #Augen roll# Was ich meine ist-

Legolas: Schuppen?

Éomer: Helm?

Aragorn: Argh! In meiner Eigenschaft als König trage ich...? #rumwedel#

Nadine: Markenklamotten?

Aragorn: Nehein! Auf dem Kopf, verdammt!

Nadine: Da kann man auch Markensachen tragen... #maul#

Aragorn: Also, Éomer war schon nah dran. Aber es trägt **nur **der König. Naja und ein Kaiser vielleicht auch... Jedenfalls... Legolas, was hat dein Vater auf dem Kopf?

Legolas: Ein Diadem?

Aragorn: Elben! #Augen roll# Typisch!

Elrond: Zeit ist um.

Aragorn: Krone, verdammt noch mal. Und das ganze Wort wäre Kronjuwelen gewesen.

Corinna: Also, wie soll man denn da drauf kommen?

Aragorn: #Hand an Kopf hau#

Boromir: Wir sind dran. #Karte zieh#

Legolas: #Stoppuhr umdreh#

Boromir: Aaalsooo... Das Ding is sooo...

Steffi: Nagelfeile!

Boromir: Genau.

Steffi: #bedröppelt guck# Öhm... was?

Merry: Naaa toll. Ganz klasse. Falsche Gruppe, Steffi.

Steffi: Aber das war doch nur...

Pippin: Armes Steffi. #Steffi knuddel# Wir wissen ja alle, dass dir das ganz doll leid tut, **nicht wahr?**

Rest: #brummel#

Gr. 2: #schadenfroh sei#

Corinna: Na egal, wir sind wieder dran. Pantomime. (Das sind zwar nicht so ganz die Regeln, aber schließlich sind Regeln da, um gebrochen zu werden. Muhahaha! Haha... Öhm ja... Weiter im Kontext, Anm., d. Autorin) #Karte zieh# Okaaay... Also dann. #gestikulier# #verrenk#

Ricarda: Kamel mit Krampf im Fuss? Ähh... Huf... Pfote... Wie auch immer.

Corinna: Nein. #böse guck# #weiterzappel#

Éomer: Ein Huhn auf Speed?

Corinna: Hmpf. #rumhüpf#

Anna: Katze mit Sprungfedern an den Füßen?

Corinna: Haha! #auf und ab spring# #Kopf an Gepäckfach stoß# #umkipp#

Alle: #blinzel#

Frodo: Jemand könnte was tun...

Steffi: Wir könnten in Panik ausbrechen...

Haldir: Ach was, so wild is das nicht...

Éomer: Ihr seid herzlos. #neben Corinna knie# Alles in Ordnung?

Corinna: #blinzel# #Augen aufmach# #pieps#

Éomer: Was hast du gesagt?

Corinna: Ich sagte, das sollte ein Känguruh darstellen, ihr Deppen.

Éomer: Oh. Natürlich.

Ricarda: Jaaa. Ein Wunder, dass wir da nicht draufgekommen sind...

Corinna: #aufrappel# #Kopf reib# Ich gleub' ich bin gegen was Hartes gestoßen. Ne Schraube oder so was.

Gepäckfach: #knaaaarz#

Alle: #nach oben guck#

Gepäckfach: #nachgeb#

Nadine: Vor-!

Gepächfach: #nach unten klapp#

Koffer&Taschen: #runterfall#

Alle: #Köpfe einzieh# Au! Autsch! AUA!

Aragorn: #Sterne seh# Uah... Welcher Idiot musste denn seinen Laptop mitnehmen? Die Dinger sind hart...

Ricarda: Wah! Mein Laptop! Ich warne dich, wenn da was dran is, dann...

Aragorn: Ja, aber mein Kopf ist egal, oder wie?

Ricarda: Ja!

Aragorn: #grummel#

Stimme: Nächste Station: Berlin Hauptbahnhof. (Öhm, ich gehe doch davon aus, dass Berlin einen Hauptbahnhof hat. Bin da oben ziemlich planlos, um ehrlich zu sein. War aber auch erst einmal da, also was soll's. #über Sinn dieses Kommentars nachdenk#, Anm., d. Autorin)

Galadriel: Ihr habt's gehört, Leute, kramt euer Zeug zusammen!

Corinna: Das hat das Gepäckfach für uns erledigt. #grummel#

Ricarda: Ja, weil so'n abgedrehtes Känguru dagegen hüpfen musste.

Corinna: Kann ich ja nix dafür, wenn die blöden Dinger nichts aushalten.

Haldirs Diät-Lembas: #nur noch Staub sei#

Haldir: Och nööö...

Galadriel: Naja, vielleicht lässt sich da noch Lembas-Milchshake draus machen. Oder so... #tröst#

Zug: #anhalt#

Alle: #Zeug zusammenraff# #nach draußen stürm#

_So, und nächstes Mal erfahrt ihr dann, wie sich unsere Antihelden in Berlin zurechtfinden. Oder auch nicht zurechtfinden. Hoffe, das Kapitel hat gefallen. Reviewer knuddel_

_FreezersGirl55 (und alle die's interessiert): Bin letztens noch mal auf einen Artikel gestoßen: Diese Schule, an der man Elbisch lernen kann, ist in Birmingham. Umzug plan_

_Queen of Angmar: Hab deine Bitte an Lady Suaron weitergeleitet. Mal sehn, ob sie das auf die Reihe kriegt. Sie wirkt manchmal ein wenig unorganisiert... grins_

_Dark Princess of Slytherin: Juhu! Noch ein Fan! freu_


	7. Berlin, Berlin nochmal

Kapitel 7: Berlin, Berlin... Nochmal... 

_Und weiter geht's! Wurde aber auch Zeit... Naja, nach einer abenteuerlichen Zugfahrt hat man Also die Hauptstadt erreicht und muss jetzt natürlich irgendwie den Weg zum ähm... luxuriösen Feriendomizil finden. Chaos ist da ja vorprogrammiert..._

Elrond: Mir nach! #von Bahnsteig lauf#

Alle: #sich in Unterführung versammel#

Elrond: Also... Alle da?

Corinna: Nein!

Elrond: Jaaa, alles klar. Also dann: Weiter! #loslauf#

Corinna: Diesmal mein' ich's ernst.

Elrind: Ja sicher doch. #weiterlauf#

Corinna: #grummel# Dann glaubt er mir eben nicht. #schmoll#

Alle: #Elrond hinterherrenn#

Elrond: #nach einer Weile in einer ruhigen Ecke stehenbleib# So.

Alle: #in ihn reinrassel#

Elrond: Autsch! Mensch, passt doch auf. Ich zähl jetzt mal. #durchzähl# Ähm... #noch mal durchzähl# Es... Es fehlen fünf...

Gandalf: Oh. Blöd. Also, weiter.

Legolas: #Gandalf böse anguck# Nein, wir suchen sie. Hmpf.

Elrond: #seufz# Hat jemand ne Ahnung, **wann** wir die Verrückten verloren haben?

Éomer: Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat Corinna schon in der Unterführung versucht dir mitzuteilen, dass Anna, Steffi und Nadine fehlen...

Elrond: Eben: Es war Corinna.

Éomer: Hmpf. Jedenfalls, keine Ahnung, wo wir den Rest verloren haben.

Elrond: #seeeeeuuuuufz#

Etwa dreihundert Meter weiter

Ricarda: Ne Ahnung, wo die sind?

Corinna: Nein.

Ricarda: Ne Ahnung, wo **wir** sind?

Corinna: Seh' ich so aus?

SFX: RICAAAAAAAARDA, CORINNAAAAAA!

Drei rosa Etwasse: #aus Menge auftauch#

Corinna: Na immerhin ham wir die drei gefunden... Beziehungsweise sie uns.

Ricarda: Ja. Wahnsinnig hilfreich.

Steffi: #Mund aufmach und zu Sprechen anheb#

Ricarda&Corinna: Nein.

Steffi: #Mund schließ# #Mund erneut aufmach#

Ricarda&Corinna: Sehn wir so aus?

Anna: Blöd.

Nadine: Um nicht zu sagen extrem blöd.

Steffi: Ja. Wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig in unsre Wohnung kommen, verpassen wir „Sex an the City".

Ricarda: Andre Sorgen habt ihr auch nicht, oder?

Nadine: #Kopf schüttel#

Corinna: Die haben nicht zufällig Handys? #zweifelnd guck#

Anna: Ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt, dass sie in Mittelerde Handys haben. Ham ja noch nicht mal Markenklamotten da...

Steffi: Wir könnten shoppen gehen. Groß genug isses hier.

Ricarda: Dafür ham wir ja noch das KDW. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir finden mal die anderen...

Nadine: Tjaaa... Das sagt sich so leicht...

Corinna: Gehen wir das ganze doch mal logisch an...

Rest: #extrem zweifelnd guck#

Corinna: Wir können's ja mal versuchen. Alsooo... Wohin müssen wir?

Rest: #fragend guck#

Corinna: Schön...

Ricarda: #zöger# Also ich glaaaauuube... das wir die S8 nehmen müssen.

Steffi: Wissen die andern das auch?

Anna: Eher nicht, oder?

Nadine: Dann bringt das nicht wahnsinnig viel.

Steffi: Also gehen wir jetzt shoppen?

Corinna: Dem Vorschlag könnte ich mich durchaus anschließen.

Anna&Nadine: #heftig nick#

Ricarda: Ja, warum nicht, irgendwann werden die uns schon finden... #umguck# Hier gibt's nicht zufällig nen Gothic-Laden, oder so was?

Corinna: Hab nichts gesehn... #seufz#

Anna: #selig auf türkis-leuchtenden Schriftzug deut# Ein „Douglas"!

Steffi&Nadine: Juhu! #in „Douglas" stürm#

Corinna: Im „Douglas" ham se immerhin Schminkzeug...

Ricarda: Tjaja...

Beide: #halbherzig hinterhertrott#

Bei den Gefährten

Elrond: Wir teilen uns besser nicht auf, wer weiß wie viel hundert Jahre wir dann bräuchten, um uns wiederzufinden...

Rest: #nick#

Elrond: Aaalso... Wo könnten die denn abgeblieben sein?

Éomer: Gruft?

Merry: Tiffany's?

Pippin: Nagelstudio?

Aragorn: Douglas?

Legolas: In irgendnem Laden halt. Das Problem is, davon gibt's hier viele...

Also begannen die Gefährten auf der Suche nach den fünf Verlorengegangenen wiederstrebend sämtliche Klammoten/Schmuckläden und Boutiquen zu durchkämmen...

Douglas

Ricarda: Noch nicht mal schwarzen Lidschatten gibt's hier.

Corinna: Geschweige denn schwarzen Nagellack...

Anna: #vor Spiegel steh# Aber ganz tollen rosanen! #Tester auf Augen pinsel#

Steffi: Hmmm... #rosanen Lipgloss auf Lippen schmier#

Nadine: #Ständer mit Taschen durchguck#

Ricarda: #rosa Plüschbären anguck# Wie kann man nur...?

Corinna: Und wetten, dass er von Armani oder so ist?

Ricarda: #seufz#

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #mit diversen Schminkartikeln/Taschen/Plüschbären zur Kasse lauf#

Corinna: Komm, wir gehen mal nen vernünfigen Laden suchen.

Ricarda: #nick#

Beide: Wir gehen dann mal! #rauslauf#

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: Jajaaa...

Passage

Ricarda: #plötzlich stehenbleib#

Corinna: #auflauf# Autsch. #Nase reib# Musst du einfach so stehen bleiben?

Ricarda: Das is ja wohl mein gutes Recht. Hmpf. Aber guck mal... #auf Laden deut#

Schild: #über Laden baumel#

Corinna: #Schild les# „Voodooallerlei". Na nix wie rein.

Beide: #reinlauf#

Glöckchen über Tür: #bimmel#

Beide: #umguck# #große Augen krieg# Toooll... #auf Sortiment schwarze Kerzen stürz#

Lautsprecher: #Nightwish spiel#

Ricarda&Corinna: #selig grins#

Douglas

Gefährten: #reinstürm# #Anna, Steffi und Nadine seh#

Boromir: Na da sind se ja. Können wir jetzt weiter?

Éomer: Da fehlen aber noch welche.

Aragorn: Argh! Wo sind die denn jetzt schon wieder?

Anna: Keine Ahnung. #Aragorn Douglastüten in Hand drück#

Steffi&Nadine: #Merry und Pippin mangels freier Hände Douglastüten um den Hals häng#

Aragorn, Merry&Pippin: #ächz#

Haldir: Na toll. Gaaanz toll. Hättet ihr nicht wenigstens zusammen verloren gehen können?

Steffi: Also eben war'n se noch hier.

Legolas: Sehr hilfreich ist das nicht.

Celeborn: Wir suchen einfach nen Laden, der irgendwie schwarz aussieht, und dann finden wir die schon. Hoffentlich. Wobei... Ein großer Verlust wäre es eigentlich nicht.

Éomer&Legolas: #Celeborn böse anstarr#

Legolas: Also wenn ich das Ricarda sage... Uiuiui...

Celeborn: Uiui...? Oh. #Hals halt# Ähm... Es wäre natürlich extrem tragisch, wenn wir sie nicht mehr fänden...

Alle: #rauslauf#

Galadriel: #auf Schild „Voodooallerlei" deut# Da sollten wir sie mal suchen...

Alle: #zögernd Laden betret#

Glöckchen: #bimmel#

Alle: #zusammenzuck#

Anna: Gruselig hier drinnen...

Ricarda: #mit vollen Tüten um Ecke komm# Hallo.

Alle: Wah! #erschreck#

Ricarda: Heee...

Corinna: #ebenfalls mit vollen Tüten um Ecke komm# Oh, hallo. Da seid ihr ja.

Nadine: Ja, und jetzt hier wieder ganz schnell raus. #unsicher umguck#

Schrumpfkopf: #von Decke baumel# #gegen Steffi gegenbaumel# (Es geht grade gegen Mitternacht und ich hör gerade „Madness strikes at Midnight". Kann das Zufall sein..., Anm. d. Autorin)

Steffi: WAH! Igitt! Macht's weg!

Ricarda: Och können, wir nicht noch'n bisschen bleiben?

Elrond: Nix da. Wir müssen weiter.

Corinna: Och menno. #maul#

Frodo: Also, ich find's auch gruselig hier drinnen.

Sam: Ja... Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Licht...? #Galadriel anschiel#

Frodo: Sam, wie oft denn noch...? Es. War. Zufall!

Sam: #maul#

Legolas: #Ricarda rauszerr#

Éomer: #Corinna rauszerr#

Ricarda&Corinna: Nein! #zeter#

Corinna: Da findet man mal nen tollen Laden und dann...

Ricarda: Ich warne dich, ich beiß dich.

Legolas: #seufz# Jaaa, tu das, aber wir müssen hier langsam mal weg.

Alle: #mehr oder weniger (die meisten mehr) freiwillig rauslauf#

Gandalf: Un nu? #umguck#

Ricarda: Zur S8. Glaub' ich...

Nadine: Heißt, wir brauchen ne S-Bahnstation.

Gimli: Bei Eru! Ihr geht ja schon auf nem Bahnhof verloren und jetzt soll'n wir durch Berlin rennen?

Corinna: Wir können ja in Zweierreihen gehen, wie im Kindergarten. #gaaaar nicht sarkastisch sei#

Elrond: Also, los jetzt! Und wehe, ihr geht wieder verloren. Dann setzt's was.

Alle: #sich wahnsinnig elanvoll in Bewegung setz#

Ricarda: #beobacht# Ich glaub', jetzt weiß ich, was Trägheit der Masse bedeutet...

Restlichen Verrückten: #prust#

Corinna: #nachdenk# Glaubt ihr, ich krieg da Punkte drauf, wenn ich das im Physiktest schreibe?

Rest: #zweifelnd guck#

Ricarda: Du könntest es natürlich probieren...

Nadine: Klingt für mich jedenfalls einleuchtender, als das, was wir sonst in Physik machen.

Rest: #seufzend nick#

Steffi: Ich mein, warum muss ich wissen, was mit nem Helium-Ballon unter Wasser passiert, hm? Ich nehme seltener Helium-Ballons mit, wenn ich schwimmen gehe.

Anna: In Mittelerde ham se auch kein Physik und leben trotzdem ganz gut... Hey Aragorn!

Aragorn: #umdreh# Hm?

Anna: Wie tief taucht ein Eiswürfel mit der Seitenlänge zwei Zentimeter und der Dichte 920 Gramm pro Liter in einem Glas Wasser ein?

Aragorn???

Anna: Seht ihr. Und der ist auch König.

Rest: #zustimmend nick#

Corinna: Mir doch wurscht wie tief die Eiswürfel in meinem Cocktail eintauchen, Hauptsache, sie sind drinnen.

Ricarda: Und was interessiert mich die Dichte von Quecksilber? Reicht doch, wenn man weiß, dass es giftig ist... Muhahaha!

Elrond: #umdreh# Jetzt beeilt euch doch mal!

Gandalf: Wenn ihr nich'n Zahn zulegt, kriegt der arme Kerl noch nen Nervenzusammenbruch, also macht hinne.

Verrückte: #Gandalf mit ihrem leidenschaftlichsten „Na und?-Blick" anguck#

Gandalf: #seufz# Dann müsstet ihr ihn tragen.

Verrückte: #eilig aufschließ#

Gandalf: Wenigstens auf ihre Faulheit kann man sich verlassen...

Sam: Wenn auch auf sonst nichts...

Ricarda: #stehenbleib#

Corinna: #gegen Ricarda renn# HÄTTETS DU DIE GÜTE NICHT STÄNDIG EINFACH SO STEHEN ZU BLEIBEN? #Nase reib#

Rest: #stehenbleib#

Éomer: Was'n?

Ricarda: Ich sehe körperlose Stimmen.

Rest: Was?

Legolas: Körperlose Stimmen _hören_ schön und gut, aber wie zum Sauron kann man denn körperlose Stimmen _sehen_?

Celeborn: Bei der wundert mich eigentlich gar nichts mehr...

Ricarda: Das zu erklären würde jetzt zu lang dauern. Hat was mit metaphysischen Körpern und so zu tun... Jedenfalls meinen diese Stimmen, dass eine Pause in der Bar da hinten nicht schaden könnte. #nach vorne zeig#

Steffi: Auf keinen Fall! Dann kommen wir zu spät zu „Sex and the City". #Ricarda am Kragen zieh# Äh... Hilft mir mal jemand?

Anna&Nadine: #Steffi zu Hilfe eil#

Alle drei: #Ricarda mit geballter Kraft weiterzerr#

Ricarda: #keif# #zeter#

Anna: Jetzt halt doch mal die Klappe oder wir schminken dich ganz rosa!

Ricarda: #verstumm#

Alle: #Elrond hinterher durch Bahnhof renn#

Elrond: #stehenbleib#

Alle: #auflauf#

SFX: AUTSCH!

Corinna: WARUM HALTEN MANCHE MENSCHEN ...ähhh... Elben... Vampire... wie auch immer... ES FÜR NÖTIG EINFACH STEHENZUBLEIBEN?

Rest: #Corinna ignorier#

Corinna: Hmpf!

Elrond: Ähm... Da lang. #weiterlauf#

Alle: #stöhn# #weiterlauf#

Anna: #humpel#

Ricarda: Ich könnte dir den anderen Absatz auch noch abbrechen. Dann könntest du wieder normal laufen...

Anna: WAH! #eiligst außer Reichweite humpel#

Ricarda: War ja nur ne Idee...

Anna: #stolper# Wuah! #heul# WÄH! EIN LOCH IN MEINER VERSACE-JEANS! WÄH!

Aragorn: Armes Kind. #Anna aufheb# Ich würde dich da tragen, aber... #Koffer hochhalt#

Steffi: Kein Problem. #Aragorn Koffer abnehm# Jetzt kannst du sie tragen. #Koffer Merry&Pippin in die Hand drück# So.

Merry&Pippin: Ächz!

Aragorn: Oh. Toll. #begeistert sei# #Anna auf Arm nehm#

Corinna: Du könntest Rasenmäher rufen.

Ricarda: Falls es dir noch nicht augefallen ist: Der hockt in Mittelerde. Außerdem würde der in einer Großstadt ein wenig auffallen...

Corinna: #seufz# Meine Füße tun abba weh... #jammer#

Ricarda: Jaaa, meine auch.

Anna: #schadenfroh grins#

Ricarda: #knurr# Na warte bis ich deine Gucciklamotten in die Hand kriege...

Anna: #schock# Das... Das könntest du nicht... Das würdest du nicht...

Ricarda: #breit grins#

Corinna: Oh doch, sie könnte und sie würde.

Anna: IKS!

Ricarda: ARGH! #Ohren zuhalt# Wie kann jemand so laut quietschen? #jammer#

Elrond: Die Tür! #nach vorne deut#

Alle: Wo?

Elrond: Na da! Also, dann sind wir ja immerhin mal aus'm Bahnhof raus.

Galadriel: Wer hätte das gedacht...

Alle: #rauslauf#

Und wie konnte es auch anders sein, kaum standen unsere Antihelden im Freien begann es in Strömen zu gießen...

Steffi: Wah! Oh mein Gott! Es regnet.

Gimli: #tropf# Ach nein! Sag bloß!

Anna: #von Aragorns Arm hüpf# Irgendwo in meinem Koffer müsste ein Schirm sein... #Merry Koffer aus der Hand reiß#

Aragorn: Du wirst doch nicht...?

Oh doch.

Anna: #mitten auf der Straße Koffer aufmach# #drin rumwühl# Irgendwo...

Haldir: Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber... Deine ganzen Klamotten werden nass.

Anna: Wuah! #Koffer zuklapp#

Corinna: Mein Gott... Ihr seid doch nicht aus Zucker.

Éomer: Also bei ein paar Leuten hier könnte man schon den Eindruck gewinnen, dass sie aus rosa Zuckerguss bestehen...

Nadine: Pah! Was glaubst du, wie lang ich an dieser Frisur gesessen habe, hä? #auf den Wischmopp a.k.a „Frisur" auf ihrem Kopf deut#

Éomer: Ähm... öhhh...

Nadine: Die sieht jetzt bestimmt furchtbar aus, bei dem ganzen Regen!

Éomer: Najaaa... Hat was von Staubwedel... Nur nass...

Nadine: #fauch#

Ricarda&Corinna: Hee!

Aragorn: Also, weiter jetzt. #Annas Koffer schnapp und loslauf#

Steffi: HALT!

Aragorn: #stehenbleib# #seufz# Was denn?

Steffi: #in Koffer kram# #triumphierend rosa Etwas hervorzieh# Ha! #rosa Etwas aufklapp#

Rosa Etwas: #sich als rosa Hello-Kitty Regenschirm mit Plüschöhrchen entpupp#

Anna&Nadine: #applaudier# #mit Aragorn, Merry und Pippin zu Steffi unter Schirm quetsch#

Rest: #Augen roll#

Ricarda: Könne mer jetzt?

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #begeistert nick#

Alle: #loslauf#

Corinna: #Kaugummipapier aus Tasche kram# #über Kopf halt#

Alle: #Corinna anguck#

Corinna: Was? Besser als nichts. #weiterlauf#

Rest: #mit Schultern zuck# #ebenfalls weiterlauf#

Corinna: Da fällt mir ein... #stehenbleib#

Ricarda: #gegen Corinna lauf# Autsch! #Nase reib#

Corinna: Haha! Aber eigentlich... #in Rucksack wühl# ...wollte ich... #an schwarzem Regenschirm zerr# ...das hier! #Regenschirm aufklapp#

Ricarda: Da ist ein Snoopy drauf...

Corinna: #mit Schultern zuck# Er ist immerhin schwarz, oder?

Ricarda: Schooon... Ach was soll's. #zusammen mit Éomer und Legolas zu Corinna unter Regenschirm quetsch#

Elrond: Und wir? #sich umguck#

Gladriel: Ähm... Gandalf...? #säusel#

Gandalf: Hm?

Galadriel: Komm doch bitte mal kurz her.

Gandalf: #zu Galadriel schlurf#

Galadriel: #Elrond, Celeborn, Haldir und Boromir um Gandalf rumpostier und ihnen jeweils eine Ecke des grauen Gewands in die Hand drück#

Elrond, Celeborn, Haldir, Boromir und Gandalf???

Galadriel: Hochheben!

Elrond, Celeborn, Haldir, Boromir: #Ecken hochheb#

Galadriel: #zufrieden nick# #sich unter hochgehaltenes Gewand stell#

Gimli, Frodo&Sam: #sich zur ihr gesell#

Galadriel: Na dann weiter.

Elrond, Celeborn, Haldir, Boromir und Gandalf: #brummelnd loslauf#

Gandalf: #vor sich hin brabbel# Kein Respekt mehr, die Elben heutzutage... Ich bin ein Zauberer. Die Gewänder von Zauberern werden nicht als Regenschirme missbraucht. #grummel# Wie tief ist unsre Zivilisation bloß gesunken? Das ist ja so was von würdelos...

Aragorn: #Nadine auf die Hacken latsch#

Nadine: AUA! Grobmotoriker!

Aragorn: Was denn? Es ist so eng hier drunter. #grummel#

Anna: #über Pippin stolper# Autsch! Könnt ihr nicht mal wachsen? Euch sieht man ja nie!

Nadine, Steffi, Merry&Pippin: Hey!

Steffi: #mit Schirm wackel#

Anna: IKS! Ja bist du wahnsinnig! Du hast mir das ganze Wasser in den Nacken gekippt!

Steffi: Oh, tüdet mich Sorry!

Anna: Ach, schon gut. #sich schüttel#

Wasser: #aus Annas Haaren flieg# #Merry durchnäss#

Merry: #prust# Musste das sein?

Éomer: #Kopf dreh#

Éomers Helmbusch: #völlig durchnässt sei# #Legolas ins Gesicht flieg#

Legolas: Wuah! Hey!

Éomer: #sich zu Legolas umdreh# Was?

Helmbusch: #Ricarda ins Gesicht klatsch#

Ricarda: Grmpf! Noch einmal und ich...

Éomer: #sich zu Ricarda dreh# Was denn?

Helmbusch: #Corinna treff#

Corinna: Aua!

Alle drei: #Éomer böse anguck#

Éomer: Was ist denn?

Corinna: #böse grins# #Haargummi aus eigenen Haaren zoppel# #Éomers Pferdeschwanz zu Dutt zusammenbind#

Ricarda&Legolas: #prust# #kaputtlach#

Èomer: Hmpf. Das ist unwürdig!

Ricarda: Besser unwürdig, als tot...

Éomer: #leidend seufz#

Gandalfs Hut: #vollkommen durchnässt sei# #ihm ins Gesicht häng#

Gandalf: #nix seh# #gegen Laternenpfahl lauf#

Celeborn, Haldir, Elrond, Boromir, Galadriel, Gimli, Frodo&Sam: #gegen ihn lauf#

Alle 9: #stolper# #hinfall#

SFX: AUTSCH!

Rest: #sich umdreh# #planlosen Haufen unter grauem Mantel seh# #sich totlach#

Gandalf: #sich aufrappel# Ächz...

Die anderen 8: #unter Mantel herumirr#

Alle: #lostorkel#

Boromir: Also so langsam hab ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass wir die S-Bahnstation so nie finden...

Frodo: Ja, wir sollten mal jemanden nach dem Weg fragen.

Ricarda: Au ja! Ich liebe es Menschen „freundlich nach dem Weg zu fragen"...

Alle: #Augen roll# Nein!

Ricarda: #schmoll#

Harmloser Passant: #vorbeikomm#

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #auf ihn zustürm#

H.P.: #abhau#

Kein Wunder, bei dem Anblick dem sich ihm bot: Rechts von ihm stand ein hochgewachsener alter Mann mit einem durchnässtem Hut, der ihm ins Gesicht hing und unter dessen langen grauen Mantel sich irgendwas bewegte und seltsame Laute von sich gab. Zu seiner Linken befanden sich zwei seltsame schwarze Gestalten unter einem schwarzen Regenschirm mit einem seltsamen weißen Hund drauf, des weiteren ein Kerl mit einem Helm, dessen Helmbusch die Form eines ...Dutts? Ja, Dutts hatte und daneben eine große, schlanke Blondine... Nein, Moment, hierbei handelte es sich ebenfalls um einen Mann, allerdings hatte dieser Strumpfhosen an und schien geradewegs aus dem nächstbesten Unterwäschekatalog gesprungen zu sein. Dann stürmten plötzlich drei rosafarbene Gestalten unter einem rosa Regenschirm mit... Plüschohren? Ja, Plüschohren auf ihn zu, wobei sie drei weitere Individuen unter lautem Protest im Regen stehen ließen. Der arme Kerl hatte also allen Grund, zu flüchten.

Anna: He! Wir wollten ihn doch nur was fragen.

Corinna: Also ich kann ihn ja irgendwie verstehn...

Ricarda: #nick#

Weiterer Passant: #vorbeilauf#

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #auf ihn zustürm#

W.P.: #nicht schnell genug sei#

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #sich vor ihm aufpflanz#

Steffi: Hallo! #grins# Weißt du wo hier die nächste S-Bahnstation ist? #noch breiter grins#

W.P.: Ja... Also, da müsst ihr... ähm...

Steffi: Ja? #am breitesten grins#

W.P.: Also, erst da lang. #nach rechts deut# Dann nach links, dann... Nochmal nach links...

Und dann... gegenüber von „Fassbender&Rausch" ist dann die Station.

Steffi: Danköschööön! #am allerbreitesten grins#

W.P.: #weiterlaufen will#

Anna: MOMENT!

W.P.: Argh! Was denn noch?

Anna: Hmpf. Was ist denn dieses... dieses „Fassbinder&Rauch"?

W.P.: Das ist ein Schokoladengeschäft. Kann ich jetzt gehen?

Die Verrückten: Schokolade...? #leuchtende Augen krieg#

Corinna: Losloslos! Wir ham doch keine Zeit. #mit den restlichen Verrückten vorneweg lauf#

Der Rest: #etwas weniger enthusiastisch folg#

Nadine: Okay... Wie war das. Rechts, rechts, links?

Alle: #stehenbleib#

Ricarda: War das nicht links, links, rechts?

Aragorn: Ich dachte rechts, links, rechts.

Boromir: Ach, es war nicht links, rechts, links?

Also begann sich unsere nette, mit Plan – und Orientierungslosigkeit geschlagene, Gruppe zum etwa 500 Meter entfernten „Fassbender&Rausch" durchzufragen. Als man es dann schließlich und endlich geschafft hatte, kannten die Verrückten kein Halten mehr.

Die Verrückten: #an Schaufenster kleb#

Nadine: Eine Titanic aus Schokolade... #große Augen krieg#

Ricarda: #kicher#

Alle: #Ricarda anguck#

Ricarda: Ach, ich erinner mich nur so gern an die Szene, in der Leonardo DiCaprio angesoffen ist...

Restlichen Verrückte: Ach so... Muhaha! #ebenfalls kicher# (Tut mir Leid für die Leo Fans unter euch, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht ausstehen., Anm. d. Autorin)

Alle: #Laden stürm# #noch größere Augen krieg#

Ricarda: Ein riesen Weihnachtsmann aus Schokolade! #nach vorne zeig#

Corinna: Wah! #hinter Regal hüpf#

Ricarda: #Augen roll# Der ist ja noch nicht mal lebendig!

Corinna: Trotzdem! Gruselig sind sie alle...

Ricarda: #seufz# Paranoid bis zum geht-nicht-mehr...

Anna: Ui! Guckt mal rosa Pralinen!

Steffi&Nadine: #grins#

Ricarda&Corinna: #zu sehr mit Schokolade beschäftigt sei, um genervt zu sein#

Gefährten: #sich umguck#

Haldir: Und was genau ist diese... diese... Schockolaade?

Steffi: Es gibt keine Schokolade in Mittelerde?

Gefährten: #kollektiv Kopf schüttel#

Steffi: Ihr Armen. Aber das lässt sich ja ändern... #umguck# Ah! #Angestellten anlächel# Ich darf ja mal kurz, ne? Danköö! #Probierplatte von Theke nehm# #zu Gefährten lauf# Da, bitteschön.

Gefährten: #Pralinen skeptisch beäug#

Nadine: Die sind lecker. #mampf#

Hobbits: #vorsichtig probier#

Sam: Hmm... Die sind ja wirklich lecker. #noch mehr nehm#

Frodo, Merry&Pippin: #mit vollem Mund nick#

Aragorn: Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal probieren.

Legolas: Ich weiß nicht... Hobbits essen ja nun alles...

Galadriel: Ach, was soll's. #probier# Jamm...

Rest: #ebenfalls probier# #kollektiv schmatz# Leckaaa!

Ricarda: Guck mal! Die Elfen da!

Corinna: Toll! Sogar mit Teelichthalter. Gibt's hier irgendwo schwarze Teelichter?

Anna: Ach, aber Hello-Kitty is Kitsch, ja?

Corinna: Das... is was anderes.

Anna: Aha...

Ricarda: Immerhin sind sie nicht rosa. #Elfe krall# #sich dem Schokoladenregal hinter ihr zuwend# Noisette... Mhhhh.

Corinna: Buhahaha! #Ricarda Marzipanschokolade vor die Nase halt#

Ricarda: Wah! Mach's weg!

Probierplatte: #leer sei#

Hobbits: #umguck# Ahhh... #anfang Titanic anzuknabbern#

Steffi: #Ricarda antipp# Ähm... Ähm... Die Hobbits... Die... die... #auf Titanic zeig#

Ricarda: #umdreh# Was! Ohne uns! #sich den Hobbits anschließ#

Rest: #mit den Schultern zuck# #sich über Weihnachtsmann hermach#

Angestellter: Was zum-? Ähm... Ihr da! Das dürft ihr nicht

Alle: #Angestellten geflissentlich überhör#

Angestellter: Ähm... #Ricarda antipp#

Ricarda: #umdreh# #fauch#

Angestellter: Wuah! #zurückweich# #sich laaangsam wieder vorwag# #Steffi antipp#

Steffi: #umdreh# Ja?

Angestellter: Ihr... Ihr dürft das nicht.

Steffi: Wieso denn nicht?

Angestellter: Weil ich ziemlichen Ärger kriege, wenn das Zeug heut Abend weg ist. Das ist nämlich nicht zum Essen da..

Steffi: Ja aber das ist doch Schokolade.

Angestellter: Ja schooon... Aber das war zum Angucken gedacht.

Steffi: Aber irgendwann wird das doch schlecht. Das wäre Verschwendung.

Angestellter: Ähm... Ähhh...

Steffi: Und die Titanic braucht sowieso ein Loch, um echt auszusehen...

Angestellter: Najaaa...

Steffi: Wir ham dich auch ganz dolle lieb! #Angestelltem um den Hals fall# Kriegst auch

einen Keks. Bittschön. #sich wieder umdreh# #weiterfutter#

Angestellter: Ähm... Jaaa... #ein wenig verdattert sei# #unsicher zu Kasse zurückschlurf#

10 Minuten später

Von Weihnachtsmann: #nurnoch Stiefel da sei#

Titanic: #um drei Schornsteine so wie zwei Decks kleiner sei#

Alle: #Bauch halt#

Elrond: Ich würde vorschlagen,... #aufstoß# ... wir gehen wieder.

Gefährten: #träge nick#

Verrückten: Moment! #Taschen mit Schokolade vollstopf# #zur Kasse renn#

5 Minuten später

Alle: #Laden verlaß#

Angestellter: #hinter Theke kauer# #vor sich hinmurmel# Rosa... Rosa überall... Hngh!

Alle: #zur S-Bahn lauf# #mit Tüten bepackt die Treppe hochstolper# #keuchend stehen bleib# #umguck#

Merry: Und jetzt?

Ricarda: Warten.

Merry: Auf...?

Ricarda: Die S-Bahn? Was sonst, du Intelligenzbestie?

Merry: Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen...

Corinna: Aber da wäre noch ein Problem... Als ob wir davon nicht genug hätten... Die S8 in welche Richtung?

Ricarda: Öhm... Ähhh... Gute Frage... Also... Wir steigen einfach in die nächste ein und wenn wir irgendwann am Alexanderplatz ankommen, wissen wir, dass es die falsche Richtung war...

Und wie könnte es anders sein, eine halbe Stunde später stand man, recht sauer auf einen gewissen Vampir, an der S-Bahnsation des Alexanderplatz und wartete auf die S8 in die **richtige** Richtung.

Alle: #Ricarda böse anguck#

Ricarda: Was? Ihr wusstet ja wohl auch nicht, wo's lang geht, oder?

Celeborn: Aber nachdem du ja schon länger wusstest, dass du bald hierher kommst, dachte wir du hättest dich vorher schon mal informiert und...

Ricarda: #Celeborn anblinzel#

Celeborn: Ach, vergiss es.

S-Bahn: #quiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeetschend anhalt#

Alle: #einsteig#

Haldir: #knurr# Und gnade dir Gott, wenn das nicht die Richtige ist.

Ricarda: Wer?

Haldir: #seufz#

S-Bahn: #losfahr#

20 Minuten später

Alle: #aus Fenster starr/vor sich hin dös/ess#

Corinna: Und wo müssen wir raus?

Ricarda: Moment... #schokoladenverschmierte Hände an Galadriels Gewand abwisch#

Galadriel: #dös#

Ricarda: Aaalsoo... #an Tasche rumpfriemel# #Zettel rauszieh# #les# Ähm... Altglienicke.

Corinna: Wat für'n Ding?

Ricarda: Altglienicke.

Stimme aus Lautsprecher: #nuschel# #knister# #nuschel#

SFX: Hä?

Legolas: Er sagte: Nächste Station: Altglienicke.

Anna: #an Steffi Haaren rumfummel# Du verstehst den Kerl!

Legolas: Tja, die Dinger sind halt doch zu was nütze. #auf Ohrenspitze deut#

Anna: Ahaaa... #von Steffis Haaren ablass# Naa, was sagt ihr zu meiner tollen Frisur, hm?

Gefährten+Ricarda&Corinna: #weniger Sinn für solche Sachen hab# Ähm... puuuh.. Also...

Hmmm...

Anna&Steffi: Jaaa?

Aragorn: Es ist... interessant.

Anna: Sie gefällt dir also nicht.

Aragorn: Was? Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt!

Corinna: #flüster# Langsam sollte er sich an sie gewöhnt haben...

Ricarda: #nick#

Anna: Aber gemeint!

Aragorn: Nein!

Anna: #Aragorn prüfend anguck#

Aragorn: Sie ist toll. Ganz ehrlich. #wahnsinnig überzeugt kling#

S-Bahn: #anhalt#

Alle: #rausstürm#

Anna: Sei froh, dass ich dich noch brauche, um meine Koffer zu schleppen.

Aragorn: Oh ja, ich bin begeistert.

Alle: #Treppe hochlauf#

Nadine: Da vorne is ne Bushaltestelle. Dann müssen wir nicht laufen. #freu#

Alle: #nick# #zu Haltestelle latsch#

Bus: #ankomm#

Alle: #einsteig#

Bus: #losfahr#

Elrond: Hast du die Hausnummer?

Ricarda: Jaja, ich weiß schon, wann wir rausmüssen.

Ein paar Minuten später

Alle: #zurücklauf#

Gimli: #äff# Nein, wir können noch eine Station weiterfahren, dann müssen wir fast gar nicht mehr laufen, die Haltestelle ist noch nicht nah genug, ich weiß, was ich tue... Ja, und wie man gesehen hast, dass du das weißt!

Ricarda: Klappe! Ich dachte, Zwergen würde das nichts ausmachen.

Gimli: Hmpf. #grummel#

Noch ein paar Minuten später

Alle: #vor Haustür steh#

Ricarda: #aufschließ#

Alle: #reingeh#

Sam: Endlich da! #umkipp# #schnarch#

Und wie man sich denken konnte, tat der Rest es ihm gleich. Man ließ sich gerade fallen, wo man stand (bis auf Ricarda, die sich noch die Mühe machte sich kopfüber ans Treppengeländer zu hängen) und schnarchte selig... öhm... na ja, man schlief eben. Für's erste war also Ruhe eingekehrt, doch das sollte sich schlagartig ändern, wenn man am nächsten Morgen entdeckte, dass man ja noch nichts eingekauft hatte, der Kühlschrank also folglich einigermaßen verdammt leer war und man mit knurrendem Magen davor stand...

_...Tja, und was dann passiert, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, das hier hat euch gefallen (Reviews wie immer erwünscht #grins#) und vielen Dank für das Warten._

_FreezersGirl: #Teetasse reich# Alles in Ordnung? #besorgt guck# Tut mir ja Leid, wusste nicht, dass das so schlimm ist mit Berlin... Soll ich irgendwas in Trümmer legen? Die Siegessäule? Den Fernsehturm? Vielleicht das Eishockeystadion? Du musst nur was sagen, dann lass ich die Gefährten (und uns) drauf los... Muhahaha!_

_Dark Princess of Slytherin:_


	8. Shoppingtour mit Folgen

_So, da wär das nächste Kapitel. Hat ein bisschen ziemlich lang gedauert, ich weiß, aber ich hatte nen ganz schönen Hänger. Deshalb ist es auch nicht so lang geworden, wie es sollte, das Auseinandernehmen des Eishockeystadions kommt also erst im nächsten Kapitel, das schon mal vorweg. Dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten und wünsch euch viel Spaß bei:_

Shoppingtour mit Folgen 

nächster Morgen...ähh... besser gesagt, Mittag. So gegen zwölf eben!

Vierstimmiger Hobbitchor: HUNGEEER!

Ricarda: #von Treppengeländer plumps# AUA! Müsst ihr so schreien? #Haare aus Gesicht wisch# #auf Uhr blinzel# Uäh! Es is ja noch nich ma drei...

Corinna: #streck# Uaahh... Mein Rücken. Ich glaub', ich hab auf was Hartem gelegen...

Verrückte: #kicher#

Anna: Eindeutig... #gähn# ...zweideutig...

Corinna: Hmpf. Éomer liegt da hinten. #auf langhaariges Etwas deut#

Éomer: #gähn# Was is?

Galadriel: Ein bisschen schwer von Begriff, was mein Guter? #fröhlich grins#

Nadine: #reck# Warum sind Elben morgens schon so fröhlich?

Legolas: Nicht alle Elben... #brumm#

Elrond: Es ist viertel nach zwölf. Da kann man ja wohl erwarten, dass ihr ausgeschlafen seid.

Alles nicht-elbische und Legolas: #brummel#

Elrond: Wir ham jede Menge vor. #Reiseführer schwenk# Ich hab mir das mal angeguckt. Wir können zum Volkspalast oder dem Fernsehturm. Hier gibt's auch jede Menge Museen.

Kultur eben.

Steffi: Wahnsinniger.

Rest: #zustimmend nick#

Elrond: Hmpf. Wollt ihr den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung rumlungern?

Rest: KDW!

Elrond: #resignier# Könnt ihr auch mal an was andered denken, als shoppen gehen?

Ricarda: Erwartest du jetzt wirklich eine Antwort?

Corinna: Wie auch immer, ohne ordentliches Frühstück geht gar nichts. #aufrappel#

Rest: #nick# #Treppe erklimm# #zum Kühlschrank latsch#

Corinna: #Kühlschrank aufreiss# #erstarr#

Éomer: Was'n?

Corinna: #sich nicht rühr#

Éomer: #vor Gesicht rumschnipp#

Corinna: #wieder zu sich komm# Der... Der ist leer. #hilflos gestikulier#

Anna: Wie, leer?

Corinna: Na... Leer leer.

Steffi: So richtig?

Corinna: #nick#

Hobbits: NEEEEEIIIIIN! #auf Knie fall#

Sam: Ich spüre es schon, Herr Frodo, es geht zu Ende mit mir. #röchel#

Frodo: Oh Sam, ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist, hier, am Ende aller Dinge. #krächz#

Merry&Pippin: #kollektiv rumheul#

Ricarda: #Mit Schultern zuck# Bestell'n wir halt Döner. #zu Telefon greif#

Boromir: Zum Frühstück? Ähh... Mittagessen... Wie auch immer...

Anna: Das is noch normal...

Ricarda: #mit Opfer an der anderen Leitung feilsch#

Haldir: Wir sollten uns mal die Schlafplätze kümmern. Ich mein, das Haus ist für vier Leute geplant. Wir sind neunzehn...

Legolas: Also, wir haben eine Doppelbett, eine Doppelausklappcouch und eine einfache Ausklappcouch. Wir könnten auslosen, wer was kriegt, und wer sich mit Schalfsack und Luftmatratze rumschlagen darf.

Aragorn: Hab ich als König nicht Anspruch auf ein Bett?

Gandalf: #Augen verdreh# Jeder is hier irgendein/e König/in, Herr/in, Prinz/essin oder was auch immer. Aber sind Zauberer nicht sowieso am mächtigsten?

Ricarda: Aber Vampire haben die stichhaltigeren Argumente...

Corinna: Autsch. Fünf Mark in die Schlechte-Wortspiel-Kasse.

Ricarda: Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehn...

Elrond: Losen is ja gar keine so schlechte Idee. Man kann ja rotieren.

Alle: #Namen auf Zettelchen kritzel#

Elrond: Rosa Zettel werden nicht anerkannt.

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #brummel# #neue Zettelchen schreib#

Ricarda&Corinna: #kicher#

Elrond: Schwarze auch nicht.

Ricarda&Corinna: #in diversen Sprachen fluch# #ebenfalls neue Zettelchen schreib#

Alle: #Zettel in Beutel schmeiß#

Elrond: #misch# #zieh# Fangen wir mit dem Doppelbett an... Alsooo... Das kriegen... #Zettelchen auffalt# Galadriel... Und... #anderes Zettelchen auffalt# ...Boromir.

Galadriel&Boromir: #grins#

Celeborn, Haldir&Gimli: #Zähne knirsch#

Elrond: Die Doppelausklappcouch... #Zettel auffalt# #grins# Meine Wenigkeit und... #neuen Zettel auffalt# #Mundwinkel fallen lass# Gandalf... #räusper# Nun gut... Und die Ausklappcouch kiegt... #Zettel auffalt# Die Hobbits. Die sind ja klein genug... Der Rest schnappt sich nen Schalfsack und... pflanzt sich irgendwohin, wo er nicht allzu sehr im Weg ist.

SFX: Ding Dong!

Hobbits: FRÜHSTÜCK! #nach unten lauf# #Tür aufreiß# #sich auf Boten stürz#

SXF: WAH!

Füße: #trappel#

Motor: #getartet werd#

Reifen: #quietsch#

Legolas: Schnell, sonst lassen die nichts übrig!

Alle: #runterlauf# #sich über Döner hermach#

Corinna: #kau# Döner um ein Uhr mittags zum Frühstück... Es ist so normal...

Ricarda: #mampf# Heute also KDW?

Alle: #nick#

Anna: Ich brauch unbedingt neue Klamotten. #auf zerissene Jeans deut#

Aragorn: Es ist ja auch schon mindestens eine Woche her, seit du deinen letzten Shoppinganfall hattest...

Anna: #Aragorn anblitz# Was ich dazu anmerken möchte-

Elrond: ALSO!

Alle: #Elrond anguck#

Elrond: #räusper# Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen uns jetzt alle fertig und dann gehen wir zusammen zur S-Bahn.

Legolas: Dir ist klar, dass wir nur zwei Bäder haben. Zwei extrem kleine Bäder.

Ricarda: #aufspring# Dann muss man eben schnell sein... #in Bad sprint#

Corinna: Wuah! #aufspring# #zweites Bad beleg#

Elrond: Kommt schon, wenigstens ins untere Bad können ja wohl zwei Leute auf einmal.

Corinna: Ja. Ich und meine zweite Persönlichkeit haben also durchaus Anpsruch auf das Bad hier unten. #Tür zuknall#

Elrond: #seufzend Kopf schüttel#

Der weitere Ablauf muss wohl nicht großartig erläutert werden. Man stritt und (in einigen wenigen Fällen) biss sich um die Reihenfolge und bis jeder einmal dran gewesen war, war es schließlich drei Uhr mittags. Mit ein bisschen Anstrenung fand man dann sogar die S-Bahnstation wieder und wurschtelte sich mit ein wenig Glück durch den Fahrplan. Als dann klar war, welche S-Bahn man nehmen wollte, gab es da ja immer noch das Problem mit dem Fahrkartenautomaten. (O-Ton Elrond zu den Verrückten: Ich schlag vor, ihr regelt das. Ihr seid ja mit so Zeug aufgewachsen, da solltet ihr euch ja halbwegs auskennen.) Weit gefehlt, schließlich haben unsere Verrückten etwa soviel Ahnung von Technik wie eine Ente vom Fallschirmspringen, aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen...

Verrückte: #Display anstarr#

Nadine: Ich schlag vor, wir stellen das Ding erst mal auf deutsch.

Ricarda: Ja, das könnte helfen. #Deutschlandfahne antipp#

Display: #kurz schwarz sei# #Startseite auf Deutsch anzeig#

Corinna: Okay... Wie viele sind wir?

Ricarda: Neunzehn, oder?

Corinna: Ja, kann sein. Also Gruppenticket. #Taste antipp#

Display: #schwarz werd# ... #schwarz bleib#

Anna: Also ich hab ja keine Ahnung..., aber sollte das Ding jetzt nicht irgendwas anzeigen?

Steffi: Eigentlich schon, ne?

Ricarda: Hmmm... #Gegen Display hau#

Display: #flacker# #Gruppenticket anzeig#

Nadine: Schön. Und weiter?

Corinna: #les# „Gruppenticket. a) bis zu zehn Personen, b) bis zu fünfzehn Personen, c) bis zu zwanzig Personen (Hunde nicht eingeschlossen)" Sind Elben dann eingeschlossen?

Ricarda: Willst du Elben mit Hunde vergleichen? #zeter#

Corinna: Öhm... Nein, nicht direkt. Hätte aber sein können, oder? ...Zählen Hobbits als ganze Personen?

Steffi: Die zählen als Kinder, oder?

Nadine: Macht das nen Unterschied?

Anna: Keine Ahnung.

Corinna: #sich den Gefährten zuwend# Sacht mal, zählen Hobbits als Kinder?

Gefährten: #kollektiv Schulterzuck#

Ricarda: Ach, was soll's, nehmen wir halt ne zwanziger. #Taste drück#

Automat: #piiiiiep# #piiiiep# #piiiiiiep#

Ricarda: Argh! Mach hinne! #Automaten anschrei#

Automat: #piep# #piep# #piep# #pieppieppieppieppieppieppiep#

Corinna: Uh Oh! #hinter Éomer in Deckung geh

Steffi: Was tust du da?

Corinna: Ich geh auf Nummer sicher...

Ricarda: #gegen Automaten tret#

Automat: #verstumm#

Display: #schwarz sei#

Anna: #sich langsam aufreg# JETZT MACH MAL HINNE, DU BLECHDOSE VON AUTOMAT!

Display: #flacker# #wieder angeh#

Anna: Na geht doch.

Aragorn: Was täten wir nur ohne diese Stimme...

Anna: #drüber nachdenk, ob das jetzt ein Kompliment war#

Ricarda: Schööön... Jetzt muss da noch Geld rein...

Verrückte: #in Handtaschen kram#

Éomer: Was macht ihr denn?

Verrückte: Portemonnaie suchen!

Elrond: #Kopf schüttel# Ist es denn so schwer in Handtaschen irgendwas zu finden?

Corinna: Hast du ne Ahnung... #kram# Oh. Da ist mein Lippenstift also abgeblieben. Den hab ich schon überall gesucht.

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #triumphierend Luis-Vittons-Portemonaies zu Tage förder#

Ricarda&Corinna: #ebenfalls ihre Portemonnaies gefunden hab#

Alle fünf: #zusammenschmeiß#

Nadine: So, und jetz rein. #mit Geld am Automaten rumhantier#

Automat: #Geld schluck#

Steffi: ...und die Karte?

Corinna: Ich wusste es, das Teil führt ein Eigenleben! Wie mein Computer! Und mein DVD-Player auch: Der hat sich letztens einfach geweigert meine DVD wieder auszuspucken.

Ricarda: Ja, ne, is klar. Zum Glück bist du kein bisschen paranoid... #noch einmal leidenschaftlichst gegen das Ding tret#

Automat: #Fahrkarte ausspuck#

Ricarda: Geht doch. #Karte nehm#

Steffi: Darf ich entwerten? Darfichdarfichdarfich?

Ricarda: Ja doch. #seufz# #Steffi Karte in Hand drück#

Steffi: Ha toll! #Karte in ähm... Entwertungaustomaten? steck#

E.A.: #nicht reagier#

Steffi: #bedröppelt guck# Hee... #noch mal probier#

E.A.: #erneut nicht reagier#

Anna: HÖR MAL GUT ZU, DU DÄMLICHES WAS-AUCH-IMMER: ICH BIN SCHON GENUG GESTRESST, ALSO MACH HINNE!

E.A.: #klick#

Anna: Na geht doch.

Corinna: #Automat tret#

Alle: #Corinna schräg anguck#

Corinna: Was? Ich trau ihm immer noch nicht...

Display: #flacker#

Automat: #qualm#

Corinna: Öhm...

Merry: Und jetzt?

S-Bahn: #ankomm#

Elrond: Einsteigen, würd' ich sagen.

Alle: #einsteig# #Platz such#

S-Bahn: #losfahr#

Elrond: Also Leute, wir fahren jetzt bis zum Alexanderplatz, von da aus laufen wir zum Kurfürstendamm, wo wir früher oder später das KDW finden. #erschlagen seufz# Da ist dann eine ausgiebige Shoppingpause eingeplant.

Die Verrückte: #begeistert sei#

Elrond: Jaja... Und wie wär es denn dann mit etwas Kultur?

Rest: #blinzel#

Elrond: Schon gut, schon gut, dann eben nicht. #seufz und aberseufz#

Boromir: Wie wär's, wenn uns noch ein Eishockeyspiel angucken. Ich hab gehört, dass soll ganz nett sein...

Die Fragen wo und wie Boromir auf Eishockey gestoßen sein könnte (in Gondor wird das wohl kaum gewesen sein) ignorierte der Rest geflissentlich, was zur nächsten Frage führte:

Anna: Hä?

Nadine: Sport? Im Ernst?

Steffi: So lange wir ihn nicht selbst machen müssen...

Ricarda: Lauter Verrückte, die sich auf'm Eis rumkloppen? (Autorin: #sich duck und hoff, dass FreezersGirl ihr verzeiht#)

Corinna: Warum also nicht?

Galadriel: Aber erst KDW, ja?

Verrückte: #heftig nick#

Männliche Belegschaft: #frustriert nachgeb#

halbe Stunde später

Alle: #am Alexanderplatz aussteig#

Corinna: #sich Stadtplan schnapp# #um 180° dreh#

Éomer: Warum müssen Frauen Karten immer falschrum lesen, hä?

Corinna: #dumm guck# Ähhh...

Éomer: Wirklich, mit Éowyn zu reiten ist die Hölle. Alle zehn Minuten hält sie an, dreht die Karte wild in sämtliche Richtungen und weiß trotzdem nicht, wo's langgeht, weigert sich aber trotzdem, mir den Befehl zu überlassen! Und überhaupt, Pferde rückwärts in die Boxen führen ist jedes Mal eine totale Katastrophe! #zeter# Aber sieht sie's ein! Nein! #zeter# Mir blieb ja nichts anderes übrig, als die dem armen Faramir aufzudrücken...

Aragorn: Faszinierend. Wo lang müssen wir denn jetzt?

Elrond: #Corinna Stadtplan inzwischen abgenommen hab# Da lang. #nach rechts deut#

Anna: Da fällt mir ein...

Ricarda: Ja?

Anna: Glaubt ihr nicht auch, dass ihr in den Klamotten ein bisschen auffällig seid? #Aragorns, Éomers und Boromirs Kettenhemden, Gandalfs Mantel und Hut, Elronds, Haldirs, Celeborns und Galadriels Gewänder, Legolas' Strumphosen und die Kniebundhosen der Hobbits muster#

Steffi: Oh ja. Wir müssen euch unbedingt neu einkleiden. Dass uns das nicht früher aufgefallen ist...

Corinna: Das wundert dich bei uns noch allen Ernstes...?

Nadine: Na dann los!

Alle: #loslatsch#

Und, unglaublich, aber wahr, eine Viertelstunde später stand unsere Truppe (nachdem an diversen Imbissbuden gehalten, (in Ricardas und Corinnas Fall) zwielichtige Typen angequatscht oder einfach nur harmlose Passanten genervt wurden) vor dem Gebäude der tausend Möglichkeiten. Hmmm... Naja, ein Einkaufszentrum eben: das KDW.

SFX: DONNER! BLITZ!

Ja. Weiter im Text. Gespannt betrat man also das sechsstöckige Gebäude, das wohl mehr Quadratmeter umfasste, als die Heimatkäffer der Verrückten zusammen...

Steffi: Luis Vitton!

Anna: Da! Escada!

Ricarda&Corinna: Hngh!

Nadine: Aber als erstes werdet ihr eingekleidet! #Gefährten angrins#

Gefährten: #mehr oder weniger begeistert schief zurückgrins#

Ricarda: #Plan studier# Wir müssen in den dritten Stock.

Verrückte: #Gefährten mitzerr#

Corinna: Wie bezahlen wir das eigentlich alles?

Anna: #diabolisch grins# #triumphierend kleines, eckiges etwas aus Handtasche kram# Ich hab Daddys Kreditkarte mitgehen...ähh... geliehen...

Verrückte: #irre lach#

Sam: Sie können einem Angst machen...

Pippin: Ja. Und zwar ganz gewaltig. #ängstlich umguck#

Verrückte: #Gefährten vor Klamottenständer zerr#

Ricarda: Ich würde sagen, wir teilen uns auf, dann sind wir schneller fertig. Corinna und ich nehmen auf jedenfall schon mal Legolas und Éomer. Ihr nehmt Aragorn, Merry und Pippin. Und der Rest... wird mit losen aufgeteilt. (Bild ich mir das ein, oder regel ich hier alles durch losen..., Anm. d. Autorin)

Ricarda: #mit Zettelchen hantier# Zu mir und Corinna kommen noch... Gandalf...

Galadriel...Boromir und...Elrond. Der Rest geht also zu den drei rosa Grazien. Viel Spaß! #loslauf#

Haldir&Celeborn: #wütend zu Galadriel und Boromir schiel# Grmpf!

Alle: #in verschiedene Richtungen loszockel#

Anna: Gibt es irgendwelche Wünsche, eure Klamotten betreffend?

Aragorn: #zum Sprechen ansetz#

Steffi: Nicht? Gut. Also, rosa steht euch ja allen ganz gut..

Corinna: Also... Wir brauchen jede Menge Nieten und Leder... Rockerhaare ham se ja alle. Muhaha! Das wird lustig.

Ricarda: #fies grins# Ja... Glaubst du, ich kann Legolas zu Ohrringen über"reden"?

Corinna: Sicher. Mit deinen stichhaltigen Argumenten...

Legolas: #das ganze gehört hab# #schluck#

Ricarda: umguck#Ah... #Galadriel schwarzes Samtkleid mit Fledermausärmeln samt Mieder in die Hand drück#

Galadriel: Ähm... Bist du sicher, dass das das Richtige ist? (Hmpf. Elendes „das(s)", Anm. d. Autorin)

Ricarda: Schon. Aber es könnte sein, dass du beim Schnüren von dem Mieder Hilfe brauchst...

Galadriel: Ähm... Boromiiiir? Kommst du grad mal mit?

Boromir: Hä?

Galadriel: #Zähne zusammenpress# Jemand muss mir mit dem Mieder helfen...

Boromir: #langsam, aber sicher raff# Oh. Ja klar. Sicher doch. #mit Galadriel in Umkleide verschwind#

Corinna: #Gandalf schwarze Lederhose in die Hand drück# Bitteschön. Und dazu... #nach schwarzem Ledermantel angel# ...das hier.

Gandalf: Ähm... Meint ihr nicht, ich sollte etwas, sagen wir, weißeres anziehen? So als Weißer Reiter, hm?

Corinna: Ach was, Schwarze Reiter sind viel stylischer. #Gandalf Richtung Umkleide schieb# Oh, da fällt mir ein... #Gandalf Chucks (Ich gehe davon aus, dass die meisten wissen, dass das Schuhe sind. Man weiß ja nie..., Anm. d. Autorin) hinterherschmeiß#

SFX: AUA!

Corinna: 'TSCHULDIGUNG!

Ricarda: #Ohr zuhalt# Das war Anna-reif.

Corinna: Heee...

Éomer&Legolas: #sich aus dem Staub mach#

Nadine: #Frodo Baggypants zuwerf#

Merry: #von Stoffhaufen begraben werd# Ähm... Ich glaube, die ist ein wenig groß für mich...

Nadine: Das muss so.

Frodo: Es ist ja wenigstens nicht rosa, da würd ich mich gar nicht beschweren.

Nadine: Naja, rosa kommt bei Jungs halt nicht so gut, weißt du.

Gefährten: #aufatme#

Steffi: So, bitteschön. #Gimli grün-orangene Sneakers in die Hand drück#

Gimli: Sag mal, kann es sein, dass die Designer von den Dingern mit Farbenblindheit geschlagen waren? Das is ja grässlich.

Steffi: Kein Sinn für Mode. #Kopf schüttel#

Nadine: #Haldir neongrasgrünen Hut aufsetzt# #anguck# #fachmännisch zurechtrück#

#zufrieden nick# #Haldir vor Spiegel schieb#

Haldir: Hmm... Nun ja... Ging's auch etwas dezenter? Vielleicht?

Nadine: Nein, das sieht stylisch aus so.

Celeborn: #sich scheckig lach#

Steffi: #Celeborn rosa-rot karierte Jacke in die Hand drück# Da, probier das.

Haldir: Muhahaha!

Aragorn: #vorsichtig schwarze Jeans begutacht# #sie eventuell in Erwägung zieh#

Anna: #Aragorn bemerk# #Hose aus Hand reiß# Schwarz? Schwarz steht dir nicht, das macht dich viel zu blaß. Aber wie wär's denn mit der roten Hose hier drüben...?

Corinna: #Elrond anguck# Hmm... Dreadlocks würden ihm bestimmt stehn.

Elrond: #schluck#

Ricarda: Ja. Aber dazu haben wir leider keine Zeit.

Corinna: #bedauernd nick#

Elrond: #aufatme#

Ricarda: #Elrond schwarze Lederjacke mit Nietenbesatz in die Hand drück# Versuch's mal damit. Und das hier. #verwaschene Jeans mit Rissen, Flicken und Sicherheitsnadeln geb#

Elrond: Das Ding besteht ja aus mehr Rissen, als aus Stoff.

Corinna: Ja und!

Elrond: #seufz# #zu Umkleide schleich#

Corinna: So. Fehlen nur noch unsre- Ja, wo sind sie denn?

Ricarda: #nach Legolas und Éomer umguck# Na toll. Jetzt dürfen wir die auch noch suchen gehen! #zeter#

Corinna: #auf aus Kleiderständer ragenden Helmbusch deut#

Ricarda: Hmm... Ich frage mich, wo sie nur sein könnten... #ganz unauffällig beton#

Beide: #zu Kleiderständer latsch# #die beiden rauszerr#

Legolas&Éomer: #mecker# #zeter#

Haldir: #fertig eingekleidet vorbei lauf#

Corinna: Wollt ihr lieber so aussehen! #auf Haldir deut#

Legolas&Éomer: #prust# #kicher# Nein...

Ricarda: Na dann... #Legolas schwarze Stiefel zuwerf#

20 Minuten später

Ricarda&Corinna: #mit neueingekleideter Meute aus Mittelerde zu Anna, Steffi und Nadine latsch#

Corinna: Fertig! Und ihr?

Steffi: Momeeent... #Merrys Dolce-und-Gabbana-Gürtel zurechtrück# Auch fertig!

Gefährten: #sich gegenseitig begutacht# #Lachkrampf krieg#

Ricarda: Sie sind... bunt...

Anna: Jaaa! #grins#

Nadine: Wollt ihr mit Elronds Jacke jemanden aufspießen? #auf 10 cm lange Spikes auf Elronds Schultern deut#

Corinna: Wir dachten, wir kleiden sie besser schon mal passend für das Konzert ein...

Éomer: Schön. Nachdem wir jetzt alle eingewickelt sind-

Verrückten: #ihn böse anguck#

Éomer: ...in diese... ähm... überaus geschmackvolle Kleidung... Will sagen, was machen wir jetzt?

Sofort wurden lauthals mehr oder weniger sinnvolle Vorschläge angebrüllt, will sagen gesprochen, die von CDs bis hin zu Schokolade reichten. Schließlich ergriff Elrond das Wort:

Elrond: Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, uns zu trennen? Dann kann jeder machen, was er will und wir treffen uns einfach eine Stunde später wieder.

Alle: #nick# #auseinanderstürm#

Ricarda&Corinna: #Legolas und Éomer hinter sich herzieh#

Ricarda: #auf Plan guck# Vierter Stock.

Alle vier: #auf Rolltreppe stell#

Galadriel und Boromir: #lüsternd grinsend abbhau#

Haldir, Celeborn und Gimli: #ihnen höchst unauffällig folg#

Nadine: #auf großes Schild deut#

Steffi und Anna: #les# Gucci! #schmacht# #auf Klamotten stürz#

Hobbits: #sich in Feinkostabteilung verkrümel (Wortspiel..., Anm. d. Autorin)#

Gandalf&Elrond: #sich anguck# #nick# #sich zusammen in nächstbeste Kneipe verdünisiser#

Aragorn: #sich ihnen anschließ#

Ricarda, Corinna, Legoas und Éomer: #vor Lageplan des vierten Stockes steh#

Ricarda: Zu den CDs müssen wir nach rechts.

Corinna: Nicht gradeaus? Da ist doch dieses runde Ding da, hinter dem die CDs sind. #auf

Plan deut#

Éomer: Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber da hinten ist auch so ein rundes Ding. Und da auch. Genaugenommen gibt es vier davon...

Legolas: Wo sind wir eigentlich?

Ricarda: An den Rolltreppen. Also da. #auf Plan deut#

Éomer: Also müssen wir nach links.

Legolas: #nick#

Corinna: Links, rechts, wo ist da der Unterschied?

Ricarda: #Hand an Kopf hau# Ja, ist ja das Gleiche... #Kopf schüttel#

Alle vier: #loslauf#

Während die Vier nun endlich den richtigen Weg gefunden hatten, schlugen sich andere Personen ebenfalls mit gewissen Widrigkeiten rum...

Bar „Schluckspecht"

Elrond: #auf Barhocker kraxel#

Hocker: #kippel#

Elrond: Huah! #sich an Pippin erinner# #schluck# #verzweifelt versuch Gleichgewicht zu halten#

Gandalf: #kicher# #imaginäres Gewand raff# #merk, dass dieses nicht mehr vorhanden# #seufzend Ledermantel raff# #ebenfalls auf Barhocker kletter# #keuch# Meine Güte... Hätten die ihre Theken nicht niedriger machen können?

Aragorn: #ebenfalls auf Barhocker kletter#

Alle drei: #möglichst Hochprotzentiges bestell#

Feinkostabteilung

Hobbits: HIIIIYYAAAAAAAA! #mit Kampfschrei auf Buffet stürz#

CD-Abteilung

Ricarda: #such# Puuuh... Ham die hier nichts Anständiges?

Corinna: #angewidert Herbert-Gröhnemeyer-CD fallen lass# Nein, scheint mir nicht so...

Beide: #verzweifelt weitersuch#

Legolas: Ähhh... #Ricarda antipp#

Ricarda: #umdreh# Hm?

Legolas: #auf überhaupt gar nicht überdimensionales Schild mit der Aufschrift „Metal"am anderen Ende des Raums deut#

Ricarda&Corinna: Hmpf. #rüberlauf# #CDs durchwühl# #begeistert grins#

Corinna: Sonata Arctica! #freu# Und, guck mal, ganz viel Children of Bodom.

Ricarda: Ne Judas Priest Live-DVD! Und Megadeth!

Beide: #irre grins#

Éomer&Legolas: #seufzend Kopf schüttel#

ein Stockwerk tiefer

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #aus Umkleide trippel#

Steffi: #quietschrosanes Versacekleid trag#

Anna: #pastellrosane Dolce und Gabbana Jeans trag#

Nadine: #neonrosanes Guccitop trag#

Alle drei: #sich gegenseitig anguck# #quiiiieeeetsch#

Anna: Das is ja soooo süüüüß, Steffi!

Steffi: #an sich runterguck# Ja, ne? Hach... #sich umdreh# Aber die Jeans is ja auch toll!

Nadine: Ja, die musst du dir kaufen!

Anna: Aber das Top is ja auch ganz schnuckelig, Naddel!

Nadine: #grins#

Alle drei: #sich selig im Spiegel betracht# #wieder in die Umkleide stürm# #fünf Minuten später wieder raus komm#

Steffi: #rosa Bogner-T-Shirt trag#

Anna: #rosa Hello-Kitty-Pulli trag#

Nadine: #rosanen Joop-Rock trag#

Alle drei: Wie süüüüß...

zwei Stockwerke drüber

Celeborn, Haldir&Gimli: #sich hinter Kleiderständer langschleich# #Galadriel und Boromir beobacht#

Celeborn: Aua! #zisch# Dämlicher Zwerg! Musst du auf meinen Fuß latschen!

Gimli: Sag das Haldir!

Haldir: Pah! Das warst ja wohl du mit deinen Zwergenquadratlatschen!

Gimli: Sag das noch mal!

Haldir: Zwergenquadratlatschen!

Gimli: Na warte! #auf Haldir stürz#

Celeborn: Leute, das bringt doch jetzt nichts... #Fuß ins Gesicht krieg# Aua! Na wartet, wer auch immer das war... #sich auf die beiden stürz#

Galadriel&Boromir: #sich köstlich über wackelnden Kleiderständer amüsier#

Bar „Schluckpecht"

Gandalf, Aragorn&Elrond: #bereits einiges intus hab#

Aragorn: #Whisky kipp# Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Gandalf, alter Freund, und den Frauen...?

Gandalf: #sich entrüst# Ich bin Zauberer! Ich habe dem weiblichen Geschlecht entsagt!

Aragorn&Elrond: #ihn verwirrt anguck#

Gandalf: #hüstel# Ähm... Also nicht, dass ihr das jetzt falsch versteht... Aber als Zauberer hat man eben andere Prioritäten!

Aragorn&Elrond: #blinzel#

Gandalf: #seufz# #an Wodkaglas klammer# Jaja... Ich hatte seit dem ersten Zeitalter keine mehr... Ich fürchte, die ganze Weißer-Zauberer-gegen-das-Böse-Geschichte zieht nicht mehr... #Wodka ex#

Elrond: #mitfühlend Rum kipp#

Aragorn. #auch sehr mitfühlend auf Schulter klopf# Vielleicht klappt's ja mit dem neuen Outfit...

Gandalf: #seufzend Sangria bestell#

Feinkostabteilung

Pippin: #aufstoß# Huaaa... #Augen schließ# #Bauch halt# #Wähhh... #wimmer#

Sam: Tjaja... #Schnitzel mampf# Hättest halt nicht alle sechs Hummer essen sollen...

Frodo: #bestätigend an Käse knabber#

Merry: #Pilze futter# Auch ein paar, Pip?

Pippin: #Augen aufschlag# #nachdenk# Ja, warum nicht? Für ein paar Plize reicht's immer... #sich neben Merry setz und Pilze futter#

Bei den CDs... mal wieder...

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #bis oben hin mit Tüten bepackt in CD-Abteilung schlender#

Anna: Hallo!

Corinna: Huah! #erschreck#

Anna: #blinzel#

Ricarda: Sind wir etwas schreckhaft?

Corinna: Hmpf.

Steffi: Wollt ihr sehen, was wir gekauft haben?

Ricarda: Lass mich raten, es ist rosa?

Nadine: Haarscharf kombiniert...

Steffi: #Ricardas Alice Cooper CD begutacht# Igitt ist der hässlich.

Corinna: Der hat wenigstens keine rosa Klamotten an!

Steffi: Sag' ich doch!

Ricarda&Corinna: Argh! #resignier#

Celeborn, Haldir&Gimli: #vorbeilatsch#

Celeborn: #keif# Wenn du mir nicht auf den Fuß getreten wärst, hätten wir sie nicht verloren!

Gimli: Ich war es doch gar nicht!

Celeborn: Ach, und wer dann? Haldir will es ja auch nicht gewesen sein...

Haldir: War ich auch nicht! Aber du musstest ja auch unbedingt so einen Aufstand machen...

Éomer: #auf Uhr guck# Ich glaub, es wird Zeit, die andern einzusammeln

Feinkostabteilung

Hobbits: #auf dem Boden rumlunger#

Frodo: Huah... Nur noch eine Nuss und ich platze...

Rosine: #von Tisch runterfall# #neben Frodo kuller#

Frodo: #Rosine anguck# ... ... Aber ich glaube, eine kleine Rosine kann nichts schaden... #Rosine in Mund steck#

Merry: #an Brauselutscher nuckel#

Sam: #Schokolade lutsch#

Pippin: #Chips knabber#

Merry: #Lutscher aus Mund nehm# Und wer bezahlt das alles?

Frodo: #Kopf heb# #nachdenk# Wärt ihr auch dafür, dass wir ganz schnell verschwinden?

Rest: #nick#

Hobbits: #sich aufrappel# #abhau#

ein Stockwerk tiefer

Celeborn, Haldir und Gimli: #sich weiterstreit#

Hobbits: #angewankt komm#

Anna: Wer fehlt jetzt noch?

Legolas: #umguck# Öhmmm...

Corinna: Wenn man jemanden braucht, der über ein gewisses organisatorisches Talent verfügt, is natürlich keiner da...

Steffi: Das will ich nicht gehört haben!

Ricarda: Uhh... #Böses ahn#

Steffi: Also, wir stellen uns jetzt alle mal auf, damit ich zählen kann.

Alle: #Steffi geflissentlich ignorier#

Steffi: Heee... Hallo? Hallo! HEYYYY!

Alle: Iks! #Ohren zuhalt# #Steffi anguck#

Steffi: #zähl# Also... Es fehlen noch fünf Leute. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig wer?

Haldir: Galadriel und Boromir fehlen noch... #grummel#

Anna: Und Aragorn!

Nadine: Ich glaub', Elrond und Gandalf haben irgendwas von ner Bar genuschelt, vielleicht sollten wir da nach ihnen suchen.

Haldir: Vielleicht sollten wir uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen, die einen suchen Galadriel und Boromir-

Gimli: Das mach ich!

Celeborn: Und ich!

Haldir: Schön, ich auch. Und die andern suchen Elrond und den Rest.

Ricarda: Also auch die Bar?

Haldir: #nick#

Ricarda: Alles klar, das machen wir!

Ricarda&Corinna: #loslauf# #Legolas und Éomer hinter sich herzieh#

Haldir: #hinterherruf# In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier! ...Das haben sie nicht gehört, oder?

Rest: #Kopf schüttel#

Haldir: #seufz# Ähm, Steffi? Anna? Nadine?

Steffi, Anna und Nadine: Hm?

Haldir: Vielleicht solltet ihr ihnen nach und dafür sorgen, dass sie auch wieder kommen. Man weiß ja nie...

Anna: Das sagst du uns?

Haldir: Nun jaaa...

Steffi: Was soll's. #Anna und Nadine unterhak# #lostapf#

Haldir: Alles klar. Auf geht's! #mit Celeborn und Gimli losrenn#

Frodo: Und wir?

Merry&Pippin: #Schulter zuck#

Sam: #überleg# Gehen wir noch was essen.

Rest: #nick#

Hobbits: #sich auf Schokolade stürz#

Bar „Schluckspecht"

Tür: #aufknall#

Corinna: #kräh# ELROND? GANDALF? ARAGORN?

Besagte Personen: #von Barhockern kipp#

Corinna: #blinzel#

Ricarda: Argh... #taumel# Musst du so schreien?

Corinna: Was denn? Da sind sie. #auf drei Häufchen Elend auf Boden deut#

Ricarda: Oi. Die ham abba einiges intus...

Beide: #die drei in Ecke zieh#

Corinna: Da stolpert wenigstens keiner drüber...

Ricarda: Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir bestellen jetzt mal was... #Wodka für sich und Legolas order#

Corinna: #dasselbe mit Bailey's und Éomer tu#

Alle vier: #zufrieden schlürfend an Bar hock#

Vor der Bar

Nadine: Da sind se rein, oder?

Anna: #skeptisch Tür anschiel# Das sind ja nach ner extrem üblen Spelunke aus...

Kerl: #aus Tür geflogen komm#

Steffi: Was soll's... #Tür aufmach#

Anna: Du willst da jetzt nicht im Ernst- Ich meine, wir könnten doch hier warten und-

Steffi: #Anna unterhak# #mitzieh#

Alle drei: #Bar betret# #umguck#

Anna: ...Also ehrlich ma, keinen Sinn für Ästhetik die Leute hier... Nicht Rosanes...

Steffi&Nadine: #nick#

Betrunkener: #gegen Steffi torkel#

Steffi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! DER IS MIT SEINEN DRECKIGEN QUADRATLATSCHEN AUF MEINE GUCCISTIEFEL GETRAMPELT!

Stille.

Sämtliche Gäste: #Steffi anguck#

Steffi: Ähm...

Ricarda&Corinna: #seufz#

Corinna: Ich bezweifle, dass das hier irgendwen interessiert, Steffi.

Algemeines Gemurmel und Geschrei: #sich wieder einstell#

Steffi, Anna und Nadine: #sich zu Ricarda, Corinna, Legolas und Éomer vorkämpf#

Nadine: Wo issen der Rest?

Éomer: #in Ecke deut#

Nadine: Aha. Na dann... lassen wir sie doch einfach da.

Ricarda: #nick# #Barkeeper anquatsch# Hey Rap... ähhh... Rob... ähm, wie auch immer... Ein bisschen was Hochprontzentiges für meine sechs Freunde hier... #lall#

Anna: Aber wir sind doch nur drei...

Legolas: Ich glaube nach zehn bis zwölf Wodka ist das normal, oder?

Éomer&Corinna: Hmmm... # Bailey's schlürf#

Steffi, Anna und Nadine: #ebenfalls auf Barhocker pflanz# #an Whiskey nipp#

Anna: #Typ neben sich antipp#

Typ: #sich umdreh# Was'n?

Anna: Hallo! Was machst du hier?

Typ: Ich trinke... #sich wieder umdreh#

Anna: Und warum?

Typ: #Augen roll# Ich wurde gefeuert, meine Frau hat mich verlassen und das Schlimmste: mein Fernseher hat den Geist aufgegeben. Sonst noch was?

Steffi: Schön. #grins# Und was machst du sonst so?

Typ: Argh! Geht jemand andern nerven, ich bin nicht in Stimmung.

Nadine: Aber warum, ist doch ein schöner Tag. #grins#

Typ: Sag mal, habt ihr mir nicht-?

Anna: Aber lasst uns über was anderes reden...

Typ: Och nöö...

KDW, CD-Abteilung

Celeborn, Haldir und Gimli: #Galadriel und Boromir inzwischen gefunden hab#

Alle fünf: #rumsteh#

Gimli: Die andern sollten eigentlich schon wieder da sein, oder?

Rest: #nick#

Boromir: Und was jetzt?

Galadriel: Ich wüsste das was... #Boromir anschiel#

Celeborn: Iiiich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen sie einfach suchen. So weit können sie ja nicht sein...

Haldir: Ja, warum nicht. Frodo! Sam! Merry! Pippin! Kommt ihr!

Galadriel&Boromir: #maul#

Merry: Moment!

Hobbits: #Schokolade zusammenraff#

Frodo: Alles klar!

Hobbits: #sich den Elben und Boromir anschließ#

Alle: #KDW verlass#

Galadriel. Das da sieht wie ne Bar aus, oder? #auf „Schluckspecht" auf gegenüberliegender Straßenseite deut#

Der Rest: #nick#

Gimli: Na also, dann gehen wir doch einfach mal rein. #voranstapf#

Alle neun: #über vor der Tür liegenden Kerl steig# #Bar betret# Oiii...

Ricarda&Corinna: #auf Tresen rumhüpf# #Luftgitarre spiel# #headbang# #völlig schief rumgröhl# WHATEVER THEY SAY, WE KNOW WE'LL STAAAY! WEEEE AAAARE INDESTRUUUUCTABLE! AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS WE WILL RISE OUR POWER! WE'RE BLOOD BOUND!

Steffi, Anna und Nadine: #immer noch den Typen volllaber#

Legolas&Éomer: #Pogo tanz#

Gandalf, Elrond und Aragorn. #in Ecke häng und schnarch#

Haldir: Bei den Valar... In Ordnung... Galadriel, du versuchst am Besten unsere drei rosanen Grazien davon abzuhalten den armen Kerl in den Suizid zu treiben. Die Hobbits können dir ja helfen. Celeborn, Gimli und ich versuchen die drei schnarchenden Säcke rauszuzerren und... LEGOLAS, ÉOMER!

Legolas&Éomer: #stehenbleib# Hm?

Haldir: #seufz# Versucht mal eure Freundinnen daran zu hindern, die halbe Bar auseinander zu nehmen. #auf Ricarda zeig#

Ricarda: #imaginäre Gitarre metaphysisch zertrümmer#

Haldir: Einige geplatzte Trommelfelle haben sie vermutlich sowieso schon zu verantworten...

Legolas&Éomer: #seufz# Na guuut...

Legolas: #Ricarda von Tresen pflück#

Éomer: #Corinna unter Arm klemm#

Ricarda&Corinna: #lauthals protestier# #strampel#

Anna: #laber# ...weißt du, und dann hat sie einfach... #laber#

Typ: Hngh...

Galadriel: Ähm... Anna...?

Anna: Hm?

Galadirel: Wie wär's, wenn ihr den lieben Mann jetzt in Ruhe lasst, hm? Ich glaube, er hat schon ohne euch genug Gründe Selbstmord zu begehn.

Anna. Aber wir haben uns doch grade so nett unterhalten...

Typ: Argh...

Galadriel: Draußen vor der Tür stehen ganz viele rosa Pradasandalen.

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: Was? Echt? #rausstürm#

Galadriel: So, das wäre erledigt...

Celeborn, Haldir&Gimli: #Gandalf, Elrond und Aragorn rausschleif#

Vor der Bar

Ricarda&Corinna: #gröhlend über Straße schunkel#

Hobbits: #mitgebrachte Schokolade vertilg#

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #beleidigt sei, weil keine rosa Pradasandalen vorhanden#

Celeborn&Haldir: #Gandalf, Elrond und Aragorn weck#

Gimli: #grummelnd Galadriel und Boromir beobacht#

Galadriel&Boromir: #flirt#

Auto: #angefahren komm#

Legolas&ßÉomer: Huah! #Ricarda und Corinna von Straße zerr#

Ricarda: Heee... Na toll, ganz klasse... Jetzt hab ich nen Zeh verloren!

Elrond: #gerade aufgewacht sei# Du hast WAS!

Corinna: Du solltest dich langsam dran gewöhnt haben...

Ricarda: Verdammt... #auf Knien rumrutsch und Zeh such# #Legolas anschnauz# Du könntest mir ruhig helfen, schließlich hätte ich ihn nicht verloren, wenn du mich nicht so plötzlich weggezerrt hättest.

Legolas: Hätte ich dich überrollen lassen sollen!

Ricarda: #vor sich hin fluch#

Aragorn: #aufwach# #Augen aufschlag# #über ihn gebeugte Anna seh# Huah! #erschreck#

Anna: Pah! Was sollte das denn!

Aragorn: Sorry, Gewohnheit...

Anna: Was soll's... Aber ich muss dir meine ganzen neuen Klamotten zeigen, die ich mir gekauft habe! Die sind sooo toll!

Aragorn: Oh, Freude...

Ricarda&Legolas: #noch immer auf Knien rumrutsch#

Corinna: #ihnen zuguck# Ich kann da nur Éomers Vorschlag mit der Leine wieder aufgreifen...

Ricarda: #Corinna anfunkel# Und ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Bin ja nicht wahnsinnig!

Corinna: Nun jaaa...

Ricarda: Nicht SO wahnsinnig! Helf uns lieber suchen!

Corinna: Und wenn ich ihn... es... finde! #entsetzt sei#

Ricarda: Dann fängst du ihn ein und gibst ihn mir.

Corinna: Eww!

Ricarda: #grummel# Ja, dann eben nicht...

Legolas: Da hinten is was!

Ricarda: Ah, da isser ja. #zielsicher danebengrabsch# Verfluchter Wodka... #es erneut versuch# #Zeh erwisch# #mit Hilfe diverser Hilfsmittel wieder an Fuß pfrimel# So. Kann weitergehn. Öhm... #hektisch nach Nase tast# #selbige find# Puh... Hab schon gedacht, ich hab sie drinnen liegen lassen...

Elrond: Hngh...

Boromir: Gehen wir jetzt zu nem Eishockeyspiel? Hm?

Alle: #sich anguck#

Boromir: Na wunderbar! #loslauf#

Galadriel: Hey! Warte! #hinterherlauf#

Haldir, Celeborn&Gimli: Huah! #ihnen folg#

Elrond: Wir dürfen sie nischt verlierän! #zielsicher hinterherschwank#

Ricarda&Corinna: #hinterherschunkel#

Legolas&Éomer: #ihnen seufzend folg#

Éomer: Weißt du, manchmal frag ich mich: Waaarum?

Legolas: Tjaja... Die universelle Frage...

Steffi: Öhm... Wir sollten an ihnen dranbleiben, oder? Ich meine, wir allein in einer Großstadt...

Nadine: Ja, ich fürchte fast, du hast recht.

Anna: #Aragorn mit sich zerr# Meine Klamotten kann ich dir später noch zeigen...

Aragorn: Juhu... #hinterhertaumel#

Pippin: Denkt ihr, in einem Eishockeystadion gibt es was zu Essen?

Merry: Davon geh ich aus.

Hobbits: #dem Rest folg#

Gandalf: Öhm... Hallo? Die Jugend heutzutage hat es immer so eilig... #hinterherschwank#

_So, hoffe, wie immer, es hat euch gefallen und würde mich mal wieder sehr über Reviews freuen. ;-) Hoffe, ihr lest das überhaupt noch, trotz der langen Pause..._

_FreezersGirl: Unser Besuch im Stadion kommt nächstes Mal ganz bestimmt. Es wird grausam, Muhaha!_

_DarkPrincess: Das mit dem ohne Nachricht letztes Mal war ein Versehen. Wurde beim Schreiben gestört (Zimmer aufräumen! Grrr, Eltern können ja so nervig sein!) und hab danach vergessen weiterzuschreiben..._


	9. Eishockey

_Ich weiß, ihr musstet lange warten und trotzdem hat das Kapitel nur knapp 2000 Worte. #sich schäm# Aber im Urlaub hatte ich keinen Computer und Schule is im Moment echt stressig. (hab fast jeden Tag Nachmittagsunterricht) Deswegen kann ich auch leider nicht versprechen das es mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller vorangeht. Trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß, denn es zählt ja bekanntermaßen die Qualität, nicht die Quantität..._

**Eishockey...**

Haldir: Weiß eigentlich jemand wo's lang geht?

Keine Reaktion.

Haldir: #seufz# Alles muss man selber machen... Elrond!

Elrond: Ha?

Haldir: Du hast doch die Karte! Wo müssen wir-? #buntes Papierhütchen auf Elronds Kopf

bemerk# Ach, vergiss es. #Karte von Elronds Kopf pflück# #aufklapp#

Elrond: Heee...

Haldir: Ach, sei ruhig. #versuch Karte zu lesen#

Elrond: #Baum neben sich betracht# Huiii...

Corinna: #ihn skeptisch muster# Elben und Alkohol... Das verträgt sich einfach nicht...

Éomer: Wie wahr, wie wahr... #sich dunkel an die schon erwähnte After-Krönungs-Party

erinner#

Haldir: So... Also, ich glaube-

Ricarda: Du glaubst?

Haldir: Naja, ich bin mir relativ sicher...

Corinna: Relativ ist relativ. Öhm... #über den Sinn dieser Aussage nachdenk#

Haldir: Argh! Also, ich vermute, wir müssen die U6 Richtung Alexanderplatz nehmen und irgendwo zwischendrin aussteigen, dann müssen wir nurnoch ein paar Meter laufen. (Wie gesagt, ich hab im Prinzip kein Plan von Berlin, also seid nachsichtig, Anm., d. Autorin)

Anna: Laufen... Ihh...

Nadine: Bewegung... #Gesicht verzieh#

Celeborn: Da versteh einer die Frauen. Beim Shoppen könnt ihr doch auch studenlang durch die Gegend laufen!

Steffi: Das... is was anderes!

Celeborn: Aha...

Ricarda: #schwank# #Augen zusammenkneif# Da vorne sind zwei U-Bahnstationen... #in unbestimmte Richtung wedel#

Legolas: Sie hat Recht. Also, zumindest _eine_ ist da wirklich.

Boromir: Worauf warten wir dann noch? #Treppe runtereil#

Gimli: Jemand ne Ahnung, wo wir lang müssen?

Gandalf: #stöhn# Jetzt geht das wieder los...

Corinna: Wir könnten einfach den dezenten, überhaupt gar nicht auffälligen neongelben Schildern, auf denen U6 draufsteht, folgen.

Nadine: Das wäre eine Möglichkeit...

Alle: #Schildern nachlauf#

Celeborn: So. #anhalt# Hier dürften wir- Au! Musst du auf meine Fersen latschen!

Elrond: Wenn du einfach stehen bleibst...

Corinna: Ja, das sagt der Richtige...

Celeborn: #seufz# Jedenfalls müssten wir hier richtig sein.

SFX: QUIIIIEEEETSCH!

Alle: #Ohren zuhalt#

Galadriel: Was war das denn?

Ricarda: #in Richtung Gleise deut#

Anna, Steffi und Nadine: #am Rand steh#

Anna: Moiiii! Guckt doch mal! Da unten sind ganz süße, kleine Mäuse!

Galadriel: Mäu-Mäuse? Sagtest du... Mäuse?

Steffi: Jaaaa! Sind die gooooldig!

Nadine: #bestätigend quietsch#

Anna: Oh, guckt mal, da kommt eine hochgekrabbölt!

Galadriel: WAH! #auf Boromirs Arm spring# Mach sie weg! MACH SIE WEG!

Boromir: Wieso denn? Die sind doch süüüß!

Gimli: Der auch noch... #Augen verroll#

Maus: #auf Boromir zukrabbel#

Galadriel: #hysterisch werd# WAH! Es kommt näher! Mach doch was!

Boromir: Hast du vielleicht Käse dabei?

Galadriel: Ob ich-? Nein, verdammt, und jetzt mach dieses blöde Vieh weg!

Nadine: #Maus auf die Hand nehm# #wieder zu den anderen setz# Tsss... Dabei sind die

doch sooo knuffig...

Galadriel: #wieder auf Boden hüpf# #Klamotten glatt streich# #räusper# #restliche Würde rett#

U-Bahn: #quiteschend anhalt#

Anna: Hngh! Die armen Mäuse!

Aragorn: #Anna Arm um die Schulter leg# #sie zu U-Bahn führ# Was glaubst du, wie viel U-Bahnen hier täglich lang kommen? Die können sich bestimmt irgendwohin retten.

Anna: #schnief# Wirklich?

Aragorn: Aber sicher. #Anna in U-Bahn schieb#

Anna: Und wenn nicht?

Aragorn: Dann sind sie jetzt im Mäusehimmel und da geht's ihnen viel besser...

Anna: Du machst dich lustig...

Aragorn: Ich? Nein... Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen...

Anna: #hinterhältig grins# Pass auf, sonst zeig ich dir alle meine neuen Klamotten und Schuhe! Ich hab mir da zum Beispiel ein ganz süßes Paar Bogner Flip-Flops gekauft...

Aragorn: Im Winter?

Anna: Man muss auf alles vorbereitet sein...

ein paar Minuten später

Alle: #aussteig#

Celeborn: Alle da? Na dann los. #loslauf#

Alle: #ihm nachlauf/schwank/schleich#

Hobbits: Hungeeeer!

Steffi: Meine Füße tun weh!

Corinna: Laaangweilig!

Anna: Duhurst!

Nadine: Ich muss aufs Klo!

Ricarda: #Stöpsel mit voll aufgedrehtem Metal im Ohr hab# #folglich mit sich und der Welt zufrieden sei#

Haldir: Argh! Wir sind ja gleich da! Wie die Kinder...

Corinna: Wie Ricarda immer so schön sagt: Kinder, Kindsköpfe, wo ist der Unterschied...?

Gandalf: Wie wahr, wie wahr...

Corinna: #Ricarda einen Stöpsel aus dem Ohr klau# #sich selbst ins Ohr pfriemel#

Beide: #headbangend weiterlauf#

Haldir: #Kopf schüttel# Nach einem Konzert müssen die doch ne mittelschwere

Gehirnerschütterung haben...

Anna: Wo nichts ist, kann auch nichts erschüttert werden...

Ricarda: Das hab ich sehr wohl gehört!

Anna: Wer sagt, dass das bei uns anders wäre...?

Nadine: Tjaja...

Merry: Wir wollen ja nicht nerven, aber... Das heißt... Das stimmt nicht so ganz... Nerven ist schon lustig... Irgendwie...

Frodo: Worauf er hinaus möchte: HUNGEEEER!

Legolas: #neben Frodo geh# Hiyargh! #Finger in Ohr steck#

Celeborn: #Augen verroll# Wir sind ja gleich da. Glaub ich... Ähm... Die da vorne laufen übrigens in die falsche Richtung...

Die 5 Verrückten: #vorne weg stiefel# #gradeaus lauf#

Celeborn: Wir müssen nach lihinks!

Ricarda&Corinna: #Stöpsel im Ohr hab# #nichts hör#

Anna, Steffi&Nadine: #in ein hochwichtiges Gespräch über Guccitops und Armanijacken vertieft sei# #alles andere ignorier#

Haldir: #den sich hingebungsvoll übergebenden Elrond feshalt# #stöhn# Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, Merry, Pippin! Versucht mal, eure Weiber wieder einzufangen, bevor wir die noch verlieren! Obwohl...

Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, Merry&Pippin: Bewegung... Ihhh... #nichtsdestotrotz den ein oder anderen Schritt zuleg#

Éomer: #Corinna an Schulter festhalt#

Corinna: Hiiiyaaa! #sich umdreh und Éomer mit Fausthieb niederstreck#

Éomer: Hngh! #zu Boden geh#

Ricarda: #blinzel# Was war das denn?

Corinna: Och nööö... Aber er weiß doch, dass ich mich so leicht erschrecke... #sich neben Éomer knie#

Éomer: #blinzel# #Augen aufschlag# Oiii...

Corinna: Tüdet mich sorry. Du solltest dich eben nicht an mich ranschleichen...

Ricarda: #Éomers Nase begutacht# Sauberer Schlag...

Corinna: #grins# Danke! Ähm.. Ich meine, das ist doch jetzt völlig nebensächlich... #Éomer aufhelf#

Aragorn, Merry&Pippin: #sich vooorsichtig Anna, Steffi und Nadine näher#

Aragorn: Ähm... Anna? #Anna antipp#

Anna: #sich umdreh# Ja?

Aragorn: #Mund aufmach#

Anna: #Aragorn Minirock vor die Nase halt# Denkst du, zu dem Rock würden die Bogner Flip-Flops oder die Pradastiefel besser passen?

Aragorn: Also, ich-

Anna: Du hast völlig recht, die Pradastiefel passen da ganz toll dazu.

Aragorn: Ja. Genau. Wir müssen übrigens da lang. #nach links deut#

Anna: Achso. Na dann sag das doch gleich. #nach links abdreh# #sich wieder mit Steffi und Nadine ins Gespräch vertief#

Ricarda&Corinna: #ihnen mit schwankendem Éomer in der Mitte folg#

Haldir: Das da isses #auf Gebäude in etwa zweihundert Metern Entfernung zeig# Wir gehen da jetzt gesittet und geordnet-

Anna, Steffi und Nadine: #harmlose Passanten anquatsch#

Corinna: #Verbandszeug such#

Éomer: #rumpienz#

Hobbits: #mit Schlachtgesang auf Kiosk stürz#

Legolas&Ricarda: #sich in dunkle Ecke verzieh#

Elrond: #Corinna in der Hoffnung, Aspirin zu finden nachlauf#

Galadriel&Boromir: #Ricardas und Legolas' Beispiel folg#

Haldir: ...rein. Ach, ihr könnt mich alle mal...

Gandalf: #Pfeife stopf#

Seltsame Gestalt: #Gandalf anquatsch# Ey... #sich gehetzt umguck# Was rauchst'n da?

Gandalf: Ähm... Langgrundblatt...

S.G.: Nie gehört... #sich gehetzter umguck# ...Gut?

Gandalf: Ja... schon...

S.G.: Mhm, mhm... Und? #sich unauffällig zu allen Seiten dreh# Wie viel?

Gandalf: Tjaaa... Also...

S.G.: #Gandalf Scheine in die Hand drück# Reicht das?

Gandalf Geschäftssinn: #sich reg#

Gandalf: Ich weiß nicht...

S.G.: Schön... #sich umguck# #noch ein paar Scheine raushol# Okay?

Gandalf: #nick# #seltsamer Gestalt Langgrundblatt in die Hand drück#

S.G.: Ey, danke, mann. #sich unauffällig verzieh#

Ricarda: #mit Legolas vorbeischlender# Ich fass es nicht... Gandalf is unter die Dealer gegangen... Ich warne dich, ich bin auf Konkurrenz nicht gut zu sprechen... Andererseits... Wir könnten zusammen arbeiten... Du beschaffst das Langgrundblatt, ich die Kundschaft... Das ist gut...

Gandalfs Geschäftsinn: #sich heftiger reg#

Gandalf: #grins#

Doch bevor sich die beiden eventuellen kriminellen Machenschaften ausgeprägter widmen konnten, wurden sie von Celeborn und Haldir eingesammelt, die es tatsächlich geschafft hatten auch den Rest zusammenzutreiben. Und zusammen begab man sich zum Stadion...

Haldir: Schön. Also, ich gehe jetzt Karten holen und ihr... wartet hier. Und macht bitte keine

Dummheiten...

Anna: Wir!

Gimli: Nein, ihr doch nicht...

Corinna: #Éomers Nase verarzt#

Éomer: Aua!

Corinna: Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!

Éomer: Dann hör auf, meine Nase zu zertrümmern!

Corinna: Ha! Und so was ist König... #mit Pflaster rumhantier#

Éomer: Gahhh!

Corinna: #Augen roll# Mein Gott, mach nicht so'n Geschrei.

Éomer: #resignier#

Corinna: Meine Hand tut auch weh! Du hast ne ziemlich harte Nase, weißt du... Jedenfalls pienz ich auch nicht so rum.

Éomer: Soll ich mich jetzt besser fühlen?

Corinna: Argh...

Ricarda: #grins# Erinner mich dran, dass ich mich niemals von dir verarzten lasse, egal, wie schlimm es ist, ja?

Corinna: Haha! Sehr lustig...

Elrond: #Aspirin einwerf# Und erinnert mich daran, nie wieder so viel zu trinken, egal, wie furchtbar ihr seid, ja?

Ricarda: Geht klar... #fies grins#

Haldir: #zurückkomm# #mit Bündel wedel# Alles klar, ich hab die Karten. Hab sogar Gruppenrabatt gekriegt. #grins# So, wir gehen da jetzt gesittet rein, setzten uns auf unsere Plätze und gucken uns in aller Ruhe das Spiel an.

Rest: Hmmm... #Haldir Karten aus der Hand reiß und auf Eingang zustürm#

Haldir: #seufzend Kopf schüttel# #hinterhertrott#

Sam: Will noch wer Popcorn?

Frodo, Merry und Pippin: Hier! Ich!

Anna und Steffi: #sich Erdnüsse besorg#

Nadine: #sich mit Apfelringen eindeck#

Ricarda und Corinna: #Rum bzw. Vodka mitnehm#

Corinna: Kein Schirmchen?

Ricarda: #Augen verdreh# Argh! Du hast doch nen Strohhalm, das muss reichen und jetzt komm mit!

Corinna: #schmollend Ricarda folg#

Beide: #im Vorbeigehen Legolas und Éomer einsammel# #Plätze such#

Rest: #ebenfalls ihre Plätze einnehm#

Celeborn: Wo ist Galadriel?

Gimli: Und Boromir?

Haldir: Mist...

Galadriel&Boromir: #pfeifend angeschlendert komm#

Gimli: Wo wart ihr?

Galadriel: Auf... Toilette... #räusper#

Stimme: Hallo...

Corinna: #zusammenzuck#

Celeborn: Was-?

Corinna: Ich erschreck doch so leicht...

Stimme: ...und herzlich wilkommen zum Spiel Berliner Eisbären gegen die Hamburger Freezers!

Publikum: #jubel#

Spieler: #auflauf#

Publikum: #noch mehr jubel#

Anna: Oh, guckt mal, der da is süß... #auf Nummer fünf deut#

Steffi: Rrrr... Und guck dir den doch mal an...

Ricarda: Die haben auch gar nichts zu tun, oder?

Corinna: Hmmm... Aber guck mal, der da sieht wirklich gut aus...

Ricarda: Hnargh!

Legolas: Weiß eigentlich einer von euch, worum es in dem Spiel geht?

Ricarda: ...das flache schwarze Ding da muss ins Netz?

Legolas: #sie erwartungsvoll anguck#

Ricarda: Was? Das war's so ziemlich...

Aragorn: Man könnte es fundiertes Grundwissen nennen...

Corinna: Guckt euch mal die Numer neun an...

Éomer: #hüstel#

Corinna: Auch wieder wahr, zu klein...

Éomer: #seuuufz#

Spiel: #angepfiffen werd#

Spieler: #rumhetz# #Eis mit Schlägern verdresch# #gelegentlich auch gegnerische Spieler erwisch# #hin und wieder sogar den Puck treff#

Elrond: #noch ein wenig unbeholfen durch die Gegend torkel# #mit Pfeiler zusammenstoß#

Kaffeebecher: #aus seiner Hand flieg# #auf Eisfläche land#

Elrond: ...Mist...

Spieler Nr.5: #auf Kaffe ausrutsch#

Nadine: Och nö, das war doch der süße...

Spiel: #unterbrochen werd#

Stimme: Wie es aussieht, kann die Nr. Fünf der Freezers nicht weiterspielen...

Anna: #breit grins# Wir könnten uns in die Kabine schleichen...

Steffi: Natürlich, er braucht jetzt jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert...

Nadine: Na dann los!

Alle drei: #sich verkrümel#

Corinna: Glaubst du, wir üben einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie aus?

Ricarda: Auf die muss man nicht mehr groß was ausüben... Wie auch immer, ich brauch jetzt nen Kaffee. Kommst du mit?

Corinna: Sischa...

Beide: #aufsteh#

Corinna: Okaaay... Wo müssen wir lang?

Ricarda: #seufz# Planlos wie immer... Ähm... Ich glaube da lang. #nach links deut# #loslauf#

Corinna: Also müssen wir wahrscheinlich nach rechts... #nichtsdestotrotz Ricarda nachlauf#

Aragorn: Glaubst du, ich sollte Eishockey in Mittelerde einführen? Das Volk will unterhalten werde, und das hier scheint mir recht geeignet...

Legolas: Nicht im Ernst oder? Stell dir mal vor, die Zwerge wollen dann auch mitspielen. Die sind für Schlittschuhen so geeignet, wie Hobbits für Boote...

Gimli: Sagt wer?

Legolas: Sag' ich!

Gimli: Ach! Na warte... #sich grummelnd verzieh#

Corinna: #Spieler zuwink# Rrrr...

Spieler: Hä? #sich umguck# #gegen Bande fahr# Urks! #umkipp#

Corinna: Ups...

Ricarda: Argh! Du könntest aufhören wildfremde Kerle auszuknocken und mitkommen.

Corinna: Is ja gut. Aber du musst zugeben, der mit den langen Haaren-

Ricarda: Lange Haare! Wo!

Corinna: Na der da. Die Vierzehn.

Ricarda: Ja, der sieht allerdings nicht übel aus... #ihm zuzwinker#

Vierzehn: Oi... #in gegnerischen Spieler reinrassel#

Beide Spieler: #umkipp#

Ricarda: Hähä... Ich würde sagen, wir gehen...

Corinna: Ahaa...

Stimme: Nanu? Was ist denn da los? Anscheinend verlangt ein Spieler der Freezers seine eigene Einwechslung. Dabei ist der sicher nicht größer als eins zwanzig...

Gimli: Aus dem Weg! #grummel# #Trainer zur Seite schieb# #sein viel zu großes Trikot raff#

#aufs Eis stürz#

Spieler: #innehalt# #gaff#

Gimli: #sich unsicher auf Schläger stütz#

Legolas: Ich fasses nicht...

Gimli: Huah... #taumel#

Legolas: Idiot. #ebenfalls aufs Eis hüpf# #um Gimli rumschlitter# Naaa?

Gimli: Hyargh! #rutsch#

Stimme: Könnte vielleicht mal jemand was unternehmen? Hallo!

Wird jemand etwas unternehmen? Können unsere Verrückten bei Spieler Nummer fünf landen? Und... Wird es jemals Trikots in Gimlis Größe geben? Das und vieles mehr erfahrt, wenn es wieder heißt: The Real World: Verrückt sein ist alles! 

_Über wie auch immer geartete Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen. Einfach nur den kleinen Button links unten benutzen..._

_FreezersGirl: Hoffentlich hast du dir beim Vom-Stuhl-kippen nichts getan. Will ja nicht, dass sich die Leute aufgrund meiner Fics verletzen... _

_Princess: Ja, ich finde auch das Bars durchaus was für sich haben..._

Uriko Kusaka: Dankeschön. #g# Ob wir unsere wahren Namen benutzen? Tja, wer weiß... ;) 


End file.
